Different
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: A girl named Violet moves to La Push with her father after her mothers tragic death a month ago. See how she meets Embry and how he tries to get her to trust in people again. There is something not right about Violet either...wanna know? Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. Thanks for checking out this new story. I couldn't have done it without the brainstorm from my bestest internet friend Superdani :) Love ya girl! This was all her idea but i just redid it a bit and here you are. Hope you all enjoy it :)

**PROLOGUE**

**DIFFERENT**

Just because a person is different from another it doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

I used to believe in human beings.

I used to.

That all went down the drain the day that my mother was murdered.

Now, some months later I'm moving with my dad to somewhere else, somewhere far from the pain. From everything.

But those feelings won't change.

'I want to go home.' That was my only though as a tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away before my father could see.

But, where is home now?

My dad and I are moving to a place called La Push. It's simple, lots of trees and not such an over crowded population.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the sun but, there's something about this weather and it's nature that draws me here.

-Welcome to La Push- that's what the sign said as we drove past it. It looked like a normal place to live and hopefully I could start a new life in this small town.

I've always enjoyed a good view, so that must be it. It had lots of scenery and the ocean.

I had my head leaning against the passenger side window humming to some song on the radio. I didn't realize I had been doing it.

"Vi, you're doing it again." my dad said quietly to me.

That was one of the few times that my dad has spoken to me since we got into the car. His expression was sad and the small amount of hair on his head was giving him a much older look from what he really was.

I knew what he was talking about. Singing wasn't allowed anywhere, especially in the car. And yet I was doing it. What kind of cruel person was I. We both were still in a lot of pain.

"Sorry dad. I…I wasn't payin…" I mumbled quietly.

"It's okay kiddo, just don't do it again. Okay?" I looked over to him as a slight smile spread across his face.

"Yes sir." I said smiling back. It hurt my face, just that small tugging felt wrong after being so hurt for so long. I looked away and suddenly the blue buttons on my jeans looked really pretty.

The reason for the no singing law; it reminded us of my mother. The rock of the family. She was always happy, and that's where the singing came from. Instead of it reminding us of happier days, it left a hole in our hearts that could never be replaced ever again. I have missed her greatly though I knew there would be no way to bring her back. I loved her more than anything.

I went back to school after her funeral, just loosing all interest in everyone and everything. Counselors wanted to make me talk about it but all I wanted to do was go home and stay away from everyone. I never wanted to see another human unless it was absolutely necessary. My dad decided enough was enough after the length of time after my mothers death that we up and move and just home school me at our new home.

My name? It's Violet. Violet Fairchild.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to post this. Been without the internet for a few weeks :( And moved yet again too lol. So, here is chapter one of 'Different'. Hope i dont disappoint any of you. Much love to all of you and a big hug to Suuperdani for her help with my writing. She had the inspiration. I'm just using my disturbed mind to write it lol. So, send Suuperdani a PM and tell her what you think about her idea! _

_K, shutting up now...on to, Starting a new life :)_

**CHAPTER 1**

**STARTING A NEW LIFE**

It had been a few days since we moved here to La Push. I haven't been out of the house since we got here. One, because I didn't know anyone, and two, because I knew I couldn't trust anyone. I was scared to start a new life here but, I knew I had to. There was no other choice.

"Hey Vi?" my dad spoke from the living room.

I walked out of my room and into the living room to see him. "Yes, sir?" I answered. He was holding up better than I was, but I knew he was still in pain and I wasn't planning on giving him a reason to get upset if I didn't walk out to him to see what he needed.

"Why don't you go for a walk. It's not raining out and you should enjoy the weather." My dad said as he looked up at me. "You've been cooped up in that room of yours for two days now. Go and enjoy it outside while you can before it's too late."

I knew what he meant about it being too late. It would probably rain soon and my legs were sore. Not just from the sitting and organizing during the past few days, but just in general.

I had been packing up things that reminded me of those days with my mother. Things like a picture of the ocean with a mermaid that my mom painted for me long ago.

"What time do you want me home?" I asked quietly as I debated on going for a walk or just sitting in the back yard.

"Before it rains?" My dad said with a short laugh. "Not too late. Try to make a friend or two here. They aren't all like those so called friends and neighbors in Tennessee."

"Yes, sir. I probably won't be gone long." I replied.

"Be careful." He yelled as I walked toward the door.

"I will." I shouted back as I walked out the door.

I stood on our porch debating which way to walk. If I went left it would take me to god knows where and I would probably get lost. If I went right I remembered that the ocean was over there and I so desperately wanted to see it up close. So, I decided to go right and I would know how to get home. If I did end up getting lost, my dad would probably freak out and I didn't want that to happen since we only moved here and we knew no one.

My dad. He was never much of a … _father _figure. He was just somebody who would come home to my mom every night and complain about how his job sucked. I would always go into my room when he would come home, just so I wouldn't have to deal with his ranting on and on about work. We were never really a happy family… the father daughter way anyway.

As I walked, I took in the scent of the ocean, and the cool breeze. I hadn't seen many houses on my walk, partly due to the fact that my dad wanted seclusion and I couldn't really disagree with that.

I had seen that the beach was deserted so I walked as close as I dared to the edge. I'd seen where the tide washed in and kept a good few feet back away from there.

I sat there for some time. No rain, nothing. I'd seen a few people walk by, probably tourists. Then I heard a little girl screaming and my head turned in her direction.

"Hi." The little girl said coming to a stop beside me.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked as she looked at me funny.

"Claire." She said. "What's yowz?"

"I'm Violet." I said holding out my hand. "It's nice to meet you. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"GONE. GONE, GONE!" She screeched.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

"No I wiff Qwil." Claire said then stared at me. "Yow pwitty."

"Thanks. You're very pretty too." I said smiling. "Now, will you tell me where this Quil is?"

"I wan away fwom him." She said smiling and clapping her hands.

That's when I heard a voice in the distance. "Claire, your aunt and mom are gonna kick my butt if you don't stop running away from me and let me find you, kiddo." He didn't seem mad, he just sounded really freaked out.

I'd seen this huge guy with muscles rippling all over his body come out from a small path. The minute I saw him I almost froze. Yes, he was good looking, but not at all my type. I have noticed a few boys that caught my eye a few times when I was in school, but I couldn't act on it because of the fear that they will reject me someday.

"There you are, Claire. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The guy said smiling as he started walking closer. "Hi there. I'm Quil." He said looking at me.

I didn't want to talk to another person my age so I freaked out and ran. I ran as fast as I could trying not to trip over my over sized grunged out black baggy pants without saying anything to that guy Quil.

By the time I got to the road that led to my house, my legs were in so much pain. I had to stop and catch my breath, but I couldn't let anybody see me. I walked into the trees a little way and sat down on a broken tree trunk. That's when I started crying. I wished that my mom was still here, we wouldn't be in this place. We'd all be happy still. I wouldn't be scared to approach a stranger roughly my own age and I would still be in a public school.

After I calmed myself down, I felt the temperature change and I knew it was going to rain soon and I had to get inside. I hated the rain in more ways than one and I started walking home. I was taking a steady pace and suddenly I heard breaking twigs in the vicinity that I had been sitting back in the trees. I felt eyes on me and looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone. I was probably just being paranoid, but I ran to the house just in case somebody wanted to attack me.

"Hey Vi." my dad quietly said looking up from the television.

"Hi." I was breathing hard.

"What happened? Did you make any friends while you were gone?" My dad asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I said after catching my breath. "I guess I'll start supper."

We made it though supper without much being asked or said. I didn't want to tell him about what happened. He would think that there were some serious issues with me. Well, there were, but I couldn't come out and say, 'This really tall dude nearly scared the living daylights out of me.'

After I did the dishes and cleaned up from supper, I walked to my room and started putting more things away. I came across a small plastic bag that had sand in it. My eyes started watering when I thought about who gave it to me…my mom. I was off in my own little world remembering how life was with her in it when the phone suddenly rang. Who the hell knows our number anyway? Probably just a wrong number or something.

I heard my dad talking to somebody on the phone. I started to wonder who it was, but, I didn't really want to go and talk to my dad anymore tonight. At least now he was trying to be a dad but, I still wonder if he would rather it had been me who died. It probably should have been. I would have been better off and so would my father.

I know I shouldn't think like that but there are always those 'what ifs'. My mom was everything to me. Who would be my children's grandmother and what would I tell them about her when they got older. Heck, right now I didn't even want to think of getting into a relationship with a guy let alone have kids with one.

I should just run away. It would definitely make my dad a lot happier knowing he doesn't have to put up with me. The one thing that reminds him of his now dead wife. So, that's what I was going to do. I was going to walk out the door and go somewhere. But where? I think that I had seen caves over by the ocean. I hope that I don't have to get too close to the water. And, well, if it's raining…I definitely won't be going out. I looked out my window and sure enough it was raining the preverbal cats and dogs.

I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch away from my dad. I did love him but jeez, he never really gave me any time when we lived in Tennessee. The only times he would even acknowledge that I was there was Christmas and my birthday.

"Vi?" My dad said.

"Yes, sir."

"That was the council on the phone." He told me. "They would like to welcome us to the reservation Friday night at the beach. Sound like fun?"

"I don't know dad. It might rain."

"Well," My dad started. "If it is raining, then they said there is a building by the ocean where they hold parties and such. It would be good for you to get out and meet people."

"I still don't know dad."

"I know this is still hard for you kiddo. But please, just try."

"Yeah, alright." I said quietly, not looking at him. "What time?"

"Around seven. I would really appreciate this if you would come with me."

"Yes, sir." I answered. I stood up and turned to my room. "I'm going to bed."

"Hold on there kiddo." my dad said and I stopped as I stood up from the couch. "I'm kinda lost at being a parent. Just help me here, 'kay?"

"I'm trying too dad, I really am." I told him honestly without looking at him. "Night."

I walk to my bedroom and crawl into my warm toasty bed. I fall asleep like I have the past two nights, out of exhaustion and start to dream…

I wake up with a start, sitting up in my bed sweating and panting. I can't believe I had another dream like that…people coming to attack me. I was walking to a lake that was deserted so I could go swimming and people started showing up. People I used to call friends. Some gasped as others started screaming. The men pulled me out of the water and started beating on me. That's the part where I woke up. I sit up in my bed and start shaking from the sweat that's now running down my face, back and chest. I had seen every bit of how my mother was killed and I just couldn't get that out of my head. It wasn't a lovely picture I can assure you.

I start crying quietly so my father doesn't come in my room and demand to know what is going on. He wasn't around when it all happened, at work as usual. I try not to think about him when I think of my mom but it kind of goes hand in hand.

I turn my head to my nightstand and check my alarm clock. It's only three in the morning. I wish that I could sleep more, but my brain is going into over drive and I'm too alert to sleep now. I get up and put on one of my oversized sweatshirts and look out the window. I notice two large shadows moving from the tree line. It looked like horses walking in the woods but my eyes are probably playing tricks on me, so I go to the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate. That always calms me after a bad dream.

My mom would always make me some no matter what time it was after I had a bad dream and I wished that she was here to make it for me now and tell me things would be alright. I really missed her and our bond we shared.

We looked so much alike; curly brown hair down to our waists. I pulled mine back into a ponytail and hid it under my shirts as often as I could. We had the same brown eyes… or that's what my mom said. Hers were so beautiful and bright that I really wish I had them. Mine were a deep hazey brown and all, but she could pull off a look that would just let you know the mood she was in when a person would walk in the room. She was so amazing and I really loved her with all my heart. I couldn't imagine life without her. I still can't and it's the hardest thing to deal with. I don't think I'll ever get over what happened to her, ever.

**Show me and Suuperdani some love and leave us a comment :) It would make us uber happy campers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 2 of Different. Give Suuperdani some kudos cause she's my beta...even though she hasnt written any stories. I'm giving her all the credit for this. It's just my delusional mind that is making it all happen lol

**CHAPTER 2**

**PUSHING THINGS**

Wednesday evening after my dad and I finished up with the supper dishes a few men came over and introduced themselves as the 'Quileute elders'.

"It's nice to meet all of you. This is my daughter Violet." My dad said as he introduced me to them as I sat at the dinning room table.

I didn't acknowledge any of them since I was so tired from all my nightly dreams. I hardly _functioned_ anymore. No longer happy with the world and still thinking of my mom. I did heard four very distinct voices as I tried to concentrate on my school work. Deep, strong, confident voices that sounded like they were enjoying life. How could they be so happy about life when I was so miserable.

"We would like to invite you both to a bonfire on the coast Friday night." An older man said. I didn't know his name or any of the others due to my tiredness.

"It's at seven Friday night if you think you can make it. We sit around the bonfire and Quil Sr. and my dad tell stories about our history." Another voice said. "It's a great time. Lots of food and you can meet most of the tribe."

"Sounds like fun." I heard my dad say. "I'd love to learn your tribes history, especially since we live here on the reservation now. Vi, what do you think?"

Oh great, he wanted my opinion. I just shrugged my shoulders still slumped over at the table.

I heard a chair move to my right as I had my head down still trying to figure out a problem with my trig. I hated this math but, I did it for my mom. Always my mom, my heart and soul.

"Hi." The deep voice came.

I dared not to look up, too scared to see an which deep, confident voice was looking at me.

"Hi." I barely whispered.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said in a pleasant tone.

"Violet." I said still barely above a whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Violet." This Jacob person said.

I was trying to fight back the tears so he wouldn't know that I was terrified of not just him but of everyone in this entire world. I let out a deep sigh.

"We're a pretty friendly tribe. Think you'll be able to pull yourself away from your school work to come to the bonfire Friday?"

"Not sure." I still whispered.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Jacob said.

"No, not really." I whispered.

"You know, you remind me of somebody." Jacob said as he leaned over the table to try to grab my attention. "A friend of mine. Her name is Bella. She's my best friend and she looked a lot like you did last year." he told me. I know he was trying to be friendly and all but I was so scared. "Her boyfriend left her, and in pretty bad shape too. She looked like she was trying to hold herself together, kinda like you. Always had her arms wrapped around herself. I tried to help her pull herself back together but, to make a long story short, he came back and they're now married."

"Married?" I asked finally pulling my eyes up to she him. He was kinda cute. But, just like the other guy, Quil who was at the beach a few days ago, Jacob wasn't really my type.

"Yeah. It kinda sucked there for a while though." Jacob said. "She made me feel like I was more than her friend." I nodded. "But, now I've got somebody that makes me feel complete." He said smiling.

He touched my hand with his. It was so warm! I tried not to flinch but, he was so warm and I was feeling really cold and clammy like I was getting sick.

"You alright?" He asked after a minute. "You're looking kinda pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said pulling my hand from his gently. "I'm - I'm just…I don't know… Dad?" I said as I put my free hand on my forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"Yeah, kiddo?" My dad asked turning toward me. "Excuse me for a few minutes. I need to get Violet off to bed." He hurriedly walked over to me and helped me up out of my chair. "Lets get you off to bed." he whispered to me softly.

"It was nice to meet you Violet." Jacob said as I walked with my father to my room. I just waved and kept walking.

I couldn't believe how warm his touch actually was. I hoped that he didn't take notice that when he touched my skin that I was colder than usual. Even though I didn't like anyone I wasn't out to hurt anyone's feelings. I did still have a heart even if there was this gapping hole consuming most of it.

I almost think that he was trying to reassure me that people in general weren't bad. I hope he was telling me the truth and that maybe some day I could be friends with some of the tribe and everyone else in this world and not be judged. But as of this moment, I couldn't be friends with anyone, not even myself. I couldn't trust my own judgment. I did know that that little voice that was always patiently waiting to talk to me in that deep corner of my mind would always steer me in the right direction.

_Everything is alright. Make friends here, they all aren't like those who took me from you. I love you baby girl. You are my future, so make me proud._ I heard my mothers voice coming from the deep recess of my mind.

'Love you too mom. I'll make you proud of me someday, I promise.' I told my mind mom.

I knew that this Jacob character was trying to reassure me and I think in a way he wanted me to go to the bonfire, but as of right now, feeling the way I do I couldn't go and meet the people of La Push. Jacob seemed nice enough though, but there was always that one time where he might slip and stab me in the back. I was _so_ leery. Not just because he was an actual Native. He did seem to be a caring and companionate person, who would help anyone out in their time of need.

"Get some rest kiddo." My dad said as we made it to my room. "I'll check up on you later on. But, you know you should do something to make yourself feel better."

"Yeah, I know dad." I whispered as I climbed into bed.

The minute my dad closed the door and my head hit the pillow I was out.

*****

Anthony's POV (Violet's dad)

I walked back out to the living room where the Quileute elders waited for me to return. Quil Ateara, an older gentleman, Billy Black, a man who looked like he knew the whole history of his tribe, Sam Uley, a young man who was very, very tall and young to be chief, and Jacob Black, son of Billy and a very friendly kid. I would hope that Violet would come to be friends with everyone here and let go of the painful memories that still consumes her every thought to this day.

"Sorry about that." I told them. "She gets like that sometimes. She's fine one minute and the next she's down right sick with the chills."

"Well it doesn't sound like she'll make it to the bonfire Friday then." Jacob said looking a bit depressed.

"I'm afraid not." I told them. "I should probably stay here with her to make sure she's alright. But then again, she'll probably be better by then." I debated. "But just not well enough to make it."

"It would have been nice to introduce her to the others that are coming." Jacob said.

"Yes. She's a bit shy though too. I really have had a hard time getting her to trust people since her mother died." I told them.

"We'll let you get back to your daughter." Billy said. "But we have to get a fishing trip planned for this weekend."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, Billy. I'll see you guys Friday night if not before."

The four of them left and I was left to take care of Violet. The best way for the both of us to make her better was for me just to let her sleep. I would help her in anyway possible tomorrow if she would let me. But for now, all I could do was wait for her to ask me to help her and get her better.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope that you all like this chapter... Thanks to all for the reviews! and i'll write more and get it to S.D. a.s.a.p as soon as my brain can calm down enough to process this story :)_**

**_Lots of love to you all  
CME :) _**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THINGS DON'T ALWAYS GO AS PLANNED**

Embry's POV

Finally. Friday's here and I have a day off. I can't remember how long it's actually been since I've had a night off from patrolling the territory from leeches.

Jake told me that he met the new family that came to the res.

"Hey Em." Jake called to me as we sat on the beach.

"Yeah?"

"You meet the new family yet? It's just an older looking guy and his daughter. Anthony, the dad, said that they moved here from Tennessee."

"That's cool." I replied half enthused about the situation.

"Something strange is going on with them." He said off handedly. "She, Violet, she was really cold when I touched her hand the other night."

"She sick?"

"I guess. Anthony took her to her room, so I guess she was." Jake said. It was really bothering him. "She was just … I don't know. She was scared I guess."

"I would be too if I saw some big dog next to me." I laughed.

"That's not it. Remember what Bella was like when she came here after Edward left her?" I nodded, then he went on. "Well, she looked a lot like that."

"So, you think some guy left her and you want to put the pieces back together?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I turned to look at him.

"Why, I got Nessie." He said. "I mean yeah, it doesn't seem right that she's like that though. She's really hurting, man. Don't know if I should help her or not. I mean, yeah, it feels weird that I've imprinted on Ness but, for some reason I feel like I've gotta help this girl out."

"They comin to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah. At least I think Anthony is. Violet, she was in pretty bad shape when we left." Jake said. "But the weird part is, is that Anthony said something when he brought her to her room.""And what was that?"

"He said, 'you should do something to make yourself feel better.' like she's not human or something."

"You always think that, man." I said shaking my head at his nonsense. "When ever anybody acts a little bit different, you're always thinking it's something not of this world, like us."

"Well, can't blame me. She just seems totally different."

"Well _you _are totally different." I told him.

"So are _you_!" Jake said sarcastically.

"But, she was cold, Em. _Really, really cold._"

"Does sound kinda strange." I said. "But, you did say she was sick."

"Yeah I know I did." He said giving up. "You should have seen her face though. It was like she was scared of everybody."

"Scared? Why would she be scared?" I said smiling. "It's not every day that new people move here from the land of far far away and not be scared of a bunch of really tall guys that turn into a wild pack of wolves."

"Yeah, it's just my imagination running wild." Jake said. "But she did seem scared, not only of me but she seemed scared of dad and Quil Sr. too."

"Well, I gotta get home and change. I don't think Emily would be too pleased if I came in just a pair of cut offs." I sniggered.

"See ya later man." Jake said as I got up to leave.

I went home and changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of more tasteful shorts. Even though Emily wasn't my mother, she was a mother figure and she knew how to discipline us in her own motherly way.

I just left the house and headed toward First Beach when I heard my other best friend Quil talking not far from where I was.

"Ateara, what the heck, man." I said as I spotted him.

"What?" he answered as he ran up to me in two heartbeats.

"Why are you talkin to yourself? You know that's a sign of insanity." I told him sniggering.

"I was talkin on the phone you nimrod." Quil answered shaking his head. "You headed to the beach?" I nodded. "Cool. Did you get a chance to meet the new girl?"

"No, I was kinda hoping tonight I would. See where that gets me, cause you know that you guys are making me sick with all the imprinting garbage that's going on."

"Yeah, I know, man." Quil said. "Can't help it though."

"Yeah, I understand." I told him as we walked to First Beach. "When I finally do imprint I might just end up being worse than you guys are right now."

"Yeah, it was really bad when we all phased for the first time." Quil said. "Seeing Sam and Emily and then Jared and Kim." We both shook our heads. "And I gotta wait for Claire to grow up a lot more. Well, you know, so it's not that sick, twisted, pedophile way. I love Claire more than anything but, it's only like the big brother she doesn't have."

"It's not like I don't see _that_ with you and Jake having such young imprints. Sometimes I just wish I did imprint. It would make my life a lot easier."

"Then again, maybe not." Quil said with a smirk. "Lets get down to the beach. I'm starving."

Quil and I were early. Mainly because we were always like that. I did want to meet the new family tonight. Maybe that's why I was in such a hurry before to get down here. I did want to imprint. My best friends have and I feel like a loner. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just feel like the odd man out. Besides, it sucks not to have a girlfriend hanging on to your every word. Like we did before we phased.

We made it to the fire and helped with the rest of the stuff that Emily told us we had to do before we ate. And she wouldn't let us eat because she knew that we would probably eat all of the food before anyone got there.

My anxiety was getting the better of me as I waited for the father and daughter to arrive tonight. For some reason I just had to meet them. I loved meeting new people anyway, but something about this just felt strange to me and I was more anxious to meet them than I have been a lot of other families that have moved here to La Push.

Everybody started showing up. All the pack were messing around with each other and then finally we heard a mans voice that we didn't know. Must be the new guy. I looked over to where his voice was coming from and lo and behold there he was. A short man, slightly balding but, no girl. I was kind of disappointed in that but, I'll meet her soon enough at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL. Is it updated soon enough? lol Thanks for all the reviews you have made me and suuperdani extremely happy! Though it is all of S.D.'s brainstorming. It's just my disturbed brain that can get it out and on paper...or computer rather lol **

**I still havent forgotten about my cason and Embry story. You'll love it if youre reading that one too :) Plus i have another one i want to post up i just dont have a name for it yet**

**Disclaimer: (as per S.D.'s request) We dont own diddly to this story. Well Suuperdani does cause they are her fictional characters. But, I'm still gonna stalk my imaginary Embry and someday rape him lol**

Now on to our wonderful story :)

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE BONFIRE**

Anthony's POV

I arrived at the beach shortly before seven. Everyone I had seen were all really tall Quileute's like Sam and Jacob from Wednesday night.

"Hey Anthony." Jacob said walking up to me after I had seen him.

"Hi, Jacob."

"Call me Jake." He told me as I nodded. "Dad's over there talking to old Quil about some crazy fishing trip he's planning for Sunday."

"Sounds great." I said nervously as I clapped my hands together.

"Violet feeling any better?" Jacob asked as we walked over to the fire by Billy and old Quil.

"Much." I said as I smiled slightly. "Hopefully she'll be out and about tomorrow."

"That's great. I'd really like for her to meet my br…my friends."

"I'd really appreciate that, Jake." I told him. "She needs to get out and meet everyone here on the reservation."

"Hey, Anthony." Billy said as we reached him. "Fishing trip Sunday. You in?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." I said to my new friend.

"Great." Billy said excited. "We'll meet at say six Sunday morning?"

"If you wanna catch the big ones you gotta get up earlier than that." I told him shaking my head. "What about five?"

"Even better." Billy agreed. "I'll have to call a friend of mine in Forks. Charlie loves to fish when he's not patrolling Forks. He's the police chief in town."

"Interesting." I said. "I'd like to meet him."

Others started walking up to the fire as Billy and old Quil and I kept talking about the fishing trip we were planning.

"Hey, dad." Jacob said as he walked over with a few guys that looked exactly like him. "I wanted Anthony to meet Embry and Quil."

I held out my hand for them to shake. "It's nice to meet you…_boys_." I said as they towered over me.

"You too." One of them said. I couldn't say the taller one, they were both the same height. "I'm Quil, sir."

"Ahh." I said nodding. "Quil, this is your…"

"Grandson." Old Quil told me as I looked over to him.

"Good to meet you Quil."

"I'm Embry sir." The other young man greeted me and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Jacob spoke before I could greet this Embry back. "I was planning on taking Violet out sight seeing tomorrow with these two." He asked then added. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure. Sounds great. Violet needs to make friends and she's barely been out of the house since we got here." I told them.

"I think I'd seen her here a few nights ago." Young Quil told me. "I was chasing after a girl I was…babysitting. When she saw me she just freaked out and ran for it."

"Sounds like my Vi." I told him. "My daughter is having problems dealing with our loss still." I shook my head. "She second guesses what everyone tells her and I had to take her out of school because of it."

"She'll be going to school here on the res, won't she?" The Embry boy asked me with interest.

"I'm afraid not. I'm home schooling her for now." I told them. "Later, if she wants I'll enroll her here. But, as of now I don't think she could handle it."

"That's too bad." Billy said. "But the boys will get her to open up when they get there tomorrow."

"Damn right we will." Jacob told us.

"Everything's ready, boys." Came the voice of a young woman.

The three boys; Jacob, Embry and Quil made a mad dash for the food like they would starve to death if they didn't hurry.

I helped push Billy in his wheelchair to the table where all the food had been placed. I couldn't help but notice three very distinct scars on the right side of the young woman's face who was seated next to Sam. She was very pretty though, even with the scars.

Billy caught me staring at her. "Attacked by a bear a few years ago." He whispered leaning over to me. "Her fiancée, that's Sam has never forgiven himself for letting her get attacked."

"She's still a beautiful young lady." I whispered back. Billy nodded in agreement.

Same, the other young man who had come to the house Wednesday night was marrying this young lady although she had scars running down her beautiful face. I almost envied the young love as I watched the two of them.

They seemed so happy together although she had been hurt. Maybe I could get her to talk to Violet and help her through her emotions. Then suddenly I remembered my wonderful late wife, Melody. She was beyond beautiful. Just like my Violet. Same hair, same beautiful brown eyes, everything. I still missed her, but I knew that she was with us in spirit instead of body. I would have preferred for her to be here in body so I could sleep next to her every night, but that was just a long dream to hold my wife in my arms and have her fall asleep next to me. I still can't get used to her being gone. Her side of the bed lay neatly made every night as I dare not ruin it. Once in a while I would throw my arm over to her side of the bed as to wrap my arm around her. Then I woke and remembered that she was no longer with me, beside me asleep in bed.

After we finished eating, we all made it back to the fire. Some of the boys grabbed more wood and piled it on making the fire huge. Violet would have loved watching the embers dance in the sky. She used to love lots of things and I hoped that this change of scenery would do her good. That is if she ever decided to leave the house again.

We heard a few stories about the Quileute's heritage. I remember something about a chief or something becoming a spirit and being stranded in the spirit world. Billy told us that this chief ended up befriending a wolf and then ended up sharing the body of the wolf with. Then the chief; in the body of the wolf ran up to the tribe that he once overlooked. He ended up turning into a human but was not like what he looked before. He was taller and more muscular and ended up taking the man who stole his body and forbidding him from ever returning to the land again.

It was well past midnight when Billy and old Quil ended the stories of their forefathers. I ended up going home after a conversation with Billy about the fishing trip. It was almost one in the morning when I finally collapsed on my side of the bed.

The last thing I remember saying was "Good night Melody, my love. Sweet dreams."

**You've shown us the love in the last few chapters... please show us more love. It wont stop us from writing if you dont review, but we like to know anyway that there are others like us who are obsessed with Twilight. Damn stephanie meyer's to hell for writing something so brilliant :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so confused right now lmao. This is the next chapter i hope lmao. Three stories going and i get totally confused. I blame it on my hormones right now. (if you wanna know just PM me lol) **

**Excellent work goes to Suuperdani :) my bestest internet friend in the whole entire world. We are the most awesomest team in the world. Especially when we are like a continent apart! We so rock. but i give all the credit to S.D.! cause she has some awesomely weird things goin on in her head and well i'm just demented so i can get it to come out a lot easier.**

**Much love. CME :)**

**Chapter 5**

Violet's POV

I was up stairs organizing my many boxes in 'my room. Since we moved here it looked more like a storage shed than an actual bedroom. There were boxes everywhere! All mine of course.

The main reason for all of these boxes was because I had too much stuff from our old house and I just couldn't look at them anymore without bringing back memories of happier days. Days where I didn't feel scared or where I was constantly tired.

In these past few days however, I've been feeling so tired. Those dreams are so realistic to me and I can never get back to sleep when I end up screaming myself awake. Good thing these walls are so thick. My dad would freak out and run in here ever time I woke up in the early morning.

I'm not just physically tired, I'm also mentally drained as well.

I could never get the thought out of my head 'why are people so cruel? Why do the good people die when they have done nothing wrong in this life but love everyone they come across? What does it mean when people die when they are 'different' from other people? I mean they aren't dangerous or anything, just a little different from everyone else.

What ever happened to the saying, 'Why cant we all just live together and get along'"

I just don't understand life anymore the way I used to. I always believed that one way or another, people were good. They just needed a chance to show their good intentions. God, I was so naïve wasn't I?

I really don't know what to expect anymore but, the million dollar question is 'do I even care'?

I ended up opening one of my boxes and picked up an old notebook. 'I remember that.' I thought to myself.

I remembered my mom and dad always joking and having fun with me when I would show them what I put down on my paper. While most people would write words down to be able to sing some sort of song or write a poem, I wrote musical notes. I saw music everywhere; in the air, in people and even in the trees! And truth be told, I really did see all those beautiful notes in the air just waiting to be seized. Creating music was like breathing to me. I could hear them playing all the time but, not anymore.

The only thing I hear; dead silence. And that is why I decided to put the notebook back in the box and put it down in the basement with all of my other memories.

Finally done. My new room now consists of a bed, closet and two throw rugs and a bookshelf that I use to put my school books on when I'm not using them. I will take the boxes to the basement some other time, just not right now.

I don't need much. Simple things in life are what I want from now on. Not new expensive tennis shoes that is the latest craze or going to see that all too gory movie that everyone says they want to go see but won't because it will scare the holy heck out of them. I just really didn't care about anybody much anymore.

I was eventually ripped from my thoughts when I heard my dad calling me. "Hey Vi? There are some people downstairs and they want to meet you."

Oh great! Why do these people want to meet me for? I'm not all that interesting.

"You okay hun?" My dad asked by my doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Why?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well, because you're just sitting on the floor with your arms wrapped around your legs." My dad said crossing his arms and leaning against the frame. "Are you sure that you're feeling better?"

Oh crap. He knows! Since when does my dad have the ability to read me so well? "It's nothing dad. Just a small pain. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" My dad asked eying me suspiciously.

"Yes, I am now. There's cake on the counter and lemonade in the fridge I made this morning. Why don't you go back downstairs and talk to the neighbors?"

"Wait. You made cake and lemonade this morning? Honey, its nine forty-five in the morning. When-what time did you get up anyway? And don't lie to me." He asked squinting his eyes.

"Uh…um…I couldn't sleep." I said lowering my head.

My dad said nothing. He could clearly see the bags that had formed under my eyes from my lack of sleep. If he did hear me at night when I screamed myself conscious, he never let on. It ached him knowing that there was nothing in his power as a father he could do about it. He knew that I was becoming less and less of what I used to be every day and I hoped that he didn't think that any of this was any of his fault, because it wasn't.

"Okay, kiddo. I'll just… wait for you downstairs. Talk to the kids down there and feed them. Those Quileute kids are huge." He told me grinning. "Go take your shower. But hurry up I can't keep these boys entertained all day long."

"Thanks dad." I said looking up at him. He smiled at me then turned to go downstairs.

I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I started the water. Getting in I let the hot water calm my thoughts down and my heart rate. The water felt great as I soaped myself down and rinsed off. Fifteen minutes later, I was out of the shower drying off and getting dressed. I decided to just brush my wet hair and let it go for the day. I liked the feeling of how my hair always felt when it was wet.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the kitchen to the awaiting neighbors. That's when I saw them. One familiar face and two strange faces. I was almost too scared to go in the kitchen but, Jacob caught sight of me.

"Hey Vi." Jacob said as he turned to look at me.

"Hi Jacob." I said in a soft quiet voice. I hope he couldn't tell that I was still scared of them. Not just as people but holy cow they were huge.

"Come here. I want you to meet my friends." Jacob said as he motioned me into my own kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Just wanted to inform you that if you want the next chapter I want lots and lots of reviews :D so please, please review. Me and Suuperdani eat them like our favorite cookies :D We do love you all though. We just like reviews. **

**Love the mentally impaired duo lol CallmeEmbry and Suuperdani **

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE BEST SURPRISE EVER**

Embry's POV

Saturday morning I woke up to the sun shinning in my room. An odd thing, cause the sun rarely shown it's face on this peninsula.

Jake and Quil stopped by so we could head over to the Fairchild's house to meet this Violet. I have yet to meet this girl, but there's something inside me that really wants to meet her. I never rally had these feelings that I had deep inside me when we would go meet other families that came to the res. But, it was just deep inside me that I had to meet this girl. That feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that pulled you toward somebody. That feeling was pulling me toward the Fairchild's house and I couldn't understand why.

As Jake, Quil and I walked up to the house that feeling started to get overwhelming. I hid it as best as I could so that Jake and Quil wouldn't notice. They never said anything so I don't think they did notice or they just decided not to mention anything to me about it.

Anthony greeted us at the door even before we could ring the doorbell. We walked in and Anthony excused himself to go and get his daughter.

After a few minutes, he walked back into the living room and led us into the kitchen for an early morning snack of chocolate cake and lemonade. Anthony told us that Violet made it just this morning. Well, it was only ten in the morning! How early did this girl get up?

I took a bite of the huge piece that had been served to me and about died from it. It was the best chocolate cake I had ever tasted. Even better than Emily's and that girl can do wonders in the kitchen. I was dead wrong when I thought nobody could cook as well as Emily.

All was quiet except for the scraping of plates as the four of us devoured this awesome cake. Then I heard foot steps coming from the stairway. Good think I could mask my emotions. I was more excited in meeting her than anyone else and I had no idea why.

I sat there with my back to the doorway when the most exotic smell blew toward me. Roses and what else was that….the ocean?

Jake turned around and I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Vi." Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob." I heard her say in a soft, quiet voice. I swear it sounded like she was scared of us.

"Come here. I want you to meet my friends." Jacob said. I seen out of the corner of my eye he was motioning her to come into the kitchen.

I finally turned half way around to catch a glimpse of her. Suddenly everything around me stopped. I felt numb as the gravity around me, the air all of my surroundings didn't matter to me anymore. Only this beautiful, young girl. Nothing seemed to matter anymore but her. All I wanted to do was get as close to her as I possibly could. All that mattered in this world was this beautiful creature standing before me.

I finally caught sight of her eyes. Oh. My. God! How I could spend an eternity just staring into them! To me, her eyes were more precious than the rarest gem on the face of this earth. Her face was flawless. To me she looked like a goddess, no, she was even more perfect than one. She made a goddess look like…oh god I had to be near her! I'm not comprehending anything anymore. No words could come to mind as I looked at her beauty.

And her smile…wait, please, please, please my queen, smile!

She looks so sad. I can't let her be sad! How can I fix this? I must see this most beautiful creature smile!

I am now determined to throw myself at her feet to make her smile and protect her from every little thing in this world that would attempt to do harm to her. I would _die _for her just to protect her. Hell, she is my life. How could I have spent all this time without knowing someone so perfect. She was so perfect in my eyes that even the Cullen's didn't hold a candle to her beauty. I couldn't even blink, I was so caught up in her.

No words could describe what I'm feeling for her right now. But this is the _greatest_ feeling I have ever felt in my seventeen years of life! And now, I will never ever get enough of her. Just to feel how soft her skin is. And those soft, pouty lips. How I could be attached to those forever.

I felt a hand smack me on the back of my head. Dammit Jake! I thought to myself.

"Hey man." Jake said as he noticed all the signs. "Say hello to Violet."

"H-hi." I said as I looked into those too perfect brown eyes. They were making me melt. But I saw dark circles under her eyes and I wondered why. I had to do something to help her.

"Hi." My love, my life replied to me quietly. She seemed frightened and I made a promise to myself that she would never be afraid of anyone while I was with her. Ever.

"Can we show you around La Push?" Jake asked. I noticed that she actually was a bit reluctant to go with us.

"Go ahead Vi." Anthony told her. "I don't think anyone will harm you with these three huge guys around you." He walked over to her and put his hand on hers. My hand should be there.

"Dad." She whispered as if she didn't want any of us to hear. "I don't know." She said just as quiet. "I'm scared." she didn't even move her lips when I heard her say that.

"Violet?" I asked quietly. "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She turned to look at me like I would be the one to harm her. "I swear on all of my ancestors spirits that no harm will come to you."

"None of us will let anything happen to you." Quil stated.

"Come on sweetie." Anthony told her. "You need to get out and enjoy the sun. Who knows when we'll see it again."

"Alright." She said quietly agreeing. "I just need to get my shoes." and she walked off.

When she left it was like she took some part of me with her. Her beauty was imbedded in my brain as I longingly waited for her return.

I felt somebody leant toward me. "You did, didn't you?" It was Jake's voice.

"Huh, wh-yeah." I said without looking at him.

"We thought so." Quil said as his voice was louder than Jake's

"What are you three talking about?" Anthony asked.

There was silence as my eyes never left the spot where my beautiful Violet stood only minutes before.

**Please please review. I'm down on me knees pleading for reviews. The next chapter will come sooner if we get tons of reviews. I'm sorry but i'm being forced into it (Begs for mercy) lol but Please i've got the munchies and well the reviews fill me up for a while :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**WHY DO I FEEL SO CONFUSED**

Violet's POV

I was really scared to go to the kitchen, but my dad had to put that sad look on his face before I could even say no.

Okay, I can do this. I'll just say hi and go back to my room and be left along. I thought.

Just as I entered the kitchen, I saw three _very _tall…boys? There is no way they were boys. They were HUGE! I wonder how old they are. My dad said that some kids from the reservation wanted to see me but where are they? These guys clearly aren't boys.

But, when one of them turned around, I could see that it was that kid Jacob. At least I think it was him.

"Hey Violet." Jacob said.

"Hi, Jacob." I managed to say. I was really afraid of them. By the looks of them they could split me in half if they wanted to.

"Come here. I want you to meet my friends." Jacob said smiling.

That's when I saw him. I felt a soothing feeling overwhelm me when I saw him. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life and he was right in front of me. He was absolutely gorgeous!

I couldn't move. Neither could he. Oh god, why was he looking at me like that for anyway?

I have no idea what to do. My dad thinks that they are all nice boys but, they might be just pretending.

"Come on Embry. Say hello to Violet." that Jacob said to the really good looking one.

He managed a hi and, well, I don't know, maybe he was frightened of me or something else. I just didn't understand, but I managed to say hi back to him anyway.

Okay. I did my part. Maybe my dad will let me go back to my room.

I was going to ask him when Jacob asked me if he and his friends could show me around.

I was going to politely said no, but my dad had to interrupt before I could speak.

Politelly,I was going to say no ,when my dad had to say something!

"Go ahead Vi. I don't think anyone will harm you with these three huge guys around to protect you."

Of course not. Because they could easily shut me up if they so desired!

"Dad." I whispered. I tried to tell him everything I was feeling with my eyes. But of course that didn't work. It only worked with me and mom. Great dad, just great. "I'm scared."

Then, all of a sudden the boys that I didn't know started talking to me. And even this very beautiful guy said that they wont let anything happen to me. Yeah, right! Because they are all such nice people and the world is a big colorful rainbow. I thought sarcastically.

Why did my dad have to do this to me?!

"Come on sweetie." My dad said. "You need to get out and enjoy the sun. who knows when we'll see that again."

I left the kitchen with the excuse to get my shoes. I just needed time to think. Why was my dad doing this to me? Which part of staying away from people did he not understand?

I have to say that this really beautiful and tall guy with those incredible eyes…wait! What am I thinking? That doesn't mean anything. If there's one think I learned its not to judge a book by it's cover. They could be some kind of gang or something. Who knows? I mean, they are all huge and muscular. Who knows what these guys are capable of doing or if they're using any illegal drugs!

Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll just go for a walk with them and then come back home and I'll never have to see them anymore.

Although…I wouldn't mind seeing that one guy….

Wait! What?

No, of _course_ I would!

Dammit Vi. Focus!

I put my shoes on along with my baggy coat. Just for safety reasons, I put a can of pepper spray in my pocket.

Well, here goes nothing!

**okay, okay. i know it's not extra long, but suuperdani and i will try like crazy to make the next chapter way longer. Do you forgive us? PWEAZE :( Leave us lots of comments on how you all like it so far :) thanks to everyone who reviewed us on the last chapter! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my little darlings! I/we are overjoyed by all of your reviews! TYVM we love you to pieces. PLEASE review for us more…well okay, for SUUPERDANNI! She's got a birthday coming up this next week and we need to send her well wishes for being as old as she is…I'm not talkin! LOL But please, please if I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg for reviews I'll do it! **

**Now to the LONG awaited chapter 9 :P **

**CHAPTER 9**

**ONE NICE SUMMERS DAY**

As I walked down the stairs, I felt this odd pulling sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was like I had to see that guy again. The one Jacob called Embry. Hmm, wonder where his mother came up with that name.

My breathing became somewhat shallow as I started toward the kitchen. I hope none of these boys noticed the bags that had made a home under my eyes from my lack of sleep.

Slowly I crept to the doorway of the kitchen where the three boys were waiting for me when I heard two of the boys arguing with each other.

"Don't touch her Jake." A beautifully deep voice said.

"I got Ness, Em. Just chill out man."

I actually kind of wanted to see La Push. I've heard good things about this place before and the first time I walked though to the beach the sight was really wonderful. Even when that Quil guy showed up when I talked to that pretty little girl Claire. I can't believe I actually ran from him. Yep, not a pleasant memory. Maybe I should apologize to him.

"So." Jacob said as he saw me enter the kitchen. "We're all set!"

"Sure Jacob. Dad, I won't be long. Okay?" I said looking over to him.

"Ah, take your time kiddo. I talked to Billy last night and we're gong to the Police Chief's house today, so I'll be back later." I looked disbelievingly at my dad. Was her serious? Of course he was!

"It's okay dad."

"Bye Mr. Fairchild. You can be sure that I'll take good care of Violet." The dark skinned god like boy, Embry told my father while we walked out the kitchen door.

The weird thing that I realized was that Embry was not taking his eyes off me. And Jacob and Quil were wearing these huge grins on their faces. Or was that just my imagination?

"So, where are we gong?" I was trying to be nice since it must have been really hard for them to be taken out of their normal routine to show the place to the 'new girl.'

"Well, actually, we're kidnapping you." I would have taken this seriously if Quil wasn't smiling from ear to ear.

"Ha. So it's a good thing I brought my pepper spay along then." I said with a smile. Jeez, that felt so weird, me smiling.

The boys started to laugh. Did I just make a joke? Wow, that is a shocker, even for me! I bet their laughs can break a wall with as much intensity as they had with their laughter.

"Ha ha, that's good Violet." Jacob laughed. "She is funny! Embry…she is funny!"

I turned a little to see that Embry was right next to me. Very close actually. Like almost touching me but he wasn't laughing, only smiling wit ha strange look on his face. Jacob seemed to notice too and gave a little whistle which made him turn his eyes to give his friend an angered look.

Jacob, Quil and Embry seemed like good friends. They are lucky to have each other.

"So, we're taking my car." Jacob said.

"Good idea, Jake. I think it's a good idea too if we are wanting to test these new tires you just bought." Embry seemed very excited when he talked about cars in general. Boys and their toys!

After that, his face seemed to light up when he turned to me and asked if I wanted to drive his friends car.

"Oh no, next time. I think it's good if we leave it to the pros."

"Huh? What do you mean? It's no problem, Violet, really. I don't mind. Embry and Quil are always driving my car. It's cool, really" Jacob told me smiling.

Oh man! How did I get stuck in this mess. I barely leave the house and things are already going wrong. That or maybe I was just scared to tell them the truth.

Okay, here it goes. "Well, it's not that. I appreciate it Jacob. But I don't know how to drive." I said the last few words even quieter than the previous one but, they all hear it.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison. Man are they loud! And they all have the same shocked expression on their faces. It was like I was a hydra with three heads!

"It's just… just that I never thought it was necessary to learn." I said quietly as I glanced up at Embry.

Of the three, Embry was the fastest to lose his expression. He had such a serene face that it made me calm down immediately. And that was not an easy thing to do.

"It's okay Violet. Not all of us know everything." Embry said. "Take for example Quil. Until today he doesn't know that we all know that he sleeps with his blue teddy bear because he's afraid of the boogey man." He finished with a smile.

"HEY!" Quil replied angrily. I almost laughed at that. The muscles on the corners of my mouth twitched into a small grin, I think. And that seemed to satisfy Embry. "I. Don't. Sleep. With. A. Bear!" Quil finished

"Oh yeah you do dude. And we ALL know it!" Embry told me sniggering. "And his name is Stuart. You know you cant lie to us bro."

"Dude! You didn't need to say it in front of her! Now my manhood is over!" Quil said in almost a whisper, but I heard the last part well. "It was a gift from Claire anyway."

Teddy bear? Taking care of a little girl? Is he gay or something? That's cool if he is, I have no problem with that, but this really isn't any of my business.

Embry kept staring at me and surprisingly I was still grinning.

"No one had to know everything." Quil said pulling himself slightly back together after such a blow. "Besides, we are all excellent drivers…"

"And I could teach you some day, any day. That is…if…you want… of course." Embry said gently as he looked like something from a distant dream.

"Sure." I agreed. For some reason I wouldn't mind spending time with Embry. Wait! Did I just say… 'sure'? Oh my god! Did I just think about spending time with Embry!? Where is this coming from? Am I under some kind of spell by just looking into his eyes? What the hell Violet!

"Alright people, lets go!" Jacob said getting into the drivers seat. "Quil, stop whining. You're acting like a girl."

"Ah, shut up Jake!" Quil growled as he got in the passengers seat.

Embry helped me in the back. I slid over for him to get in and we were off. To where? Only Jacob knew, or at least I think he knew!

Embry's POV

I can't believe how lucky I am! I woke up this morning with this knot in my stomach, excited to meet the daughter of Mr. Anthony Fairchild and I had no idea why. And as soon as I lay eyes on her she was the most perfect beauty ever to bless me on the face of this Earth! GOD! She's so beautiful, and now I'm sitting right next to her in the back of Jakes rabbit!

If I don't say something soon she might think that I'm some kind of weirdo that keeps staring at her.

"So, Violet. What do you think of La Push so far?" I asked her with a huge grin spread across my face.

She turns to look at me with those incredible brown eyes. Damn, she's making me melt into her. Cool it Call. Keep it together. Oh, god how I want to… 'ENOUGH CALL' my mind screams. After a few seconds she realizes that I was talking to her as if she didn't want any of us to talk to her. No, that can't be right.

"Oh, I haven't seen a lot yet. But so far it seems like a very calm and peaceful place to live." She told me honestly.

"Ha! It might look like that now but, a few months ago…"

"Shut it, Quil!"

Thank you Jake!

Her voice is so incredible! I don't know what it sounds like to Jake or Quil but, to me it was a mixture between a nightingale and a seraphim. I could listen to her all day and never get tired of her beautiful voice. I wonder what it's like to hear her sing? God, I much keep those beautiful lips of hers talking. If I don't, I might just attach mine to hers and get a little carried away! "CALM DOWN!" my brain bellowed. If she doesn't speak again soon it will be as if I became deaf without that beautiful voice she has.

Being so close to her and the fact that Jake's care is too small for three of us, I could touch her hand with the excuse of lack of space. Yeah, that's it. I'll just move my hand and touch hers. I wanted to touch every part of her that I could! Her hand, her hair, her eyes. I wanted to touch every inch of her body that I possibly could. She was driving me insane. And her scent…oh god, her scent was the most exotic floral aroma, and, wait. Do I smell a bit of sea salt?

Damn, is this how the others who imprinted felt about their mates? If it is, how the hell did they handle it? I mean, it's one thing to see it through their eyes, in their memories while patrolling but, to experience it … I don't know if I'm strong enough to contain my pubescent urges! I have to be strong. She looks like she's been through hell and back even before she stepped foot here on the rez.

Just to be near her takes my breath away. I have to remain very calm not to take her out of this car and go far away from everyone else. Just to be alone wit her and only her. She's mine! All mine! But, my beautiful angel might be too scared of my reaction since it's almost an hour since I've met her. The most wonderfully intoxicating sixty minutes of my life!

Even with the warm sun in the sky my love, my life, my future was wearing baggy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. That is so weird. She didn't look like she was over weight, and it was a sunny day, surprisingly so. Why was she hiding her body for?

I was ecstatic to say the least by the vision that was by my side. Yes, my side! Her hair was in a messy bun. You could see that it was a dark, very curly brown. Why was she hiding her hair for? Such a beautiful work of art and she was hiding every inch from me. Her hair should be down and flowing free in the wind! Ah, but what I really wanted to do now was to loosen her bun and lock my fingers into those beautiful silk locks and kiss her like no man has ever kissed her before!

Her face holds so much sadness. I have to do something, anything and NOW! It's unbearable for me to see the reason of my existence like this. I must somehow get that baggy sweatshirt off her and she how beautiful her body really is.

Violet's POV

La Push is a very beautiful place and the trees! The blue sky, (well, on a sunny day like this anyway) turns this place into a magical atmosphere. Right now, I can even say that I'm glad that I'm here. Three god like boys with one that for some reason cannot keep his eyes off me.

"So Violet. Aren't you glad you came with us?" Embry asked as we got out of the car.

Is there something in the water, or can Embry read my mind? "Yeah, but where are we?" I ask as he waits for me at the front of the car.

"At one of my favorite places! Milla's shop." Jacob told me as we walked to the entrance of the store. "You can find almost anything here. That's why we don't need to go to Forks or Port Angeles to look for much stuff."

Jacob seemed really excited about this place. I don't know why, but he reminded me of a puppy. And I must say that this shop sounds like a unique place. The outside was made of wood and you could notice the carvings of animals that it had all around. It also had photos of people in the area. I saw one of Embry, Quil and Jacob and some others that were about the same height as them. Others I didn't recognize. They were all standing by a wooden wolf close to the entrance. Pretty!

"See anything you like?" Embry asked as he caught me staring at the photo. His voice reminded me of velvet.

"I like the picture." I said catching myself smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah. Well, these are our friends. They were all at the bonfire last night." Embry said looking into my eyes. Then he looked sad. "It was a real shame that you weren't there."

His look held so much pain that I thought that it had something to do with the fact that I wasn't there yesterday, but that's impossible. Maybe he was just remembering something else.

"Well, I couldn't make it." I said as I tried to look into his warm beautifully captivating brown eyes. "But, I'm sure that your friends are great."

I wasn't going to tell him the real reason that I wasn't there. Since today was probably the last time I was going to see any of these three boys. I mean I'm doing my part. Aren't I? I left the house!

"Oh yeah, they're the best!" Embry told me lighting up. "I'm sure you'll love them too once you meet them!"

More people to meet? Wait a minute! Did I sign up in some type of popularity contest? I said 'Your friends seem great' that's all. But, how could I say this to Embry? That I'm not looking for more people to know? Since when do I care? Good god, I just met the guy! He might be extremely beautiful and have this breathtaking eyes and smile…

WHOA there Violet! That doesn't mean anything.

What if I were blind? I'm sure I wouldn't have this kind of problem It's just the outside that I see right now. I didn't want to think about it but, in time he probably is just like every other boy out there. The harsh reality of this world. It's okay though, I'm used to it.

So, I'm going to be the nicest person I possibly can and politely tell him that I'm not looking forward to meeting new people.

"Embry, the truth is…"

"Come on you two! Why are you waiting outside? Other people want to pass you know!?" Quil's voice came from somewhere just inside the entrance.

"Quil looks like an angry housewife!" Embry whispered close to my ear. "We better get inside or else Quil is going to go ballistic on us. He really loves this shop."

The interior was really beautiful. It seemed that time had stopped in here. I must have been gaping as my eyes wandered around the place.

"So, what do you think?" An old lady with braided white hair asked from behind the counter. She had this huge smile spread across her face. I'll admit, if I worked in a place like this, I would definitely be smiling too.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life." I heard Embry say as my eyes still wandered around the quaint shop.

"I am not talking to you Embry Call! I'm talking to the young lady next to you. Are you cold dear?" She asked as my head shot to where she had been standing. I looked up at Embry, his face looked of pure concern. Why? Because I was too cold? What's the matter with that? Oh yeah, because it's sunny out today.

"It's nothing mamn. I'm just a cold person." I answered her.

It didn't seem like she really believed me when I said that. But even so, she put up another smile like it was nothing.

"Call me Milla dear. That's my name. And don't you worry about that. These boys seem to radiate heat where ever they go! And since you're with them…"

"Thank you very much Milla." Embry said some what politely. It was like she was irritating him. "We're gonna take a look at the rest of the shop now."

"As you wish Embry. Quil and Jacob are in the toy section."

Toys? Well I can't blame them. Everything in here is so interesting.

"Welcome to La Push dear." The old woman said still smiling at me.

"Thank you Milla." I replied as I smiled back.

Embry guided me to a hall filled with Native American items. Paintings, statues, art, crafts, anything you could imagine about their culture was here.

"I think I know why you guys like this place so much." I whispered awestruck at the many items on the wall.

"It's great spending time here. But, it's not our main place to hang out." Embry said as we walked slowly down the hall.

"Really? Where is this place you like to hang out?" I asked as I turned to look into his captivating eyes.

I was being nosey, I'll admit it. But there was something about Embry that pulls me to him. Just looking at him and he had the most adorable smile on his face that brought a smile to my own. It seems like every time I look into his eyes or say something his face lights up like it's Christmas morning. I know I have a very futile imagination.

"We like to hang out at Sam and Emily's. She's an amazing cook! But, we also love to go to First Beach. It's so beautiful. It's like we have this feeling of freedom when we jump off the cliffs. You're going to love it there."

ME? What is with these guys wanting to pull me to them? They don't even know me! I could be some kind of serial killer and they wouldn't even notice!

Oh how naïve! It usually comes along with ignorance. Trust me, I know. But how can I tell him that? Believe it or not it seems harder with those puppy loving big brown eyes staring down at me.

"Well Embry. The thing is, is that I suffer from a disease and I'm not allowed to be in touch wit the sea water. Otherwise my skin starts to get all red…and, well, my health status changes."His face was twisted up in an expression of such pain, that it was too hard to describe. It even looked like he was about to cry. I felt bad for telling him.

"Are you sick? Please, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Embry apologized still looking concerned. "Is there anything I can do? Please, I'm sorry! I…"

OH MY GOD! Was he serious? It wasn't his fault my condition was different from other peoples. But even so, he seemed really worried about it. My heart just skipped a beat. I mean, it isn't everyday that a boy the size of a tree looks in pain over a girl he hardly even knows.

Suddenly, his hands start to shake. I think that he's having a panic attack or something. So without thinking I grabbed both of his hands. I was almost in shock! His hands were so warm. I'm only used to my cold ones and I'm okay with that. Maybe he's just got a fever.

He seems to notice too and his shaking just stops automatically. Then I let go of his hands.

"No. It's okay. It's not your fault." I whispered. "It's just, can I ask you something?" I didn't look up at him. I looked down at the floor.

"Anything." He answered. I felt his gaze burning me.

He seemed so sure. Like I was asking him to make an oath or something.

"Just, please don't tell anyone I told you this, okay?" I finally said looking up at him. "I don't want anybody to find out. There is really no need to."

He looked right inside my eyes, like he could see my very soul. He took my hands and when I think he is going to say something, we hear Quil and Jake.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

They seemed ashamed that they interrupted our moment. Wait a minute…a moment? Did we just have a moment? No. No way. I'm just confusing things that's all. Actually Embry looks like a mixture between sadness and anger when he spoke to them.

"What do you want?" He growled menacingly and it scared me. Quil and Jacob noticed too.

"Chill man. We need to keep our tour going."

"And where are we going?"

I'll admit. I was having a good time so far. Where ever we were going must be better than this place. I'd really like to know where.

"To First Beach."

WHAT!? I screamed in my head.

**A/N: If you want to know what a 'Hydra, nightingale and a seraphim' are just Google it. It's kind of hard to explain but it will give you a little hint as to where the story is going to go :P MWWHAAAAAA! We are so devious! And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. That little button in the middle down there...it's lacking attention and wants you to tell us how much you LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken us a while to get this posted. We wanted it just right and we've both been very busy! Again...LOVE YOU SUUPERDANI!**

**Hope you all enjoy. It probably isn't long enough for your liking but at least we got it up for you! Thanks to all who have reviewed! We love you!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TO THE BEACH **

Violet's POV

WHAT!? I screamed in my head. Oh god, I hope Embry didn't notice me frozen in place.

He looked at me then, calmer than seconds ago. "I wont let you get near the water. I promise."

Great Violet! Just GREAT!

His hands, still holding mine stroked the back of my hands. "I-I don't know Embry."

"I won't get you even close to the water."

"Come on you two!" Quil's voice came from a distance.

"Promise?" I whispered barely audible.

"I promise, Violet." Embry whispered to me with a smile. "I won't let you get close to the water." He assured me again.

"Umm, okay then."

"What's the hold up?" Jacob asked. I could have swore I heard Embry growl.

"We're discussing…things." Embry answered. It looked like he was losing his patients with his friends today.

"Lets go." I said quietly to Embry as I squeezed his hand.

He looked back down at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that." He looked so hurt.

"It's alright. I've seen worse." I told him.

Scary as it was, I didn't seem too put out by it. Embry held my hand on the way out to the car and opened the door for me. And here I thought boys didn't do that anymore. I scooted over for him to get in, and when he closed the door, he instantly grabbed hold of my hand.

Jacob and Quil jumped in and we took off to First Beach.

Embry's POV

I jumped in the car after noticing Violet had moved over for me. I cant believe how graceful she moves. It's not like I'm the only one who revolves around her. It's almost like she has the entire world at her finger tips.

She's so beautiful and yet so sad. I would just love to walk with her along the beach and see if she will tell me why she's so sad.

And why is she so cold? I couldn't believe she actually touched me when I got so mad and started shaking. Her cool touch was exactly what I needed. No, it _is_ what I will always need from her.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, yet I couldn't because I didn't want to push her away. I wanted her safe in my arms from today on out.

"Where was it you moved from, Violet?" Quil blurted out. I'll have to slap him in the back of the head for that later.

"Tennessee." My sweet beauty answered. She had no clue what she was going to get involved in. Us, a pack of hormone crazed werewolves that phased to kill leeches.

"You don't sound like you're from Tennessee." Jake said checking her out in his rear view mirror.

I shot him a look that he knew all too well. The look that said 'back off, she's mine'. Besides, he had Nessie anyway. Why wasn't he spending time with her anyway?

"Violet." I asked after a few minutes silence. She turned her beautiful head to look up at me. Her expression was sad again and it made me wonder what had happened to her.

"Yes, Embry." she said in that sweet voice of hers. It was music to my ears and made me feel like jell-o when she spoke my name.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the beach with me?"

"That sounds like fun."

Wow! I'm so happy that she wants to walk down the beach and talk to me. I couldn't blow this. It would kill me if she started hating me.

Minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot adjacent to the beach. I got out then helped my beautiful Violet out. But before we started on our walk alone, Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady walked up to us.

"Hey, Em." Paul yelled from a distance. "Care to introduce us to your friend?"

"Yeah, sure. This is Violet." I told them then turned to look at my future. "Violet, this is Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady." I pointed to each one who waved to her when I said their name.

"It's nice to meet you." She softly whispered.

"Wow." Collin said.

"Hi." Brady said.

Seth put out his hand. "Nice to meet you Violet."

I noticed Violet was hesitant in shaking Seth's hand. I loosened my grip for her to shake his hand but, she held mine tighter.

"It's alright Violet. They wont hurt you."

She looked up at me with a look that she was so unsure of everybody. Something seriously bad must have happened in Tennessee.

"I promise." I said trying to reassure her.

She reached out and shook Seth's hand, flinching. It must be his warm hands. She didn't gasp like she had for me though and that had to be some sort of sign that she might like me. That is, when she knows me better, of course.

"So, what brings you to La Push?" Paul asked.

"Change of scenery." She said softly after releasing Seth's hand.

"Hey. How about we go for a swim!?"

"We'll pass." I told Paul.

"When have you passed up going in the water, Call?" Collin said slyly.

"Don't feel like it today." I growled.

"I bet Violet wouldn't mind going in the water." Paul said slyly.

Before I could stop him he scooped up _my_ Violet. I heard her screaming 'No!' and I knew I had to stop Paul before he threw her in and she got sick. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she were to get sick.

"Paul, NO!" I growled.

I reached them before they got to the shore line running in front of him to stop him.

"She can't go into the ocean." I told him

"Why not? I don't see anything that says she can't."

"She-she can't swim." I growled again. "And I don't want you to drown her!"

"Great, there goes my fun." Paul groaned. He practically threw her like a rag doll at me.

I caught her before she fell on any of the rocks. "Are you alright?"

"Ah…uhm. I-I don't know." Violet gasped. She was on the verge of tears as I held her close to me. She closed her eyes saying, "This was a bad idea."

I held my Violet tighter against my body having the feeling she was going to faint at anytime. Then she just pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes…they were huge as she stared out to the waters edge.

"I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea. I can't do this." She said thinking that I wouldn't hear.

Now there was just the two of us since the others ran off into the water to have fun. Jake and Quil were carefully watching us in the middle of the beach. They were tense when they heard her say that.

"Violet?" I whispered cautiously. Her head spun toward me so fast that in the condition she was in she could have broken it.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your friends fun today Embry. I have to go home now. Goodbye."

My life had told me. She looked angry and yet so sad as a tear escaped her eye.

She started walking so fast that she didn't even wait for me to say that I would bring her home. Now there was only one thing on my mind besides my Violet, my delicate flower: Kill Paul! And by the looks on Jake and Quil's faces, so were they.

"Violet, wait!" I hollered at her.

"What?" She growled. She didn't even stop to walk or to look at me as I caught up to her.

"Can I give you a ride home, please?" I almost begged, just to be close to her for just a little bit longer.

She stopped for a second with her head still down and said almost in a whisper, "Thank you, Embry."

I came to her side and tried to see her face, but she was so absorbed in looking at her sneakers that I thought she was going to open a hole in them. The reason of my existence couldn't be like that! Where did I go wrong? _Paul!_ I growled to myself. He is so finished! I would never have done anything like that to Rachel! And still, he picks up the most spectacular woman in my life into his arms and terrorizes her? I am NOT going to let him get away with hurting my imprint like this.

We reached Jake's car and I opened the passenger door for her and she whispered a small 'thank you'. I think it's because I wasn't supposed to hear her say that.

My Violet is so gracious! She holds all of my attention with the smallest of gestures like entering a car. She's beyond perfect! I can't wait to see how she looks with all of that gorgeous hair loose, without a heavy coat and without those pants… WHOA, cool your jets there, Call! Keep those hormones in check! But as of right now, all I can do is dream about how soft and sexy those legs…KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF CALL!!!

Words…yeah, I gotta keep reminding myself that I can't stay watching her like this all the time. At least not now. It would look creepy to her, but it was so hard not to, as beautiful as she is.

"I'm sorry about Paul, Violet. He's a moron but, he's better now since he met Ra…"

It's okay, Embry."

Okay, she doesn't want to talk. But, I can't let the love of my life leave like this. Could I?

"Look, I know that today wasn't quite what we expected, but let me make it up to you?" I asked with a puppy dog look on my face. It did come easy, since I phased into a giant wolf! "Tonight, at Sam and Em…"

"No. It's fine, Embry. I'm going to be busy tonight." She said these words a bit higher than before.

Was she angry? I'm so gonna destroy that worthless mutt that goes by the name of Paul. How dare you treat MY IMPRINT like that!

We were having a great day, and she seemed to be enjoying herself and opening up more, which was absolutely great! But now, my soul is closing up again and I felt all her pain too.

There is no way I'm going to let the love of my life, my future, the mother of my children be like this ever again!

I didn't even notice as I drove her home that we were already in front of her house. 'Say something, Call!' She reminded me of a frightened pet, her arms hugging herself and her head down. I'd give anything to be those arms right now. Feeling her beautiful body, feeling that soft luxurious skin underneath that sweatshirt. 'Please, spirits, help me control my urges!

"Violet, I know that you'll be busy later but, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow…"

"Embry." Oh my spirits. How she said my name made me want to melt into her lap. I had to remind myself to breathe! "Thank you for the tour. It-it was…interesting. I'm sure that you and your friends are very…friendly since you've known each other since kindergarten and all but, I'm not the most enticing person to be around right now.

'What?!' It felt like a thousand knives were piercing through my already aching body when she said that. Something really traumatic must have happened to my Violet for her to shut down like this. And I can't leave her alone like this!

"No, Violet. It's just…"

"Go back to your friends. I'm sure they're wondering where you are. Goodbye, Embry." She said and quickly got out of the car. She closed the door so fast that it took me a few seconds to realize what had happened.

Of course I was not going to leave her that easily. Not that I wanted to, but before I go inside my loves house there is another matter that needs attending to.

_KICK! PAUL'S! ASS!!!_

Before I start Jake's car, I heard small sobs coming from inside the house. My flower was crying behind the door she closed just a few seconds ago. It was tearing me apart! From inside I could hear her whisper: 'I can't do this anymore.'

I wanted to go in that house and comfort her so bad. But I was worried that she would completely hate me if I ran inside and wrapped my arms around her. I really didn't want to freak her out anymore than what she already was. So, I decided that I would try to calmly drive back to the beach and confront Paul man to man.

As I started driving, my hands started shaking so bad that I had to pull over before I phased and totaled Jake's car. As I got out I didn't have time to strip. I ran into the woods as fast as I possibly could and then it happened. My anger got the best of me as I phased. I heard no one as I ran to the beach. My thoughts were as of right this moment of _Paul._ Teach him a lesson for tormenting the love of my life. What would he have done if I did something traumatizing to Rachel? He would probably phase right away and try to kill me! This was nothing compared to what I was going to do to him and teach him to leave others imprints alone!

I reached the beach within seconds after phasing. I let out a growl knowing that Jake and Quil would hear. They knew what I wanted to do and walked over to where Paul was now standing. They somehow got him to walk over to the trees where I was standing and watched for me to make my attack on him while he was human.

I know that it wasn't a great idea, but that bastard scared MY VIOLET so bad that I really didn't care if he was human or not! He was gonna get his ass taught a very important lesson about touching others imprints!

I could hear Jake and Quil talking to Paul as they got closer to me. It seemed like Paul didn't have a clue. He was all fun and games. That's when I made my move. He was right at the edge of the tree line and I pulled him in dragging him by his leg. I knew he was about to phase at any second and I found myself not caring about anything but revenge. I jumped on him a second before he phased. He struck me as I bit down on his neck. I heard him yelping and I couldn't hear anything from him since we were in different packs.

I heard Jake and Quil phase and jump in my head. Then Jake growled at me. Not threateningly, he wouldn't do that to any of us. He's such a cool Alpha. It was more of a warning that Sam was on his way, wondering why I was attacking Paul. I had seen the visions that Jake was sending to Sam about my Violet being almost thrown into the beach and that I had told Paul that she couldn't swim and how he threw her at me like she meant nothing to him or anybody else. Those thoughts made my skin boil again as I bit at his muzzle. He kept yelping as I started biting and attempting to take chucks of anything I could out of him.

**Please, please, please review :D It will make our day that much better! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun with it a little. Needed the distraction! Anyway this all wouldnt be possible without the brilliant mind that I would like to call Superdani's lol as you know, i'm just the demented one here to put it out on...i was gonig to say paper but that doesnt sound right.**

Anyway....enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11**

**LATE NIGHT TALK**

I feel so cold. I never felt cold like this, but things are changing now. Everything is changing, actually.

It's so different now, especially for me. I've changed so much and I don't like it. But how can I make things go back like they used to be? I don't think there's a way. There is no magic carpet or prince charming that is going to show up and make things go well for me ever again.

That sort of thing just never happens.

And that's why I'm no the floor of my room, thinking. My dad just arrived hom and went strait to bed. He told me that he had a great time with his new friends. He didn't even have dinner and I made food for nothing…again.

Well, at least someone is having fun. Don't get me wrong, I'm not like one of those depressed people that want to kill themselves all the time. Oh, hell no! In fact, I'm happy for my dad. He is happy here, and he's made friends! Great!

But, I just don't know how to act anymore. I don't even know if I fit in here. Everything sounds so complicated right now and I don't know what to do!

Oh, just great! Now I'm crying…again! I cant take this anymore! To be like this ghost who cries all the time! I wasn't like this! I was never like this! But, like I said, things are different now. Maybe that's my problem. Everything is changing and I just don't fit in anymore. Like the odd man out.

Easy girl. What you're talking about doesn't make sense. Try to stay calm. Think about Embry…Embry? Where the hell did that come from? I must really be out of my mind to think like that and I hardly know him. With his size, so strong, those deep brown eyes I could stare into all day…those thick eyebrows, that gorgeous smile…ahh, that smile…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? Snap out of it Violet! Since when am I that shallow? But, it wasn't just his physical appearance that got my attention. It was his honesty (at least he seemed honest when he was talking to me. He really seemed worried when his fried tried to throw me into the water.

And, Embry was huge! I mean really huge! Like a building! But still, he's go that innocent look about him. It doesn't make any sense. I know, I'm just going crazy! But it's pointless to be thinking about him, since today was probably the last time I would see him or any of his friends ever again.

I mean, they must be thinking that I'm some weirdo or something like that after today. And I don't blame them. People tend to judge things or people they don't know. And, of course, Embry must prefer to be with his friends. They must have known each other since forever! Besides, I made it very clear to him that I'm not he best of companions right now.

Tap, tap, tap.

What was That!

Tap, tap tap.

An owl? Or another kind of bird?

Tap, tap, tap.

It's TEN THIRTY for Christ's sake! Go make a nest on someone else's window! The noise just wouldn't stop, so I got up from the floor to see what Tweety wanted. It took me a few seconds to get used to the light when I looked through the window.

Huh? There was no bird there…it was…Embry? I have to be dreaming. But…but, what happened to my usual nightmare? Not that I was complaining or anything, but I knew I was dreaming. It was the only , because a guy like Embry would not stop hanging out with is friends just to see 'the new girl', and two, I knew I was dreaming because he was shirtless. And it was a very cold night. That's why I said I was dreaming.

But at the same time that I was convincing myself to go back to my bed and dream some more, a small voice said my name.

"Violet!"

"Embry?" I said as I turned back toward the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You told me that you were busy tonight, but you didn't say until what time. So, I just decided to come by and see how you were doing.""Uh…I…I'm…fine?"

A huge smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but to feel my heart skip just a bit.

"Why don't you come down? We could hang out for awhile." He said still smiling.

Okay, stop! I might be having a total shallow moment in my mind, but it is late and my dad is sleeping and there's a shirtless guy calling me to go outside? What does that tell me? He might be some type of crazy lunatic that wants to kill me…or worse!

"But, now, Embry?" Why did I just say that? I don't know if it is true. I hardly know him.

So, I decided to stay in the middle of this situation for me own safety. I could go down and talk to him, but just from the porch without going anywhere else. And I'd bring my pepper spray."Hi, Violet." Embry said when I walked out to the front porch a few minutes later.

God, his smile is breathtaking! And his voice is so deep! It reminds me of velvet. When he said my name, it was like a warm blanket enveloping me."Embry, hi. What are you doing here?" I was still shocked as we stood on the porch.

The night was beautiful and with a completely god like guy, shirtless in front of me was _the_ most perfect view in this world."I told you, I came to see you."

"But why?" I asked looking from his naked chest up to his dreamy brown eyes."To make sure you were alright." Embry answered as his smile faded. Was he actually concerned? "I wanted to apologize to you again for what Paul did to you earlier." He growled out Paul's name like a very bad curse word."It's alright, Embry." I whispered gazing into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"I took care of it for you." Embry told me. His smile grew wider, like he taught him a lesson. "Paul won't be bothering you like that again."

"Thank you." I whispered. Could he have actually taken care of him? What did he do anyway to him?

"You're very welcome." He whispered back. I noticed his hand moving toward mine. I didn't flinch as he carefully touched my hand with his. It was like life was being forced into my body just by his touch alone. "Want to take a walk?""It's late though." I told him."Ten thirty isn't late and it's Saturday."

"Alright." I said hesitantly. "We aren't going anywhere are we? Cause if we are, I'll have to change."

"Nah, we'll just walk." Embry said helping me off the porch. "And talk about what ever." He added shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's your shirt?" I said not knowing what to talk about as we started walking down the road. "It's kind of cold out tonight and you're running around without a shirt?"

"Ah…uhm…yeah." Embry hesitated. What was he hiding from me? "I just don't like wearing shirts." He wasn't looking at me.

"You don't like to where shirts, so you just run around La Push without a shirt when it's this could out?"

"Like I said, I don't like to wear shirts." He said smiling down at me. "Why are you always so sad?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing."

"Well, it has to be something. Violet…" Embry whispered. He stopped walking and turned to me. God, I hope he didn't see the tear that just ran down my cheek. "What's wrong?" I just shook my head. I couldn't find my voice to answer his question and I wasn't looking up at him. I was looking to the road we had come from. "I won't hurt you, Violet. Just, please talk to me?"

I hardly know him, and he's saying things like this? But why? People are NOT like this. But, his big brown eyes just wouldn't let me think of anything else to say.

"I can't. it's too hard to talk about." I whispered finally

"I won't judge you." He said as he dropped down to his knees. "Just, please look at me?"

Oh, god. He was begging me now! I feel so terrible. I feel like I'm hurting him too. I wasn't planning on doing that! How could I let this happen? Oh God!

"Please, Embry. I can't. Not right now anyway."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Did it have something to do in Tennessee?" My head jerked to his so fast I thought I would scare him away. All he did was just kneel in front of me waiting for my answer."Ye…yes." I answered honestly, quietly. "I-it…d-did."

That's it! I've said too much. Who does he think he is? He might be gorgeous, but I'm really not in the mood for sharing.

Embry looked up at me like he knew it was something terrible. For me it was a never ending nightmare.

"Is that why you have those bags under your eyes? Because…because something bad happened there?"

"I can't talk about this right now. Alright?" I wasn't getting angry, I just didn't know who he was yet. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, I was being kind of pushy. I'm sorry." He looked so adorable when he apologized It brought a slight smile to my face. But, I wasn't going to back down and tell him why I'm so upset all the time. No trust in him yet, or ever even. "One more question?" Embry said as he stood up slowly. I nodded as I watched him stand up. "Would it be alright if I could hug you? Try to make you feel a little more safe around me?"

"That's two questions." I replied softly. "Btu, yeah, I think I need one."

During that short about of time, Embry never let go of my hand. He gently took hold of my other hand and brought them up slowly to his shoulders. This was getting a bit intense, even for my liking. But, I still let him. He let go of my hands and grazed his down my arms, slowly down my sides until he was at my hips. He pulled me close to him as I turned my head into his neck. It was strange being in his grasp…but, then again, it felt right. Being wrapped in his massive arms that were so warm. But, there was still that part of me that was so scared to trust him. Even thought he said he took care of his friend, it doesn't mean that I can completely trust him or anyone, if at all. I couldn't let my guard down. I was so tense, scared to be touched by him.I don't know how long we were like that. Breathing in his scent. It was amazing how he smelt. I felt I never wanted it to end. WAIT…WHAT? Amazing how he smelt? Never wanted it to end? Violet, you have to pull yourself away from him!

_Violet…_ my mother's voice said in my head. I haven't heard her in what seemed like forever. _Do not let him go. Give him a chance, sweetie. Just don't let him go._

I would never have ignored my mother when she was alive, so I chose to go with her this time too. Even if she was only in my head, we were still connected.

"Love you mom." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Huh?" Embry said as he pulled away slightly. "Is this about your mom?"

"You heard me?" I asked. I knew my eyes were wide with shock. How could he have beard me?

"I asked you a question first." He whispered as he looked deep into my eyes. I shook my head. "Then why did you say, 'love you mom'?"

"I-I didn't say anything." I liked.

"You're not a very good liar." He chuckled.

Yes, I am actually. I just wasn't prepared. "I'm not lying.

"Yes, you are. Would you please trust me enough to talk to me?" He asked. He sounded so sincere.

How was he doing this to me? I cannot tell him anything! People are so difficult! And Embry seems the most difficult of them all. Never backing down.

"Fine." I whispered as I looked away from him. "I did say that. But, you weren't supposed to hear it." I said not looking up at him. "Could you please answer my question? How come you heard me?"

"I have good hearing." He said as he pulled me back into his warm embrace. I felt him bend his head down and heard a deep intake of breathe from him. "Would you tell me what that was about?" He whispered. His warm breath brought me to not want to break away from him and tell him everything. Well, almost everything.

"You're going to think this is crazy." I whispered into his neck.

"No, I won't think anything you say is crazy." He whispered into my ear again.

"I hear my mom in my head a lot." I said as my hands automatically dropped from Embry's neck. I started to pull away from him knowing that he would run the fist chance he got.

But, he didn't. If anything, he pulled me tighter to him. "How long ago did she die?"

Wait. I never told him anything about my mom dying. "Did my dad say something about that at the bonfire?"

"No. Just a hunch." Embry whispered. "You two must have been close?"

"Very." I said nodding. "She died a few months ago. I'm sorry, I just… don't want to talk about it."

"Shhh." Embry said consolingly as he rocked me from side to side. "I'm here for you now, Violet. Just let it all out."

"I can't. I don't want to…" He's starting to ask too many questions, just like the rest of them. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Don't want to what?" He whispered pulling away from me. His hands somehow managed to touch my cheeks and it startled me. "Talk to me, Violet. Please!" I just shook my head as the tears streamed down my face and onto his shirtless body.

I had to pull away. "Embry, I-I can't. it's just too much…you won't be able to…I can't." I started walking toward my house when his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Please, don't be scared of me, Violet. I won't hurt you. Ever." He whispered into my hear. "I don't want to see you so sad."

I don't believe him. People always lie. And when they don't, they leave. Like my mom.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home and…and sleep.

"Then let me walk you back to the house at least." He asked as he let go of me. I turned around to look up at him. He seemed so torn up inside.

"Why…" I sniffled. "Why are you so upset for?"

"Just seeing you looking so depressed…it makes me feel bad." Embry said as he touched my hand and started walking.

"I don't want your pity Embry!" I yelled.

"No, Violet! No, I didn't mean it like that!" Embry said standing in front of me, blocking my view from my house.

"Then what then?" I accused. "What is it that you feel?

"Violet, I don't like to see you like this." He said hanging his head. "I want to see a smile on your face ever time I see you." He whispered. "I really like you, Violet. I want to be able to spend time with you and get to know that I'm the one who can make you happy."

Okay, this is getting out of hand. He _likes _me? That's not possible! How could I let t his happen?

"I really do, Violet. Even though I've just met you this morning, I would really like to get to know you better. Like, what you favorite color is, your favorite flower, w hat you liket o do on the weekends with your friends. Just, _everything_!" He sounded so sincere when he told me this.

He's asking me about small things. Silly things that I used to do and see, and now I just don't do any of those things anymore.

How could I answer his questions that were now strange to me? And, why did he care anyway?

"I really don't know anymore."

He looked shocked. Of course he does. What kind of answer is that, right?

"You don't know?" He placed his free hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. Our faces were only mere inches apart. Then I smiled. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to figure it out all over again." He smiled then. "Violet, you can tell me anything. If you want, I promise I won't repeat what you say to anyone else. Even if it's the smallest of details."

Yeah, promises, promises.

"No, I can't." I whispered looking him in the eyes. I won't be able to trust him at all anytime soon, or maybe ever even.

I pulled away from him. It felt wrong for me to be so close to him and not know him. I had to get home and fast before he tried to ask anymore questions.

"Come on then. I'll take you home." He said smiling down at me. It wasn't a sympathetic smile, more like a 'I really want to get to know you better' smile.

"Thanks, Embry." I said as he held my hand in his.

"Maybe I can stop by tomorrow and we can talk?"

Holding hands, and that's it! He probably has figured out by now that I don't want any kind of companionship and will leave me alone. Which is only natural. Maybe he'll look for someone more his type. Like a supermodel or something…

Men are completely predictable. And I really don't mind. Why should I anyway?

I'll just crawl in my bed and become a vegetable.

"I-I don't know, Embry. Thank you again for walking me to my door." I whispered smiling slightly. "Goodnight."

He held my hand for a few more minutes, then smiled and said, "Goodnight, Violet. Sweet dreams. I'll be watching over you."

What? I didn't understand what he meant by that. But, when I was going to ask him, my dear ol dad decided to open the front door.

"Hi kids. What are you doing out there?"

"I was just showing a bit more of the area to Violet." Embry said with a smile. "Goodnight Anthony."

"Sure. Night, Embry."

My dad wasn't even concerned that a guy took his daughter in the middle of the night? Okay, it was almost eleven o'clock, but still! Thanks for showing the worry dad! Really!

"Sweetie, why don't you go inside? I have a few things to talk to Embry about." Now that's more like it, dad!

I was tired, and I knew how this conversations was going to end. So, I said my goodbyes again and entered the house.

I hoped that my dreams would come, but praying that my nightmares would end. But, I knew it was not going to be my luck.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....WE LOVE YOU GUYS WHEN YOU LET US KNOW YOU LOVE IT! XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah, we hear ya just fine! lol We just had to make this _perfect_ for all of you :P I think this is the bestest chapter by far! But that's just me talking. **

**So, here it is...for your viewing pleasure...CHAPTER 12!!!!!**

CHAPTER 12

PRINCE

Embry's POV

I held her hand for a few minutes more. Then I said "Goodnight, Violet. Sweet dreams. I'll be watching over you."

The look on her face was that of confusion. Maybe I shouldn't have said the last part but, I wanted her to know that she was safe. I didn't want her to think I was a stalker or anything.

I thought she was about to say something when the front door opened. Anthony stood there in the stood there in the doorway.

"Hi kids. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just showing a bit more of the area to Violet." I said with a smile. "Goodnight, Anthony."

"Sure, night, Embry." Anthony said as he then turned to Violet. "Sweetie, why don't you go inside. I have a few things to talk to Embry about."

Oh great. This is the last thing I need. Her dad telling me that I can't come visit her because he things I'm a stalker too. Well, shit. There goes my life without even getting to know her or have her trust me.

"Anthony, I'm sorry I took Violet out like that. I should have known…" I started, scared that he would forbid me from seeing her ever again.

"Calm down, Embry." Anthony said as he closed the door and stood outside on the porch with me. "I just wanted to thank you for showing Violet around today. Did she have fun?"

"Well, yeah, she did up until we went to the beach." I said hanging my head. "Another friend of ours scared her almost half to death."

"Sit down on the steps with me son." Anthony told me. "What happened that scared her?"

"She told me her secret." I told him. "That she can't go into the ocean because of some disease." I told him thinking it was alright to say something to him since he was her father. "Then our friend, Paul, well, he threw her over his shoulder and was going to throw her in. I stopped him before he made it there. I told him she couldn't swim." I said quietly.

"Thank you, Embry." Anthony said. "She needs a friend like you. Someone for her to trust. She's had a very hard time trusting people since her mother passed."

"Then I'll be there for her." I reassured him. "Become her best friend." I said looking up at Anthony. "I would really like to get to know Violet better but, I think I screwed everything up today."

"I saw something on your face this morning, Embry. One that looked like adoration and care for my little girl? Am I correct?" All I could do was nod.

Anthony didn't know how true it was in what he just said. We _aren't _like the rest of the people in the world. Phasing when we needed to just to scare off the vampires.

I'm now determined to get Violet to trust me. I just needed to be patient. More so with myself than with her. I would do anything to have her trust me.

"I think eventually Violet will come around." Anthony said patting my back. "I'm having a hard time trying to get her to trust again. But, you seem like a bunch of good kids, and I hope that soon she understands that you guys aren't like the rest out there."

"We take care of each other." I told him. "The whole tribe, I mean. If someone is hurt we are all there to help them out. I'm gonna do that for Violet."

"Thank you, Embry." Anthony said.

"I was wondering…could I take her out tomorrow to show her more of the res?"

"Like a date?" Anthony questioned. His eyebrows raised and that confused me.

"No, sir." I started. "I don't want to scare her again."

"But, if it's just the two of you, isn't that considered a date?"

A smile spread across my face. "Can't a boy and a girl just be friends instead of everyone thinking they're dating?"

"Okay, okay. You got me there, kid." Anthony chuckled.

"I really like Violet. I want to know her better before I take the next step. And, to get her to trust me." I spoke thinking of how Violet could trust me.

"I've got a good feeling about you kid." Anthony said again. "All I want right now, Embry is for Violet to be happy again. I never see her beautiful smile, and I would give anything to see it again."

"So would I." I told him quietly.

"Huh? You got her to smile?"

"Yeah." I said remembering earlier today." A few times actually. Well, before the water incident anyway."

"Don't be so quick to take the blame, kiddo." Anthony said watching me.

"I can't help but blame myself for her pain, Anthony. I should have realized that my friend would pull something stupid like that."

"You don't need to be stewing over this, Embry. Violet is physically fine and you kept her from any harm. I'm thankful to you for that."

"I shouldn't have let him grab her up like that though." I shook my head. "It's my fault. My fault that she's scared of everybody here."

"Hold on there. Violet was scared of people before we even moved here. She's stubborn at times but don't give up on her. I trust you kid."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. Just…you will need to be very patient with her. She's lost without her mother and it's hard for me too. Just to finally realize that I never really knew my daughter until lately." Anthony told me quietly as he shook his head. "I was always too busy working to actually get to know my own daughter."

"We could help each other." I suggested.

"That might be a problem." Anthony said. "I'll help you get closer to Violet but, I'll work in my part alone. She'll eventually come to me and confide in me."

"If there is anything I can do, let me know." I said standing up.

"Stop by tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

"Sure, Anthony. Anything." I got up from the steps and started for the road.

"Hey, Embry." I stopped and turned around. "Hurt my little girl and I'll hurt you." Anthony said with a smile.

"Never." I replied and started walking again.

I made it a safe distance from the house and ran into the woods. I quickly stripped and phased. I ran to the back of the Fairchild's house to listen for Violet's calm heartbeat.

As soon as I heard it, calm washed over me and I fell asleep.

I suddenly woke to rustling near me. I don't know if it was only a few minutes of sleep or a few hours but, I cautiously walked to find the source of the noise. Immediately I smelt _her_ scent. I didn't want to scare her off, so I ran around and started heading toward her.

She heard me as I broke a twig. I wasn't watching where I was going, just watching the most beautiful creature in this forest.

I slowly walked up to her when I knew she could see me. She didn't seem scared by me and all I wanted to do was be close to her. Nothing more, since I was in this form. Well, for now anyway. But that would be in my human form. To be intimate with her. To hold her forever in my arms and never let her go.

I whimpered as I crawled toward her. Violet slowly crouched down and held her hand out for me.

"Hey there, beautiful. Are you hurt? Or maybe lost?" Violet cooed. It made my heart skip a beat when she said that.

She reached out and touched my fur. I leaned into her outstretched hand.

Violet's POV

I woke with a start. Another nightmare, that's just great! I was soaking wet with sweat and now I feel claustrophobic.

Maybe, I thought, I could see more of the area now. If La Push is as calm as they say, the worst I can find is a lollypop thief.

So, I snuck out of my bed and went toward the stairs. I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror. All my clothes, day or night are basically the same; baggy pants and an oversized shirt. So why look at myself in the mirror?

The truth is that now every time I looked, I wasn't recognizing who I had been before. I was a complete stranger to even myself.

It was a cold night, as usual but, tonight there was a light fog that gave a certain air of mystery. It was a beautiful night.

Slowly, I walked towards the beach. The path was full of trees and I could smell them. I really liked it.

While I was walking, I was trying to think of how my 'life' would be from now on but, if I had to think about it, what I was doing wasn't exactly living. But, was there any other way?

Suddenly I heard a noise and I froze. "Is there anyone out there?" I was scared with not knowing what was out there. Oh no! I forgot my spray!

But, before I started to run or even scream, something came out from the shadow. Was it…no, it couldn't be…a dog? No, it's too big for a _dog_. It looked more like a _huge _wolf!

But, he was _so beautiful_! Huge, strong, with grey fur with black spots. And such kind eyes. I know I must have been terrified but, it's easier for a human to hurt another human than it is to hurt a beautiful, helpless animal. Am I not right?

It seemed that he was just as frozen in his spot. I wondered if he was hurt. So, I decided to come closer and see if I could help.

"Hey there, beautiful. Are you hurt? Or maybe lost?"

He lowered his head a little but, kept staring at me. I didn't see any bruises. So, carefully I put my hand out and embosomed his fur.

"You are _so_ soft." I whispered, amazed that this wild animal actually let me touch him.

It felt like I was touching a cloud, yeah, like I knew what a cloud felt like. So soft and gentle. I decided to put my other hand on his fur and pet his neck. He seemed to like it and lowered his head to my touch. I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Hi. My name is Violet. What's yours?" I cooed. He was such a stunning creature and he seemed to like me.

I know, I know, talking to animals for some reason seems strange to other people, but not to me. Animals are extremely intelligent and emotional creatures. Some people just don't give them the time of day. I think that's sad. He seemed surprised to hear my question and looked up at me.

It was funny how his expression looked familiar.

"You are such a beautiful wolf. You look like a dream." He lifted his head and shown me what seemed to be a smile? If wolves could do such a thing. "Since you look like you just came out of a fairy tale, can I call you, Prince?" It is where they exist, anyway.

We looked at each other, he was eying my expression and suddenly he licked my face! I had to laugh at this, but the sound of my own laugh seemed so strange to me. It's been so long since I heard it.

This seemed to make Prince happy though. Because he made a sound that sounded so much like a laugh.

"But, what are you doing here? Where is your family? Are you lost?" I asked Prince as he watched me.

He looked like he wanted to say something. With the intensity that he was staring at me with, I couldn't look away for a minute, confused. I wished he could speak and tell me what was wrong with him but, it was better this way. No one to ask me a million questions I didn't want to answer.

I know that due to the closeness around this huge anima I was supposed to be petrified if not freaking out and running away from it but, I couldn't.

"You are lost. Aren't you?" I whispered as I gently laid my forehead on his muzzle. "I'm lost too." I let out in a sigh.

Prince tapped me with his paw as if asking for me to keep petting him. Aww, he was so cute! I laughed at this scene.

I cooed to him again, "You are just a big, needy puppy aren't you? It's okay, I like you. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

The giant beside me pushed at my head with his muzzle motioning to me that he wanted to go with me. I think he was enjoying this.

Prince and I walked in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. It felt nice, and in the meantime he kept getting closer and closer to me licking my hands and I just kept laughing and petting his fur.

We made it to First Beach and walked a short way. "I think here is fine." I told him. I sat under a huge rock and Prince put his paws and head on my lap. It was nice and I liked the feeling he gave me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said as I looked down at him while I massaged his ears. He just moved his head and sunk lower into my lap. I think he was enjoying this walk more than me. Since he looked so happy with everything. "Do you want to be my friend, Prince? I don't have any friends you see, and I can't have this luxury.

Prince pulled himself up slightly, his ears stood straight up, which was very funny but,,, he looked at me like he wanted to ask me something but, instead, he licked my face.

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes."

It was so easy to be around him. My new friend, my only friend, probably.

It was the truth what I said about not having friends. People are always asking questions and getting into what is never any of their business. Animals don't. But, I'm sure they would if they could.

"It's not like I didn't try, you know?" I told my new friend. "I met this boy, Embry." When I said his name I couldn't help but to smile, and Prince looked up at me with some sort of smile on his face. "A very nice boy, really. That's what he seems to be. But, they all are, aren't they? Until something happens and they change completely with their behavior."

I squeezed his fur to hold back the tears that threatened to come. The memories were too much. Too painful.

"Well, I hope he's happy, and he finds a nice girl someday."

Prince seemed so sad when he heard this. I wondered if he knew Embry? But, he couldn't understand what I was saying, right?

"Why are you so sad, my friend? Is it because you're all alone too? It's okay, I'm alone too. Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

I let a single tear fall onto his head. He stood up and came face to face with me. His look held so much sincerity and yet so much concern. That made me want to hug him and that's what I did.

I put my arms around him and started to cry. If anybody walked out to the beach now, it would have seemed that I was being attacked by this huge animal. But, I wasn't, I was being comforted by him.

"I'm so tired and so _afraid!_ I can't take it anymore!" I cried into his fur.

I don't know how long I sat there crying on the poor wolfs 'shoulder', holding on to him as if he were my lifeline. All I know is that in any minute he would try to run away from me and my sadness but, he just moved a little and looked up at me rubbing his nose on my face. Then all of a sudden he licked away my tears that were falling from my face.

And for that I'll be eternal grateful to him.

My friend Prince.

**Please review! We know you want to :D If you don't Suuperdani will hunt you down LMAO .....she just doesnt know that she will until she reads this :D LOVE YOU S.D.! Mwwwaaaahhhhhhhh**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Hey, CallmeEmbrys?**_

_**CallmeEmbrys: Yeah?**_

_**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Can you tell all of our readers I'm not a figment of your imagination?**_

_**CallmeEmbrys: Well I know you're not a figment of my imagination. I might be mental but I at least know that!**_

_**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Are you sucking up to me?**_

_**Embry: Sucking up? Who's sucking up?**_

_**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: CallmeEmbrys!**_

**_CallmeEmbrys: Am not. I love you Embry!!!_ *Embry sniggers***

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: You're such a suck up!**

**CallmeEmbrys: Am not! You know…Violet sucks!**

**Embry: No she doesn't. I think she's cute. She just won't let me in.**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: *sticks out tongue* See. He likes my fictional character better than yours!**

**CallmeEmbrys: At least Cason can phase and eat leeches for breakfast!**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Don't you go messing with me girlie.**

**Embry: Now ladies, you don't have to fight over me and all of my Quileute goodness.**

**CallmeEmbrys: So, Embry, did you imprint yet?**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Well what do you think? He did on Violet!**

**CallmeEmbrys: He did on Cason too. Embry?**

**Embry: Hmmm?**

**CallmeEmbrys: Who do you like better? Cason or Violet?**

**Embry: I've known Cas since forever. But, Violet just is very quiet and won't let me in.**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Violet rules!!!**

**CallmeEmbrys: No, Cason rules!!!**

**Embry: Ladies, do we really need to go into this right now?**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: Violet could kick Cason's ass with one hand tied behind her back!**

**CallmeEmbrys: In your dreams!Embry: Girls, you know that you don't own twilight.**

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild/CallmeEmbrys: We don't?**

**Embry: Sorry, no. *girls start crying* aww don't cry. I'll still be in both your heads!**

***Girls smile***

**Superdani aka VioletFairchild/CallmeEmbrys: We love you, Embry. *sigh***

**sorry had to get that off my chest! lol enjoy the story.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**A WOLF CALLED PRINCE**

Embry's POV

I wish I could just tell this intoxicating beauty in front of me everything but, how could I? I was a huge wolf at the moment. Violet seemed shocked when I first pulled myself through the thick overgrown brush.

I knew she would feel comfortable with me in this form. It was just a feeling, she wouldn't be afraid of me.

I noticed her looking me over to see if I were hurt when she asked, "Are you hurt? Or maybe lost?" Then she gently brushed her hand against my fur. I closed my eyes at her touch and took in her scent.

And her _touch_! That spark when an imprint touches you in a compassionate way. I've seen it through the thoughts of those who've imprinted. Well, Sam, Jared and Paul anyway.

"You are _so soft_." My angel spoke. She didn't realize that she was the one who is soft, gentle delicate as the flower that she is.

From what her dad told me, she seems like only a shell of herself lately. I really want to see the person she used to be.

The funny part was, was that she was talking to me like a small child. It was adorable! I will have to remember that when we become something in the future. I would love to see this gentle young woman become maybe a part of what she used to be?

I pulled myself up from her hand when she said, "You look like a dream." I smiled up at her and she went on to call me 'Prince'. I could deal with that. I wanted to be the fairy tale prince who slayed the beast holding my beautiful princess captive.

Then I decided to break her thoughts, I licked her face. I can't believe how wonderful she tastes. To some day have my human lips on hers…I've got to stop this train of thought right now or I'll phase and probably scare the hell out of her worse than Paul did at the beach.

Then she laughed. It was music to my over sensitive ears. She seemed shocked by hearing herself. It was more real than her cute laugh she had this morning.

I laughed too. I thought mentally I was laughing but, it was so amazing to hear her and see her laugh that it must have escaped my mouth…well, muzzle actually.

I so badly wanted to tell her who I was. For her to trust me not in just this form but, in my human form as well. I tried to convey it through my eyes to her but, I wasn't doing very well. She didn't know me well enough in my human form.

"You are lost, aren't you. I'm lost too." She whispered as she lay her forehead on my muzzle. She's lost? No, not in lost her direction to some unknown destination. She must be completely lost without her mom.

I wanted to console her, wrap my arms around her and never let her go. My hand…paw came up to her and she must have taken it as wanting me to have her pet me. Her laugh was just as magical as it was just a few minutes ago.

"You are just a big, needy puppy, aren't you? It's okay. I like you. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" YES! In fact, I am a big needy puppy, but, only for you. That's what I wanted to tell her.

I didn't want to leave her alone. I was so unsure if there were any new leeches around. I didn't hear anything from the others who were phased but, I kept close to her just in case one slipped by those who were patrolling.

We walked in silence and kept myself alert. No nasty sickeningly sweet parasite smell crossed my nose as we made it to First Beach. But, I kept myself as close to her as possible just in case.

We reached on of the large rocks and Violet spoke, "I think here is fine." She sat under it and I placed my paws and head gently on her lap.

Oh _god_! She started massaging my ears! I had to control myself. This beautiful woman-my life-my imprint needed me in any way, shape or form. And I was willing to do that just so I could see her beyond beautiful smile.

"Do you want to be my friend, Prince? I don't have many friends you see, I can't have that luxury."

How could she not understand that _I_ needed her? I pulled my head up eye level with her to try to convey how much she meant to me but, all I could do was lick her face. As she giggled again, she knew I'd be her friend but, I had to figure out how she could gain my friendship and most importantly my trust in my human form. I desperately needed her to trust me in that way too.

But, then eventually she would find out what I am and revert back into the shell she is now. I would wait to tell her. Some day she will know this secret that haunts me every day. But, without this curse that I hold within me, I would have never met and imprinted on the most beautiful think alive in this world. And that is also my greatest blessing.

"It's not like I didn't try, you know?" She did try. Like this morning in the shop when she touched my hand to calm me down.

"I met this boy, Embry." I looked up at her, she had this huge smile spread across her face. She actually liked me! Now that was a step in the right direction! I did something right, YES!

"A very nice boy, really. That's what he seemed to me. But, they all are, aren't they? Until something happens and they change completely with their behavior." She didn't know how I didn't want to be like those other boys she thought about. I would NEVER be like that. I want, no _need_ her. I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

"Well, I hope he's happy, and he finds a nice girl someday." It saddened me to think she would never give in to her needs. She didn't know I wanted no one but her! How I couldn't live without her.

That's what she reminded me of; when an imprint leaves us, we basically feel dead inside without our other half. That thought made me tremble.

And then she asked me why I was sad. If she only knew that I felt what she felt. That in order to be happy myself, I needed for her to be happy.

Violet then suddenly wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"I'm _so_ tired, and _so _afraid! I can't take it anymore!" she cried into my fur.

We sat like that for some time. I wasn't complaining though. I was getting to know who she was. Eventually she'll open up to me and hopefully soon she'll trust me enough in my human form to tell me everything.

But, as she cried on me, her sweat shirt some how hitched up around her midriff. I couldn't help it, I had to rub my muzzle against her smooth skin. To smell and touch her.

I wanted to so bad. But, instead of feeling her beautifully hidden skin, I pulled myself up and licked her face yet again. Just seeing that smile on her face meant the world to me.

I ended up pulling away and laying down on the sand. She understood and lay down too. She looked so worn out and I knew she needed sleep. I pulled myself close to her so she wouldn't get cold and waited patiently until she feel asleep.

That was the best night sleep I had ever had, having someone so innocent lay beside me and falling asleep with me.

I would forever be hers.

**up next: Violet's POV hopefully we'll get it out soon so please be patient with us. **

**A/N: Superdani is so not a figment of my imagination. Without her this story wouldnt be possible! Show us some love. **

**To those of you who are reading my Cason and Embry story, I will have another chapter up ASAP! Yes it is the wedding :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I've uploaded yet another story! Aren't you all proud of me? Three stories in one week! I amaze myself (high and mighty attitude) ROFL I hope you enjoy this chapter. Suuperdani and I had fun writing this. Or at least I did. The beginning is mine....I was watching a western on television and this popped into my head. Disturbing? OH HELL YES! I am, I am! lol**

**Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE POWER OF IMPRINTING **

Violet's dream:

I dreamed that I had gone back in time. To a small Indian reservation. I don't know if it was La Push, I couldn't make out where exactly I was. I did know that I was friendly with them and I was not of Native American descent.

I jumped off my horse and ran to the elders explaining something to them in a language I did not know. I could tell from my motions that I was pointing in the direction in which I had come from. I had seen I was becoming frantic, but I knew that I was trying to get them to leave.

Then a young boy came out of one the teepees, and ran up to me grabbing my arms. It was him! It was the same beautiful fact I had said goodnight to not long ago.

My arms wrapped around my dream Embry as he touched my face and examined that I was scared for his life. He took me by the hand, and we ran to the horse I had arrived on minutes ago. He helped me up on the horse, then jumped on behind me as he yelled something to the elders and we took off.

All I remember is pushing the horse to its limits as my dream Embry steered the reins.

He finally stopped when we entered another wooded area. Somehow I had been turned completely around, facing him. I don't remember seeing the dream me doing it, and I didn't think that my dream Embry did it either.

Somehow my dress had been hitched up and I was lying on the back of the horse. The dream me was in love with my dream Embry. She started taking of her bloomers begging to have Embry make love to her.

She said more in the strange language and he did also.

Then suddenly, I woke with a start. Not because of my nightmares. But because I definitely was not having any bad dream. Actually it was very real. And I'm feeling better today. This was new.

It took me a few minutes to realize where I was. Back in my bedroom. Okay, how the heck did I get back here? Does that mean I was sleep walking now? Just great!

The last thing I remember is lying on the sand with Prince and…Oh no, Prince! Is he alright? Am I ever going to see him again? He is so cute considering that he's about the size of a horse!

My thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on my bedroom door.

"Vi, are you awake?"

"Yes dad, I'm awake."

My dad was in my bedroom with this look that I was not used to seeing on his face. But what was it?

"Oh no, honey. Are you unpacking?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all these boxes. And the fact that your room is practically empty! You were never lazy, kiddo."

I had to blink twice to see if I understood what he just said. Really, my dad didn't know me at all. I took a deep breath and with all the patience I had and told him, "Dad, I thought we talked about this. Most of my stuff would stay in boxes, remember?"

By the look on his face he finally understood. First, his eyebrows rose and his forehead wrinkled. Then, he changed from being either sad or disappointed?

"Oh honey. No. Look, this isn't how we deal with things. It's not heal…."

"What's for breakfast?" I interrupted him trying to change the subject. I overslept and I'm starving. That's a first.

I'm sick of this. My own father doesn't understand why I feel this way. He knows everything and still asks why I'm not unpacking all of those dresses I used to wear. After all, the problem is not him. Did I mention that he wanted me to go see a shrink after my mom… well, after. Like I would sit in front of a total stranger and talk about my problems. Like that would really help me!

"Vi, it's not just that. Your clothes also…"

"Do I smell orange juice?" I asked. "Good."

I didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. Does it help _anything?_ I didn't even bother to change. After all there's only me and my dad. There's nothing wrong if… Oops.

I noticed someone in our living room as I started down the stairs.

"Embry?!"

"Morning, Violet." Embry said as he looked up at me from where he was sitting. "Anthony let me in. he told me I could come over early so we could get started."

I literally froze. It seems that my blood couldn't circulate through my system and I couldn't think. Crazy, right? But, I managed to form one like of thought: 'My dad ASKED Embry to come here?'

I looked like a homeless person in my pajamas and my hair in a ponytail. _And_, I'm pretty sure that the color in my face disappeared.

"Violet. Are you okay?" Embry asked. He must have noticed I wasn't moving.

He seemed to be a bit worried. But why? All of a sudden I saw his strong arms moving in my direction, like he was holding me. WHAT?

I managed to dodge him just in time.

"Embry, wh…what…are…y…you…doing here?" I don't know if he understood what I said. Heck I didn't even understand what I just said!

"I think you're still sleeping. It's just that your dad told me I could come in while he was upstairs. I think he was going to wake you." Embry said as he stood in front of me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Why is my father doing this? But, before I could make a complete fool of myself and acting all zombie like, I managed to say that I was going to change and make breakfast.

Embry's POV

She is so beautiful! I can't think straight when I'm near her and I wonder if she feels that way too?

When Anthony told me that I could come in the morning, I thought I was going to explode from joy. But, nothing compares to the vision of my beautiful flower that just came down from her room.

Her hair was in a messy bun like always. Her clothes were too big. What I would give to take them all off of her with my teeth. To grab a hand full of her long silky hair with my hands. Just to feel her bare skin on mine…. This is getting out of control! Calm down, Embry. I think it's best if I talk to Sam or Jared about this. I was always the calm one out of the Pack.

But now that I found my beautiful flower, I wouldn't make any promises. It's hard for me as it is right now. But, what is she hiding with those baggy clothes? Maybe she's got scars like Emily? Not that there's any problem with that. Not at all! I would spend hours just holding her and kissing her naked skin so she could feel better. Anything for my imprint!

If there is one person in this world that will make her feel better, that is going to be me!

"Are you alright, Embry?" Anthony asked. I must have been fantasizing for too long.

If my future father-in-law wouldn't have called me, I would have spent the whole day just looking at her beautiful body and fantasizing about what I could do to her. It's not really hard for me to do that with her around me. But, since I was standing in the middle of his living room I figured it would be better if I said something.

"Uh, yes, sir. I was just thinking." I answered.

"Well, don't just stand around there, boy. Sit down. Violet won't take too long. Actually she doesn't take too long to do anything anymore."

The last part he said more like a whisper. But with my super hearing I heard him and my curiosity took the better of me.

"What do you mean, Anthony?"

He sat on the couch in front of me and put his hands on his head, like he was tired. He waited for a minute like he was thinking about how to phrase something before he actually said it. It must be something important since he's taking so long.

I really needed to know and now. So, I sat down beside him and looked him in the eye to make sure that he understands how serious I was to help his daughter become the woman she used to be.

"Anthony look. I know you guys don't haven't known me for very long, but I really want to help. I'm not a bad person. You can ask anyone." I said quietly with pleading sincerity.

And I couldn't be more right. How many teenagers sacrifice their lives to protect people against bloodsuckers? I don't think there are too many out there.

Anthony finally let out a breath and gave me a small smile. "My daughter doesn't care anymore, Embry. About anything. She was never like this before, you know? But since my wife passed…"

It was then that I noticed a picture on the mantle above the fireplace of a young couple with a small child. I couldn't believe that the woman looked so much like Violet. She was holding a much younger Violet in her arms smiling brightly for the camera. A much younger looking Anthony as well. So, this is Mrs. Fairchild. She was very beautiful, but not as breath takingly beautiful as her daughter. Ever since Violet was a baby, she was the prettiest thing I have ever seen.

Anthony pulled himself from his memories and kept talking. "She was so full of life. It seemed that she was connected to a battery twenty-four-seven. Sometimes I woke up early to go to work, and there she was, in the living room with no sign of being even the slightest bit tired. I thought it was really irritating to me at the time. Can you imagine someone extremely hyper at five in the morning? Jumping around and talking non stop?

I smiled trying to picture my beautiful flower the way she used to be. So full of energy and life. I'm going to do everything and more to bring that girl back.

I can see that Anthony wanted that too. I can see it through his eyes. Poor man, loosing his wife and now seeing his daughter fading away. That is enough to give me the chills.

"Can you believe that I used to scream at her? Over all that energy she used to have. God, I feel so guilty right now."

He was on the verge of tears, but I could see that he's a strong man and was fighting really hard not to show it.

"Anthony, I swear I will help. I promise."

My huge physical appearance and the sincerity in my voice convinced him. And, if he didn't like me, well, it _would_ be hard to sneak in his house in case he didn't like me.

"Thanks, kid. Now, shall we eat?" Anthony asked as he cheered up. "Vi makes a wonderful breakfast, considering her little problem…"

I couldn't ask why he just said that because my angel appeared in front of me. She had her hair braided today and I could finally see how long it was. If she would have just let it loose today…for me to run my fingers through it, to just… UGH! I was working myself up again!

She was wearing baggy jeans again and a large white coat. If any person could pull of that grungy look, it would definitely be her. She looked absolutely adorable. I could have her for breakfast. Hmm, that will have to wait for the future, but I would patiently wait to just nibble on that sexy neck of hers.

"Beautiful." Crap! Did I just say that out loud?

Before I could make a complete fool of myself in front of the mother of my children and my someday father-in-law, I stood up.

"Uhm, your dad was telling me about your kitchen problem, Violet." Did I just say that out loud again. Would I ever stop making an ass out of myself when I was near her.

"Oh, dad!" She was upset. Maybe I said something that I shouldn't have. I am such an idiot! But even with this angry face she was adorable.

Yeah, I know. I'm a lost case when I'm even remotely near her.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

Anthony was almost laughing at her face, which is weird. Did I miss something?

"It's nothing, Embry. It's just that my daughter has this thing of…" Anthony said with a smile.

"Its not a thing, and it's not a problem, dad!" Violet said sounding angry.

This time Anthony couldn't hold back his laugh. I started to smile, but I changed my mind when I actually saw her angered expression.

"Actually Embry, its not a big dear. You see, Vi here can cook very well. But, she doesn't know how to cook small portions. So, she always makes food enough for an army!" Anthony said still chuckling.

"DAD!" Violet said in a whiney voice.

It made me chuckle to think about her someday cooking for the pack. If she actually did cook enough for an army, it wouldn't take much for all of us to devour it all. All she would have to do is stay out of our way and to make sure she got what she wanted first before she let us in.

Some day. I thought to myself . _Some day_.

A few minutes passed while I watched my Violet cook. It smelled so good! But, of course, I was trying to disguise my attention bye listening to her dad talking about something. Painting I guess.

"Do you need some help, Violet?" I could already picture us together in our kitchen.

"What? Oh, it's okay, Embry. It's almost done."

To watch her cook was simply fascinating. Her focus was so strong and she looked so cute. I guess she really likes to cook.

GREAT!

"Oh crap! But, I'll still get it right." This time it was Anthony who asked her if she needed anything, and she told us that breakfast was ready. Her father was trying to hold in a laugh and this time I could understand.

"Did she cook too much?" Her fathers laugh was my affirmation.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to buy a deep freeze and start freezing the leftovers." Anthony sniggered.

"I don't think you'll have a problem." It was easy to notice the smile in my voice.

"Breakfast is served."

The kitchen in the Fairchild's house wasn't very big, but their table was. And there was a reason for this. There was just so much food! Juices, eggs, cakes, pancakes, bacon, breads and lots of other goodies. It felt like I was in heaven. But, my flowers expression was irritated? But why? Everything looked so delicious.

"Something wrong, Violet?" Her expression changed from irritated to blank when she looked at me.

"I can't get the portions right. Pretty stupid of me right?"

"No, you're not stupid. And don't worry about the potions." I smiled. "Everything looks delicious to me."

"Thanks, Embry. Now, lets sit and eat, shall we?"

It looked like what I told her cheered her up a bit. Good, because I'll never get tired of complimenting her all the time.

Anything for my beautiful flower. Of course, I managed to sit next to her. She seemed a little uncomfortable with that, and I was too, only because of my future father-in-law who was sitting across the table from me.

Everything was perfect! And I'm not overreacting! I dare to say that her cooking is better than Emily's, but I don't want to hurt Em's feelings. So I'm going to keep that my secret. Well, between me and my pack of course. It's difficult to hide things from them.

"Do you like the food, Embry?"

I almost forgot that neither of them have ever seen a werewolf eat. So it's natural that their reaction was that of surprise.

I swallowed the rest of my food, "Yes, Anthony. Everything is delicious."

It was Violet who talked to me this time, while I was shoveling more bacon and eggs into my mouth.

"I think for the first time I finally mad the right potion, dad. Good, huh?"

The little smile she gave me was enough to make me fall off the chair. But, instead I tried to give her a smile of my own. With a mouth full of food at that. Seriously, how big of an idiot can I be!?

Then she laughed. The sound reminded me of angels singing. Will I ever get used to this feeling? Really. Even Anthony was surprised with her laugh. This is a good sign.

Score one for Embry!

"Good because the two of you will need lots of energy today. I need you kids to go pick up some paint for me at the store."

"Why's that dad?" She asked, her laugh dying down and I had the urge to hit him because of that. But, I don't think that she'd like me for doing something like that to her father.

"Well, I already talked to Embry about this, and he agreed to help me paint the basement."

Oh, so this was what he was talking about. Right! To me, anything that helps me get closer to my flower was the greatest thing imaginable.

Her expression first went from incredulous back to that blank expression.

"Alright, when do you want us to go get it, dad?"

YES! Another score for Embry!

I really can't believe how lucky I am. I had the chance to eat breakfast with my imprint, and now I'm going to spend time alone with her in my car. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now.

Now, all there is left for me to do is to talk to her. Or else I'm going to kiss her right here. I can't control it! Honestly, I can't seem to stop touching her. Every time I try to get closer to her to just breath in her scent or to hold her hand, I feel the urge to just press my lips against some part of her bare skin.

"So, Violet. What do you think of the weather?" Really, Call? What kind of question is that?

"Uhm, it's raining."

Yes, another dreary morning in La Push. I drove with more caution than ever because of the rain. Not that I needed to drive slow, but I didn't want to scare her since she didn't look like was enjoying the ride as much as I was. Maybe she was still scared of me and that's why she was looking out the side window, watching the rain falling.

"How about some music?"

The radio was on a station of old songs. It was playing a song that I didn't know, and it was pretty, but it sure as hell wasn't Iron Maiden!

I was going to try anther topic to our 'conversation' when I realized that her attention was focused on the radios music.

It was fascination to watch her expression. She shot up straight in her seat and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Her head was slightly inclined to the side and she was smiling. Actually smiling. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

"So, I guess that you like the oldies?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she touched her finger tips on the radio and looked at it like she was in some kind of trance.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered mesmerized.

Her voice had changed. it's weird, I know but, I swear that her voice took on a softer, more velvet and melodious tone.

"It's been so long since I've actually listened to music."

She's speaking! Awesome! Come on, Call, keep talking!

"Do you like this song?"

I must look like a kid fascinated with a new toy but, I can't help myself. Everything about her is facinating. I must know more!

Her face is so focused, that I'm feeling like an outsider that is intruding on a very passionate moment. But, I need to be a part of this! I can't help it.

"Well, no. But it's so beautiful. The way she sings about life and her family…with such emotion."

Every word she spoke reminded me of angels. I found something that my flower likes, but why hasn't she listened to music if it makes her so happy?

"Violet, why don't you listen to music anymore?"

She froze in her spot and returned to her shell. I shouldn't have been so straight forward.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be…"

"It's alright, Embry."

That shocked me. I thought that she was going to close herself off or start to cry. But no. She just sat there staring into my eyes.

"Music can bring us as many good memories as they can bad ones. This one brings me good ones." She whispered in the same voice. "Thank you."

Did she really say that? Oh thank you Spirits! I am finally doing something right here!

It was funny. She looked so much more healthy. Weird. Her skin is different somehow, but I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things or maybe its just the imprinting part speaking.

"So, do you like music?"

We didn't look away from each other. And she didn't seem to mind the fact that I wasn't looking at the road while I drove. Any other person would be freaking out by now, but my imprint, she's so awesome!

"Yes. I like music." Her smile is so breath takingly beautiful, that I can't believe that I got to see her smile yet again!

"What kind of music?"

Then she looked at me with such curiosity that it looked like I grew another head. But, then she spoke calmly, "Why does music have to be a type? Since it's played or sung from the heart. It's music."

Interesting. I've never heard anyone talk of music like this before. She's so incredible. It made me curious how she thought about it.

"What if it's someone who can't really sing?" I asked her with a grin.

Now that I'm finally talking to her, I was feeling even more attracted to her than I thought was possible. I needed to know what she was thinking about everything.

"if you sing with your heart, it is music."

**See that little button that says review? You can click on it...it doesnt bite or anything :) Suuperdani and I love the comments so please leave a detailed message after the beep. BEEEEEPPPPPPP! hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears! Here is another installment of mine and Superdani's story! I hope you enjoy this. I was somewhat inspired by somebody Dani know (hehe COOKIES and CHOCO!) ---that was for dani's sake lmao**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**STARTING TO TALK**

Embry's POV

I had her talking to me. How can I keep it up. Talk about the song? What kind of music I like? I didn't want to scare her with the music I liked. It might be a little much for her considering she likes the songs that are a little older…maybe older than we are, and slower.

"What kind of music do you like, Embry?" She asked me, still looking at me.

"Well…I…I don't want to scare you." I told her finally looking away from her. I had to keep my eyes on the road or we would crash. I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Scare me?" She whispered. "Embry…I like all kinds of music. You won't scare me."

"Well, it kind of depends on who you ask." I said turning back to look into her beautiful eyes. "It just depends on what you think of Iron Maiden."

"Yes I do actually. Twilight Zone is one of my favorites." all I could do was stare at her in shock. "Do you like Iron Maiden?"

"Of course I do! I think Adrian Smith is a _genius!_" I stumbled out in disbelief. Amazing how we both can listen to them. I will have to find my CD's and throw them in the car next time for us to rock out on them!

I was in such awe of this beautiful creature. She never ceases to amaze me!

I guess I was really quiet. I was trying to process this new discovery that we had something in common, that I was slightly shocked when she spoke to me. I guess I was staring at her.

"Why are you looking like that for, Embry? Are you in love with them?" She was giggling a little. If I weren't so freaking sensitive, I wouldn't have ever heard it. I had to look away and watch the road…again!

A smile spread across my face, "No! I just really like their music. Besides, I'm not into guys." A thought ran through my head and was out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "I'm into beautiful girls. Like you."

Oh hell! Why did I have to say that? What would she think of me telling her that after only meeting her! I might as well kiss this whole thing goodbye before it even gets started!

"Thank you, Embry. You're really sweet." It was the sweetest thing she had said to me yet! She really seemed to mean it too. Oh god…she thinks I'm sweet!

If I weren't driving, I would have pulled her in for a hug…hell, maybe I would have even kissed her!

"Violet?"

"Yes, Embry." How I loved it when she said my name.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to…make you feel uncomfortable."

"No. I'm not uncomfortable, Embry." She sounded like she was smiling. Her hand touched mine. I jumped a little out of shock. Her hand was still so cold. I didn't think she would want to touch me. "I meant it when I told you that you're sweet. I've never been complimented like that before."

"Why not? Didn't anyone appreciate a beautiful girl like you when you walked into a room in Tennessee?"

"Not exactly." She said shying away a bit. She kept her hand on mine though, like she was feeling that pull like I was.

"Then I'm glad that you moved. If guys can't appreciate a beautiful girl, then they don't know what they're missing." I told her as my hand automatically twisted so that the palm of her hand was in mine.

"Stop, Embry. You're embarrassing me." I turned to look at her beautiful face. Sure enough, she was blushing like crazy.

"I…we, I mean, the Quileute's, we're raised to respect beautiful girls like you." I went on. "Well, not just beautiful girls, we are raised to respect everybody."

"Respect?" she said looking up at me like it was a word she never heard of before.

"Yeah. Treat people the right way, give them space if they need it. To be there when they're in pain, physically or mentally." I told her as I tenderly held her hand in mine. "We can even keep secrets. I can keep a secret if you ever need to tell me anything. I really like you, Violet. I'm not lying when I say that. I want to be your friend."

I hope I wasn't coming on too strong for her. I didn't want to push her away from me. I just wanted to know more about her.

"Embry, I'm not sure if I can be much of a friend." It almost crushed me when she said that. I had to look the other way so she couldn't see the look on my face. "I have had a lot of things happen to me over the past few months, and, well, I'm not really ready to talk about it yet. Not just you. I don't want to talk about it to anybody."

"Violet." god, her name was so sweet. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't leave her, but I had to put it in a way that she wouldn't suspect that I'm not a normal guy. "No matter what went on back then…Violet, I won't run away from you. I'll be there in a heart beat if you ever need me."

"That's what you say now." She mumbled.

"Never, Violet." I whispered squeezing her hand a little. "Who knows, maybe … maybe you'll end up liking me so much…that, maybe you'll some day fall in love with me!" I said jokingly to her with a smile spread across my face.

She lifted her head up to stare into my eyes. Could she already? No. No, don't get ahead of yourself there killer! She's still so fragile. She still doesn't look the way she should be.

Are her eyes trying to tell me something? But what? What I wouldn't give to have the mind reader here listening to her thoughts right now! Scratch that. He doesn't need to know what I'm thinking!

Her eyes are so beautiful! I could stare into them for hours upon hours. I could even write a poem about those eyes. And trust me, I'm so not the poetic type guy!

"You have beautiful eyes, Violet." I told her softly. I hope that she some day she will show me what she used to be like.

This time she spoke softly, "Embry, keep your eyes on the road." she smiled. She was right though, I needed to keep my eyes on the road so I could get her to the store in one piece.

As much as I hated taking my eyes off of hers, I stared out the window concentrating on the task ahead. Get paint and help Anthony with the basement.

"How much further?" My sweet flower asked.

"Not too much further." I replied. "Why, are you getting tired of talking to me?" I said taking a chance and glimpsing at her out of the corner of my eye.

She was smiling. "No. Not yet anyway."

"Not yet? That must mean that you at least like me a little bit." I said teasing her.

"Maybe." She said still smiling and shrugged her shoulders. "What kinds of things do you do on the reservation?"

Oh crap! What should I say? Well, I guess I'll just go with the flow.

"There's a few hang out spots on the res." I told her. She seemed interested, so I went on, "There's First Beach, where we were the other day. And there are cliffs that everybody jumps off of. If you ever want to go cliff diving, let me know. I'll be more than happy…" oh crap, I just remembered that she couldn't swim. "Sorry. Maybe I could help you learn how to swim?"

"No. No, that's alright, Embry." Damn, she was going back into her shell again.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Violet." I apologized. "Maybe we could just hang out at Milla's. She doesn't mind. A lot of us usually hang out and help her in the store when we can."

She started to giggle again. "Is that why she was so annoyed seeing you?"

I had to laugh, "No. That's not why she was annoyed. She really loves us underneath. Since she's not very tall, we, Jake, Quil and I, we help her get stuff off the shelves that are too high for her. She's kind of afraid of heights."

"Poor Milla." she said. "It's nice of you to help her like that."

"She appreciates having us there, even if she acts like we're a nuisance."

"She seems very caring. Like…like…" oh great! She was going back into her shell again!

"Do you want to talk a little about it?" I asked, "It's okay, Violet. You don't have to. I just thought it would help if you let a little out at a time."

I saw her wipe at her cheeks. Oh, what I would give to be the one wiping those tears off her cheek. Or to kiss them off!

"Thank you, Embry. But, no. Not now. I just don't feel comfortable yet."

"Understandable." I reassured her. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Yeah, sure." she said and it seemed like she would if she wanted too. Maybe she would anyway, even if she didn't want to.

"At your house, earlier. You're dad said you were always a hyper kid. That no matter what time it was, you were always on the move. What did he mean by that?"

She was smiling, still. She must be remembering when she used to be that way.

She finally pulled herself out of her daydream, "Sorry, I was just remembering a good memory."

"Would you like to share it with me?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess.

"It was last summer." She started. "My mom…she took a vacation day from work. She was a Social Worker.

"They knew how close we were, and when ever she mentioned she wanted a day off to spend with me, they automatically let her have it off. No questions asked." She said with a smile. "All of her co-workers were great. They were like an extended part of our family."

"What did you two do that day?" I asked completely enthralled by her memory.

"We had a picnic on a small beach there in Tennessee." She smiled. "My mom wasn't much of a swimmer either, but we just loved watching the waves crash up to the shore." She said. "Mom would have loved it here." I could tell she was getting sentimental about her mom. And I could tell that she missed her more than anything.

"You can stop if you want." I said softly, squeezing her hand again. "I can tell it's starting to bother you."

"I'm fine, Embry. I just…really miss her, you know?"

I had to pull over to the side of the road. She was ready to break down at any minute and I had to be the one to console her. It's what I wanted, what she needed.

"Embry. What are you doing?" She asked as she felt the car stop.

I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned over pulling her close to me. She was still so cold. I will ask her about that some time later.

Then she started crying. There was nothing I could say or do to make her feel better, so I took the situation into my own hands and pulled her onto my lap.

She was shocked. "Embry, what are you doing!?"

"Shhh." was all I said as I rocked her back and forth as I cradled her to my chest. "I'm sorry I made you sad." I whispered into her hair.

Just seeing her like this made me want to cry too. I felt my eyes watering up, but bit them back. I had to console her and make her feel better.

Violet started talking again, "Mom always wanted to see the ocean." she sniffled.

"I don't want to make you anymore sadder, but, how long has it been since your mom…since she left this world?"

"Six weeks." She barely got out.

She started crying again, so I just sat there with her on my lap, rubbing her back and holding her head close to me with my hand. My cheek lay on the top of her head.

I had to think of something that would cheer her up. But what? Start in on my rant about heavy metal music? No, that wouldn't help.

"Hey, do you want to help us paint your basement today?" I asked trying to be cheerful. "I think it would be fun if you were down there. Just don't boss me around too much." I smiled into her hair.

I didn't realize that I had my lips pressed into her hair. She finally looked up at me, tears still fresh on her face. I ran my finger tips just under her eye, wiping them away. We were so close! I wanted to know how her lips taste.

"Embry?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" I wanted her lips on mine so bad right now. But , would I be able to stop with just one kiss? I know I would scare her if I even tried kissing her.

"Thank… you." She said breathlessly.

Her scent was driving me crazy! I needed to control my urges, otherwise I might screw everything up! But, she's just so damn beautiful…

"Embry?"

Oh no! I'm staring at her lips for far too long. She must think I'm some kind of pervert.

Think of _something_! Oh spirits, please, please help me!

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Oh thank you Spirits! That was close. I don't know what would have happened if I was kept in such a tiny space with my imprint. Well, I _do_ know, but it would be very, very hard to drive if I did the things I were thinking.

I opened the door and went around to the passenger side to help my intoxicating woman out of the car. She didn't try to break free when I locked my hand in hers as we walked into the shop. That was something. YES! Score another one for Embry! But, while holding her hand, I could tell that something was missing. And that was her beautiful voice.

"What do you think of the wood sculptures up there, Violet?" I asked as we approached them.

We stopped to look at the wooden figures. I could see that she was watching them with curiosity. It make me feel like it was the first time I was looking at these images as well.

"They are so beautiful, Embry. Especially the wolf. There are so many details on them that they look real." She said as she grazed her free hand gently across the figure of the wolf.

"I take it you like wolves?"

"Oh, yes. They are _fascinating_ creatures." She was smiling again. Oh thank you!

I felt a little pride boiling inside of me when she talked about the wolf. So, I decided to tell her the short version of the Quileute stories.

"Did you know that we Quileute's…" I started, but Violet ended up cutting me off

"Are descendents from the wolf?"

**i might have new inspiration now....but please leave reviews! This is going to get so much better! LOVE YOU ALL FOR EVERY REVIEW! AND VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH YES! How awesome am I. Two stories in the SAME DAY!? Ok, ok, dani and I have been working on this one since we posted the last chapter! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**FRIENDS**

I looked at her stunned. And right after she said it, her eyes were huge, and she put her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that?"

My flower seemed to be struggling an inner battle when I said that. I took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, Embry. I'm really sorry. I won't do that anymore." She said not looking at me. "Well, I used to do it, but not anymore. I'm…"

I was definitely confused to say the least. "Violet, what are you talking about?"

"I interrupted you. That's rude!" she spoke quietly. "I-I shouldn't have done that. It's just impolite and very rude of me."

She is incredible! She's apologizing because she said too much. Where is this angel from anyway?

"I'm sorry." She said as she finally looked up at me.

I had to smile. She is just so gracious. Even when she's rambling.

"Violet, you don't need to apologize for rambling. You can tell me anything at any time. You do know that, don't you?"

Just like that she stopped. She looked me straight in the eye again with those oh so gorgeous brown eyes of hers with doubt.

"What?" I asked as we stared at each other.

"Nothing. It's just that…it's been a while. I don't do this." she said motioning between the both of us.

My smile was huge. That's a good sign. At least I think so. It means that she's opening up to me.

"What, rambling?" I asked as I held her.

"Yeah. But, I don't know. It just doesn't…"

"What?" I asked. She is opening up to me more! YES!

"Nothing. Let's just go in and pick out the paint."

That felt like a bucket of ice was being thrown at me. That means that she doesn't fully trust me yet. It's okay, since I don't really plan on leaving her side. No matter how much time it takes for me to get her to open up more.

"Good morning kids!"

"Hi, Milla."

"Well, good morning, Violet. So, what do you think of La Push so far? Did Embry show you all the beauties of this place?" Milla asked.

Leave it to Milla to make you feel uncomfortable. I swear, she was always like this. I think it's because of all the pranks me and the boys would do to her when we were bored.

"Well, no. We just came here to buy some paint." I told Milla.

To make it less awkward, I took Violet's arm and guided her to the place where I knew that the paint was. But, not before I gave Milla a glare.

"Sorry about that. Milla is a bit nosey sometimes." I told my beautiful flower.

Violet then arched her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. How cute was that!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Violet said.

I'm so glad that she pretended that nothing happened. Because I was awkward with Milla. But, it's so easy to be in my imprint's presence and feel totally comfortable. It feels so good. Everything about her pulls me; her whole being. Her eyes, the way she walks, her hair…

"Embry, why is your hand on my head?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw a bug or something. It was nothing."

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Since when are my actions faster than my thoughts? Because NOBODY told me THAT about our imprints!

"So, which color?" I asked after we stood in front of the selection of paint for a few minutes.

She looked at the paint cans with a blank expression. That's when I remembered her dad told me before about her not caring about doing much of anything.

"Any color will do." She replied in a deadened voice.

"But the color choice is _important_. Don't you think? I mean, it's gonna be there for some time, right?"

She had such a distant look on her face. I really hate seeing her like this. But, it seems that what I said was having some effect.

"I think you're right." She said as her eyes moved over the buckets of paint. "Umm, blue then."

I gave her an encouraging smile and decided to carry on.

"So, do you like blue then?"

"What's with all the questions?" she said snapping those words at me. The look on her face looked like she regretted saying it as soon as she finished. Her expression was so sad again. I really, really hated to see her like this. "I'm so sorry. I…you know what? I'm just going to get out of here."

Now I'm in panic mode! What the hell just happened? I quickly reached her without a problem. I took her arm without much strength, since I didn't want to scare her. But, my own face was showing concern for her.

"Violet, what's wrong? Please stop running away from me." I didn't realize what I just said when the words just came out. I was stunned and so was she.

"I am just so tired, Embry. Of running, crying, apologizing and pretending that everything is okay when it isn't. You're a really good person, Embry. But, I can't be friends with you."

Her words and the sadness in them were my own sadness. They stuck to me like a thousand arrows straight in my heart. That only shows me how much she truly needs me. I am Embry Call, and this is my imprint!

"And why not? Why can't we be friends?"

I don't think that she expected me to ask anything else. Did she really think that I'd just walk away? Just like that?

I know I can't be like those other boys she met before me. And I'll show her that!

"Because, Embry. Friends are there for you when you need them the most. They are someone we can count on and support and trust. Someone we can share our secrets, and won't lie to each other."

"But, Violet." I needed to prove my point. I pulled her closer to me and looked her straight in those beautiful eyes of hers. "Why can't we be that to each other? Why can't I be that to _you?_"

She looked me straight in the eyes and I swear that I would have gone blind with such a vision of perfection right before me. I'm the luckiest man in the world!

"Because, Embry. I don't like lies and I don't like to lie either."

"Neither do I." I thought about telling her everything. Right now, at this very moment. But, she'll probably think that I'm a lunatic. And that won't help. It wouldn't work.

So, I thought of a solution that would give me more time.

"So, lets do this: let's not be friends. Just two people painting the basement, with absolutely no sort of friendship what so ever. And with no intention of becoming more than that. What do you think?"

Again, her expression was blank. I swear, this woman is a box of mystery! That I cannot _wait_ to open. Ha! Cool it Call!

"Okay, I can do that."

I nodded my head, "Cool."

What I really wanted to say was, 'Yes, Embry! Now-you'll-have-the-opportunity-to-spend-more-time-with-this-goddess-and-show-her-how-much-love-you-have-for-her.'

Well, I won't show her the exact way that I want too, but I will soon.

"So, are you gonna tell me _how_ you know about our legends?"

She looked at me with an 'Are-you-serious' expression. Did I miss something?

"I read…uh…read a lot."

"Oh. Like legends and that sort of thing?"

"Yes. I like reading about legends and that sort of thing." she told me with a small smile, like she was thinking of all of the legends that she had read about. I wonder how many legends she has read about. A question I'll have to save for later.

We picked out the paint and other painting supplies and headed back to the Fairchild's house. Anthony was waiting for us when we arrived and set us to work.

"Vi, dear. You don't have to do this." Anthony told her as she started pouring paint into the paint pan.

"I know I don't, dad. I just thought if I helped, that it would get done sooner." My world replied to her father.

I decided to go out to my car. I had a small stereo in my trunk along with quite a few CD's. I seriously needed to hear my precious flower sing to me.I walked back down to the basement and plugged in the stereo. Anthony excused himself when I put in the first CD. He must not like my taste in music."I take it your dad doesn't like this?" I asked the love of my life while we both started in painting the walls."Not really. He tries to stay away from music as much as he can." "That's a bit odd, don't you think? Out of all the music there is, he won't listen to any?""No. It's a touchy subject with us.""Well, I say the louder the better when you're not in the greatest of moods." I said pointing out my view on the matter.

Iron Maidens' 'two minutes till midnight' started blaring.

"Cool song." Violet told me as she dipped her paint in the pan.

"Definitely." I agreed.

I noticed her out of the corner of my eye. I don't think that she was meaning to make it noticeable, but, she was bobbing her head, just slightly to the beat and lip syncing along to the words. No one would have noticed her slight dancing, but, it was noticeable to me.

A smile broke out across my face as I turned and gazed at her in my too familiar way. The look I always have on when my light, my sun does something amazing. But, then again, everything that she does around me is amazing!

I didn't realize where my roller was, while I watched her. She turned to dip her roller back into the pan and caught the paint across her chest from my roller. I stood there in shock and so did she for a few minutes while we assessed the situation.

"You did that on purpose." she said looking up at me still slightly in shock. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was gaping at what had happened.

"Violet…no! It was an accident!" I said as I tried hard not to smile. "Are…are you…alright?" I asked as she still hadn't said anything else.

She squinted, pulling her brows together. Too adorable. I just had to smile at that look. Something new, something else that amazed me about her.

"You _did_ do it on purpose." She still accused. She looked down at the pan that the paint lay in for us and she bent over. I didn't know what she was going to do to me, but I knew she was planning on revenge sometime.

She picked up a paintbrush that Anthony had placed on the plastic that had been laid out on the floor. She dipped it into the paint and turned her back to me. I started painting again and soon forgot about the little mishap that had happened.

"Embry?" I heard out of nowhere. My name was being called by a beautiful voice.

I turned to see where that beautiful voice had come from when all of a sudden a paint brush was slapped across my face! What the hell! Then, I heard giggles.

"Think that's funny, huh?" I chuckled as I opened my eyes watching Violet have her fit of giggles. "Let's see who's laughing when we're done!"

I grabbed her wrist gently and pushed her hand to her face. She shrieked a laugh and I knew that she was having fun. I was going to let her win with the paint brush, but I had to get her back for slapping me across the face with it. I leaned into her as I tried to look mad and rubbed the side of my face across her cheek.

She tried like crazy to keep me away from her. "Embry, no!" she shrieked again. I started laughing with her as she took another swing at me with the paintbrush. Crap! I completely forgot about that! It hit the other side of my face, making me look like a freakin smurf!

Violet was laughing uncontrollably by now. I wondered how long it had been since she laughed like this. The paint brush was long forgotten by her as she doubled over from the laughter. Now was my opportunity for revenge. I picked up the brush, hiding it behind my back. Her laughter was infectious. She had me laughing too and I didn't even know what I looked like!

"Violet." I laughed out.

She looked up at me, still giggling. She had no clue as to what I was about to do until I pulled the brush out from behind me.

She started backing away toward the wall, hands raised, "Embry, no…don't!" She hit the wall that was long forgotten about with a fresh coat of wet paint.

Oh crap. The trouble we were going to get into.

"Did you two realize that we're supposed to paint the walls and not each other?" Anthony asked at the last step. How long was he watching us anyway.

"Violet started it, sir." I chuckled.

"I did not! Dad, I swear I didn't do anything that wasn't deserved." She giggled.

Anthony just stood there in a bit of shock as he listened to his daughter laughing. It must have been some time since she last laughed in front of him like that. It brought a heart warming smile to my lips. _I did this_! _I _made my Violet _laugh_! And, I was making progress with her.

"I guess I'll let the two of you finish up." Anthony said with a huge smile across his face. "I don't want to get in the middle of a paint war." he said turning around and walking back up the stairs. "Oh, by the way…" He started as he was halfway up the staircase, "if the two of you run out of paint, I'm sending you back to get more… just like you are now!" he chuckled and turned to leave us alone.

"See, now your dad won't even help us. Thanks." I laughed. I knew I had wet paint on my hand and decided that I would rub it along her face.

"Embry!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're…you're…I don't know what you are! But, I'm going to get even with you!"

"Wooohoooo." I said faking being scared. "You've got me shaking in my shoes."

"You should be. I'm deadly when attacked!" she giggled.

I was making her happy and if that meant that I had to endure being painted on to make her giggle, then that's what I would do. We both had fun. Watching her laugh was the greatest part of being in her basement helping her paint.

I knew that I was getting through to her and that I really, truly loved every ounce of her being.

We were almost finished with the basement when the doorbell rang.

I knew who it was when I heard Jake and Quil talking to Anthony at the door. He let them in and brought them to the basement.

"Em, you down there?" Jake asked. He knew but, I didn't know why he decided to ask me why I was down here.

"Uh, yeah." I told them as I heard them thumping down the stairway. "Hey." I said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, completely forgetting what I looked like.

They both started laughing, which caught Violet's attention. She turned to see what they were laughing about, and when she did, they doubled over by the looks at both Violet and myself.

"Paint…fight…anyone?" Quil was laughing so hard he had trouble getting his words out.

"And…we…weren't…called?" Jake finally got out laughing just as hard.

I looked over at Violet, who was scowling at the both of them. She averted her eyes to the paint can. She must be thinking hard because she pursed her lips together, walked over to the bucket and dipped the unused paint brush in it. I followed her lead and dipped my roller into the pan and we both attacked Jake and Quil.

We caught them off guard and started laughing together. I have never seen Violet do something so devious. Ever! And it was fun to see her having so much fun.

Anthony came down shortly after, wondering what all the commotion was about and looked at all of us covered in blue paint.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They were laughing at me dad." my love told him as she tried to scowl again. It was too cute, seeing her try to scowl while she was laughing. It made me laugh harder.

I noticed Jake and Quil's slightly shocked expressions as they looked at Violet. It must be her voice. Her beautiful voice!

"What's so funny, Embry?" She asked as I doubled over.

"Just…you! You are so cute trying to scowl and trying _not _to smile at the same time."

That's when I got a bucked of paint poured over my head. Good thing we were done painting or I'm sure Anthony would have made us go back to see Milla for more paint. Just like this!

How could I top that?! I grabbed hold of her around her slender waist, picked her up and without thinking pulled her shirt up and rubbed my paint soaked hair all over her abdomen!

The sensation of my head across her delicate skin was amazing! Silky smooth and her stomach was so…so…

Oh spirits, help me in my time of need not to attack her body right at this very second! Her abdomen was so well defined. I wondered if she worked out at all. She had to, if she looked this hot! I wanted to ask her why she was concealing all of this beautiful, well toned body by all of those baggy clothes. But, I figure that will be a question for another time.

She screamed when I did that, but still giggled after I put her down and held her close to me.

"What did you two come over for anyway?" I asked not looking at either Jake or Quil. My eyes were too busy watching Violet and her beautiful painted face.

"Wondered if you two wanted to go to Sam and Emily's with us." Quil said as they both stopped laughing.

"Sure. But, I think we both need to clean up first." I told them.

"Embry, I-I don't know." Violet spoke softly as I still held her close to me.

"Don't be scared. Please, Violet." I begged. "There will be other girls there. I'll be there the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I still don't know." She whispered.

"Hey, we're going back home to clean up before we go." Jake said. "We'll meet you two there?"

I looked at Violet. Her eyes were so unsure again. Then she nodded and I knew that things would go good.

"Sure." I said to them both as I smiled down at my precious flower.

Jake and Quil left. Leaving the two of us alone again as I still had my arms wrapped around her delicate waist. She didn't seem too concerned that I had my hands there. I wanted to place my lips on hers so bad right now, it was practically killing me. I knew I couldn't just yet. But, I would soon. Or so I was hoping.

"I'll see you in half an hour?" I asked as she stared at me.

"You promise you'll stay with me the whole time?"

"I promise." I said smiling. "We'll be attached at the hip."

**Show of hands: Who almost peed their pants while reading about the 'paint war'? OMG I was dying of laughter when I was writing it! Does it show my age when I put in that Embry thought he resembled a smurf? OMG I'm so old lmao**

**REVIEW I know you want too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! sorry about the delay. I was having a problem with writing some of this. Superdani is the GREATEST! This is all hers, I'm just writing it for her! I swear if the two of us didnt live in different countries, we would have been twins or sisters or something! LMAO We are so much alike its scary! **

**LOVE YOU DANI! **

**To everyone else: Enjoy the story!**

**CHAPTER 17**

**MEETING THE PACK**

Violet's POV

We were done painting the basement, finally. I can't believe I actually had that much fun with Embry. The way I felt about him was so overwhelming at times. Strange, how I have only known him for a short time, yet I felt so attached to him. I didn't want to leave him, but, I couldn't get too close to him or he would hurt me like the others did. Not physically, but emotionally. Those scars will stay with me for the rest of my life.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower and changed into another outfit. It might have looked the same; baggy sweatshirt and big baggy black pants. It really saved a lot of time when you always wear the same thing.

It was beyond hard trying to be alone in this new place. As much as I hated to say it, I'm glad that I'm here and that I met Embry. The feeling I get when he's around is like nothing I have ever experienced before.

How strange it is though, that when I'm not happy, he's not happy. I'd catch him just staring at me at times. I don't know if he meant well or if he was…

He is just trying to be nice. That's all. And that alone is very hard for me to accept these days. Most of the boys around his age, with that body type would be drinking and partying, not caring about anything important. But, that doesn't seem like him.

I really missed Embry right now. I know, it sounds sappy. But, for some unexplained reason, I really feel something for him. I can't tell him that though. I don't truly trust him. Maybe it's just his looks, and I know I cant base my feelings on looks alone!

Maybe it's because he doesn't push me, he always apologizes for things, and ever since me and my dad have moved to La Push, he's been there for me. Except for that night I had spent with Prince. I wondered how he was doing. I missed him and I would have to sneak out sometime to try to find him again.

Embry is a good person. Better than those people I had known before. Besides, he was amazingly good looking too. Oh my gosh, when did I get so shallow? But it's not that. It's his face, his expressions when he says something funny, the care that he shows towards me. And I repeat, it is not an easy thing to do these days.

The doorbell rang, and I heard muffled voices from the living room. I knew it was Embry. I could just feel it.

I wish I understood this connection between the two of us better. I hate it when I don't know why I feel these things. Especially lately, when I'm around Embry.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before going downstairs. I didn't care for these clothes I wore now. I sometimes miss my beautiful dresses. I always felt care free and in love with the world when I wore them. But, the memories that they held, I did not wish to relive them again for a very, very long time. And if that means wearing these clothes for the rest of my life, then so be it.

I left my room, not completely sure about meeting more of Embry's friends. I know the boys had said their friends are nice and all, but I didn't want to get caught up in things with anyone.

As much as I tried to push Embry away, it seemed like the closer he got to me. It's like he _knew_ me. He wanted me happy and he went out of his way to help me through things. And he was! I haven't laughed so hard since…

And the way he looks at me. It's nothing I've ever seen before. Not even in the movies! It makes me feel special and light.

But, I don't want to get close to anyone. Not even Embry, though I knew we were getting closer. His arms around me earlier felt _so_ good. Like it was some sort of void missing in my life. And his touch…it left a tingling sensation all over my body. And it felt right for the first time in my life!

"Hey, Violet." Embry said, smiling up at me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi." I couldn't help but smile back at him, even if I did feel uneasy about going with him to meet the rest of his friends.

"I was just telling your dad that we're going over to Sam and Emily's house."

"Is that alright, dad?" If he said no, I wouldn't mind.

"No worries, kiddo. They're really nice people." My dad told me. He got up and put his hands on my arms, saying, "Nothing for you to be worried about. I met them at the bonfire the other night. You'll be in good hands."

I just nodded, not knowing if what he said was true or not. I hope that nothing bad happens when I get there, or I'll never leave this house again.

But, then again, Embry did say that he wouldn't leave my side for anything. We'll see about that.

"Ready?" Embry asked as he waited for me.

"Yes."

"Any set time to be back, Anthony?" Why in the world did Embry ask that for?

"Nope. Just have fun and be careful." My dad told us. "And, if my little girl gets hurt, you're the one I'm coming after." Oh, god! Dad had that crazy grin on his face! Over protective man!

I guess in a way, that was meant in a loving way toward me. I knew he loved me but, there wasn't that closeness I had always had with my mom.

"Wouldn't think of it." Embry said to my dad as we walked to the door.

We left the house and started walking down the road to his friends house.

"You clean up pretty good there, Miss Fairchild." Embry said, trying to make light of us being alone.

"I'm surprised you got all of the paint off of you." I said now smiling up at him.

There it was again, that goofy grin he always had around me. His hand gently cupped mine. How nice it felt to have someone…someone like Embry in my life.

"Surprising I know!" He chuckled.

We walked in silence for a while. Comfortable and claming. He even rubbed his thumb along my hand keeping me in a sweet calm.

We turned into a driveway, not far from my house. I froze! I couldn't move my legs I was so terrified. It almost felt like I was going to hyperventilate, but I started to take deep calming breaths as I fought the feeling of tears that wanted to escape my eyes.

Why I felt like crying, I had no idea. I couldn't let Embry see how weak I really was.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Embry asked. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

His touch was caring, yet calming to me and I suddenly felt better.

"I'm okay. I think." I said into his chest. He smelt so good. I couldn't believe a man could smell that good. EVER!

"Like I said earlier, we'll be attached at the hip." He reminded me.

I nodded into his chest, "I'll hold you to that." I mumbled. I then felt his body shaking, laughter filling him now instead of concern. It made me smile.

"Lets go inside and I'll introduce you to everybody." Embry said still holding me close.

He pulled away from me. He looked down at me and into my eyes. His gaze was so amazing. I didn't want to feel anything for him, but I couldn't help but to feel some sort of bond toward him as we stared into each others eyes.

"Okay." I said and we started walking. The first step I took I could feel it. Pain running down the back of my legs.

"You alright, Violet?" Embry asked, concerned.

Crap! I must have let out a gasp or moan or something!

"I'm fine, Embry." I lied.

"Liar." he retaliated, then smiled at me.

"Fine. My legs are just a little sore from all the painting." Okay, so I lied to him. It's not like he hasn't lied to me before. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me at the beach…and it did.

"We won't stay long then. I'll just introduce you, we'll eat and then I'll bring you home if you want."

"Thank you, Embry. But you don't need to worry about me." He looked at me like I was crazy and then took my hand and we walked to the door. Embry didn't bother knocking. Strange. People must be close on the reservation if they don't knock on the doors.

"Hey guys!" Embry said smiling as we walked in.

My grip tightened on Embry's hand. He must have sensed how tense I was and gently squeezed my hand, reassuring me that

things would be okay.

"Hey, Embry." A boy…he looked vaguely familiar. Was it one of the boys I had met at the beach? "Hey, Violet."

"Hey, Collin." Embry said. Yes, I guess it was one of the boys.

I don't remember him as much as I remember the other boy sitting next to him. That, Paul, who picked me up and almost threw me into the ocean. I'm not going to get close to any of them.

"Hi." I quietly said to him in greeting.

Oh great! Now Collin looked like he was looking at me like a piece of meat! I swear I could see him drooling. Is he hungry or something?

"Emily in the kitchen?" Embry asked as he took in a deep breath. "Don't answer that. I know where she is."

He smiled down at me, then pulled me off to meet this Emily girl.

We stopped at the doorway, I guess leading into the kitchen. But before he told me anything abut this Emily girl I saw a beautiful woman with one side of her face completely marked with scars. That might look intimidating for some people but not me. Her smile is so contagious that I have no reason to be staring at her. This is impolite. And I'm not that shallow to the point of not talk to someone because of their look.

"Hi, Embry!" I guess this was Emily. He let go of my hand and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

They must all be like family. It was nice to see something like that. Until Embry turned around. He had a huge muffin in his hand, keeping it out of the girls sight.

"I have somebody I want to introduce you to, Em." Embry said and took a bite. "This is Violet Fairchild. She just moved here to the Res with her dad."

She held her hand out to me, "Hi! I'm Emily Young. It's nice to meet you, Violet." She seemed so cheery.

Maybe it was the fact that I didn't mind her scars, or that she was being nice to welcome me to her house, or maybe it was because that like most of the people(I assume)don't do that. But, I hugged and kissed both sides of her cheeks. Embry and Emily seemed shocked, and they just stood for a second. But, Emily regained her composure and gave a huge smile. I can't believe people don't do that. Geesh!

"Where is it that you moved from?" She asked me, still happy and friendly.

"Tennessee." I answered. I was feeling so uneasy here. Scared out of my skin. Being around all of these people was not what I really wanted. But, at least I was trying.

"Sam will be here in a few minutes." She said looking at Embry, who had grabbed yet another muffin. "Embry Call!" she shouted, then slapped him with a spoon.

"OUCH! What? I'm starving!" He answered. I guess having a spoon smacked on the back of your hand would hurt, no matter how well built you are.

"Save some for your brothers!" she reprimanded.

Well, they all look like a big family, so why not call them brothers, right? I think that's nice.

Then that Paul kid walked in. He hung his head after looking at me, and didn't look at me the rest of the time we were together in the kitchen, good.

He was followed by Collin, and he was starting to give me the creeps, and I was left by myself in the kitchen. I looked over to Embry who was watching me with careful eyes.

He must have sensed how I felt and was beside me in no time. Somehow he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and was…_was_ he growling at Collin?

"Sorry." He whispered into my ear. Did he just kiss the side of my head? Was there was a burning imprint where his lips had been?

I looked up at him as he shoved the rest of the muffin into his mouth. He looked down at me while he chewed, smiling.

I couldn't help but notice crumbs at the corner of his mouth. Automatically, my hand reached up to wipe it away. Unbelievably, his smile grew wider. I had to smile too. Embry's smiles were like the beautiful morning sun, as it rose to greet the world with a new day. Then Emily walked in with a big plate in hand.

"Word of warning, Violet." Emily said. "If you have more than one of these boys over, and you decide to feed them, make sure _you_ get your portions first."

I gave her a quizzical look, wondering why she said that.

"We all have really big appetites." Embry answered my unasked question.

"They all eat like you?" I asked. "Like it's their last meal, and they're scarfing it down like wild animals?" I said smiling up at him.

"Something like that. But, only if the food smells really amazing." Oh god! Did he just wink at me?"

"Can you cook, Violet?" Emily asked me as I stared up at Embry.

"Can she cook, Em!" Embry told her as he rubbed his stomach. "She fed me breakfast this morning. You are in for a little bit of competition." He said looking down at me smiling. "Anthony said she cooks enough for an army! Or, well, all of us.

"Or maybe you're just being partial." This really tall guy, a little taller than Embry said as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Emily.

"Well, maybe." Embry told him as he still smiled. "This is, Violet. Violet, this is, Sam.""Nice to see you again, Violet." Sam said. "You look much better then you did a few days ago." He said to me as he held out his hand.

I reached out to shake his hand, though I never let go of my death grip on Embry's hand. I knew he could feel it. He gave it a little squeeze to let me know he wouldn't let go.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and looked at me weird. I guess he noticed my cold hands. Embry pulled me with him as he sat down beside me. The boys sat talking to each other while I sat, silently listening.

Not too long after, more people entered the house. I could hear women talking and maybe a small child.

I heard the people who just arrive walk toward the kitchen, and I think Embry noticed that I went rigid. He grabbed my hand, as he turned away from Sam and put his other hand on my cheek.

"Violet, everything is fine. I'm right here." He whispered gently as he gazed into my eyes.

I let out a deep sigh. "I know, Embry. It just gets…I don't know how to put it." I whispered. I pulled my gaze away from him. "It's just…_hard._"

"I'm right here."

There was commotion going on as the others greeted Emily on the other side of the kitchen. I wasn't looking up and suddenly it got very quiet as I felt too many eyes burning the top of my head.

"Embry?" Sam said quietly. "Care to introduce her to the rest?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give us a minute." Embry said.

He leaned down toward me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm alright." I barely whispered.

I pulled my face up to meet his. "They wont hurt you. They're really good people, and if I thought they would hurt you in any way, I wouldn't have brought you here."

"I know." I said nodding.

We were so close, our noses almost touching and his eyes! His eyes were lingering on my lips! I couldn't kiss him. I didn't even trust him enough to do _that_ at all! But by the way my heart was beating, and Embry was so close…_NO_ I can't! That's not how I am! I can't kiss someone I don't know!

Someone cleared their throat, and Embry let out a deep sigh. A smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but return his smile.

"The worse thing that they can do to you is hug you to death." Embry sniggered quietly to me.

I nodded slightly and he pulled away from me.

"VI-O-WET!" A little girl screamed.

My head turned to the voice. There in front of me stood the little girl I had seen at the beach with Quil.

"Hi, Claire." I said as she pulled herself on my lap.

"You look happy too-day!" she screeched.

"I had a fun day." I told her, adjusting her on my lap to look at her better. I smiled up at Embry, who was watching us with that strange look again. I turned back to Claire and asked, "How was your day?"

"Qwil took me to get ice cweeam!" she told me clapping her hands.

"Hey guys." Instantly I knew that voice. It was Quil. "Claire in here? That kid is faster than Jake when he…oh! Hey, Violet."

Now that confused me. She's faster then Jake when he what?

I guess I'll maybe ask Embry about that sometime.

"Violet, this is Kim and her…boyfriend, Jared. This is Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's girlfriend."

"It's…it's nice to meet you all." I said looking at three more of Embry's friends.

"Hi, Violet." The one who Embry said was Rachel greeted me.

"Nice to meet you, Violet." The boy named Jared said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly.

"Where's Jake, Leah and Seth?" Embry asked.

"Jake's getting Nessie." Quil told him. Okay, I can handle another girl. Unless she's not nice.

"Leah and Seth should be here soon." Emily told us.

Everyone sat and talked while we waited for the others to arrive.

Quil took Claire from me, I guess to get her cleaned up. Strange how he treated her with such love and care. They looked nothing alike. Maybe something happened to one of Quil's parents and they remarried, then had Claire.

It intrigued me. I had a lot of question I wanted to ask Embry, but I didn't want to pry too deep. I didn't want him to think I wanted to get closer by asking him these personal questions.

The back door opened and I saw Seth walk in through the door, followed by a beautiful girl. She didn't seem happy to be here either.

"Let the festivities begin!" Seth called out with a laugh.

"Jake and Ness aren't here yet." Embry said.

"I have to stay here longer?"

"Shut up, Leah." Embry told her.

I turned to look at him. My face must have been of shock and horror when he looked at me.

"She's not a very happy person to be around." He whispered to me.

"But, does that mean you have to treat her that way? I thought she was you friend, Embry."

"I'm used to it." The girl said. "Hi, I'm Leah." She said as she walked over to me and held out her hand.

I shook her hand as I tried not to gasp at her touch. She was just as hot as Embry and Sam were. That's strange, how could they all be that hot?

"Violet." I said as I released her hand.

"You feel really…cold." Leah said out of no where "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I was thinking the same of you though." I told her. Where was this coming from? I was never this bold before.

Instantly Leah started laughing. "I like you, Violet! Embry…you've got a keeper here!"

I turned to look at Embry confused. 'Keeper'? He didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning back to her.

She quickly stopped laughing. "Wha…Embry, you didn't…"

"You didn't what?" I asked turning back to Embry.

"Uhh…nothing." He answered not looking at me. "Let's go outside for a few minutes."

He pulled me gently out of my seat as he led me outside. His hand still firmly grasped to mine.

"Embry, is something going on?" I asked. "Why did Leah say that?"

He turned to look at me. His hand never loosening from mine.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's…complicated. But, I promise I'll tell you soon."

"Okay." I replied as he looked into my eyes.

"You know…" He started. "I like you a lot. I'll answer anything you want to know and I wont' lie to you."

I wanted to believe him, I really do. But, how could I? What are the guarantees of him being one-hundred percent true to someone he just met? I don't blame him if he doesn't.

"Okay, Embry."

**WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REVIEWS LMAO I KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVEIW!  
SO DO IT!!!!!!! HEHE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! It's superdani! So sorry we took so long to update, but it's all my fault! blame me! not CallmeEmbrys, she's awesome!  
Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, and I promise that ASAP we'll be posting a new chapter.**

**Yeah, yeah...SHE'S a LIAR! lol I love her tons, but she's so stressed out with finals and stuff. Poor girl. I feel bad for all of you who are in high school and in college!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**DREAMS AND LOVE**

Violet's POV

After some time, Embry and I decided it was time to go. Which didn't even matter, because it seemed that the only people in the house were just the two of us.

Embry even kept his promise. He didn't leave my side even for a moment. Even when we sat at the table to eat the lunch prepared by Emily (which was marvelous). He held my hand beside the table the entire time.

But, I really must say, that it's a little creepy watching these boys eat. They look like they never saw food in their entire lives!

I also noticed that there were several times when Colin was looking at us weird. I think he was the only one who noticed us holding hands. What was his problem anyway?

And I couldn't forget that all the girls, especially Leah, were looking at us with joy and expectation. But, then again, so were the boys. But that's probably just my imagination.

And little Claire. She is really something! I've never seen such a smart little kid. Maybe too smart.

When we were leaving, after we said our goodbyes, Claire insisted on walking us to the door, and Quil went with her. I was already descending the steps on the porch, and felt her grab on somewhere around my waist.

"So, this is it, Claire." I said turning around to meet her gaze. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too, Viowet!" the little girl screamed. "Can I tell you a secwet?" I nodded and bent down to her so she could whisper in my ear. "I weally wike you. You wook wike one of my pwincess dowls."

What a cute child. I wasn't like that at her age! "Well Claire," I whispered back to her, "can I tell you a secret too?" She nodded and I proceeded. "I really like you too."

Her eyes were so huge. She squeezed my waist with her tiny arms and hugged me so tight that I though if she were any taller, I'd have fallen down the steps.

I looked up quickly to see Embry and Quil both with these huge grins on their faces. They couldn't have heard us so, why were they grinning about?

It was when I started to take another step that she noticed. Her little hand was under my shirt somehow, and as I took the step down my shirt hitched up a little.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked

It was only a matter of seconds, really. So I hoped that neither Embry or Quil noticed. But, there it was; on the right side of my bellybutton was this pink scar. And, little Claire had to lift up _my_ coat!

"It's nothing Claire. It's getting cold, so why don't you go inside with Quil?" I was trying to pass it off as nothing and hoped and prayed to what ever god would listen to me that the boys didn't notice my scar.

"Ok! Night, Viowet!"

"Goodnight, Claire."

I turned to Embry's direction (since Quil went back inside with Claire), and he had this posture that looked very serious. But, there was no way he could've seen my scar. So why the serious face?

"Embry, shall we?"

He seemed to come out of his thoughts, and put that wonderful smile of his back on.

"Sure." We walked in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the night. It was a very beautiful night. "So, what do you think of everyone?"

"They were all very nice to me. I liked them." I swear that his smile could light up even the darkest path. And the fact that we're walking, holding hands is making it very difficult for me to think. I'd better say something before I make a fool of myself. "Especially Leah. She was very kind to me."

"That's a new one. Leah and kind in the same sentence."

"Why is it that you talk like that about her, Embry? She treated me really well." He noticed my mood swing and stared apologizing. I couldn't help but smile at his attempts to apologize to me. He's so adorable. Especially when he has the sad look of a puppy!

I swear, it's almost like he hated seeing me upset.

"Embry, it's alright. But, seriously, why do you talk about her like that?"

And that's when he told me that she and Sam used to date, and she was a nice person until Sam started to date her cousin, Emily.

A big slap in the face in my opinion.

"Wow! I admire her. It's not just any person who after all that agrees to be maid of honor at her ex and cousins wedding."

"Yep, that's Leah for ya. But, she's better now, you know? I think that the lessons we can take from this is that we can't rule over our hearts."

Now there's something you don't hear everyday; a sensitive man. How cute!

"Speak for yourself, Embry."

"Right. Tell me you've never done anything crazy before because your heart never told you so?"

"You have got to be joking me right? Of course not!"

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't believe in that."

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly I felt like I was a mouse stuck in a mouse trap. Was Embry doing this on purpose? But, I couldn't help it. It's so easy to talk to him, that the words were out of my mouth before I even noticed it.

"This…this whole story that our parents told us when we were kids and that we read in books, the night in shining armor…and the true love that people talk about, the kind that lasts forever. In real life it just doesn't exist."

"The true love that people talk about doesn't exist?" Embry was taken aback.

We were in front of my house by now, and we decided to sit on the steps. The night was cold but, somehow, with Embry by my side, I didn't mind it at all. And I was in no mood to get inside.

"And you believe in this?" I asked astounded. "Come on, Embry. You're a teenager. Shouldn't you be thinking about shallow girls, with fake boobs and no brains? Or even the parties you could be at?"

I know I was being pretty straight forward by saying that, but, I couldn't help it. Embry has that effect on me that I just can't explain.

He took my hands in his and put them on my lap. Then he gave me that look, so brilliant that I would go blind if I stared at it for too long.

"I'm not like that, Violet. Can't you see? I don't care about superficial things. They run out with time. What I care about is real. How I feel about all of my friends. They're my second family. And what I care about most…is _you_, Violet, because this is what is really real." Embry had this way of telling me this with such passion in his voice.

My mouth suddenly became dry, and my legs felt like jelly. Thank God I was sitting or otherwise I might have fallen. I've _NEVER_ heard a man talk like this. _EVER!_

"Why do you think like that, Violet?" He removed one of his hands that were still on my lap and placed it on my cheek. His velvet voice was like a melody as his voice reached my eardrums.

"Because that's the way things are. Two people meet, they start dating, then maybe someday they get married. Time passes, the fights start erupting out of nowhere, the patience diminish, until one day…you wake up, turn around to see the person that's next to you in bed, and you ask yourself why are you're with her? And there's nothing about that in fairy tales."

"But all cases aren't like that. You might be walking some day, down the street or something, and _just_ like that, you that you _found the one _you were waiting for your entire life and you realize that she's right there and that _she's real!_"

"Ha ha, right. And everything is _perfect_, just like that? They don't argue or have issues, nor fight? They just stay together, _forever_, just like that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh. I see. You're gay, aren't you?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Ha ha. I was only kidding, Embry. Geez, don't you know I was just kidding?"

"I'm sorry but, I'm not used to seeing you joking."

"It's true. I guess you don't see me like that much."

"Hey, Violet, why did you treat Emily like that?" he was trying to make me feel better. He didn't want me to feel ashamed, I guess, that I was joking with him.

"Like that? What do you mean?"

I'm positive that he understood my doubt. Did I do something to her in any way wrong?

"It's just that…most people have this certain shock on their faces when they see her scars. But not you."

"That is ridiculous! Judging someone based upon their _looks_? HA! You are not going to see me doing that, Honey! My momma taught me better than that!"

Okay, that was unexpected. I meant what I said. But, the way I said it…it sounded like…my _old_ self.

And, I think I just left Embry speechless.

"Embry?" He had the biggest smile that I've ever seen plastered across his face. One I've never seen since I've met him.

"You…uhm…you mean that…you don't care?"

I could see that he was fighting to tell me something. So I thought it was best if I speak lower so I didn't freak him out more.

"No. I mean it's very hypocritical to judge someone on their looks alone, don't you think? Emily isn't just the scars on her face, she's a beautiful woman. Besides, she was very nice and welcoming to me when we got there today. Why would I be staring at her?"

There it was again. That expression that I couldn't really read on his face. It seems to be good…I think.

"Embry? Uhh, why is your mouth open like that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that…you're so…I never thought I'd ever meet someone like you."

Alright, now I was blushing. It's been a while, since I don't do that. Almost never, actually.

"Thanks. So, I guess that this is a good thing?" I asked him, smiling. And I like this feeling that I'm having.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." He was smiling too. And I feel lighter when I'm around him, and warmer too. And this is great compared to the constant cold that's become my only companion.

"Who's out here?" Both Embry and my head shot toward the front door that was starting to creak open.

"Hi, dad." I greeted him as he peeked out the door.

"Good evening, Anthony. I brought your daughter back in one piece. See?"

"Yes, I do. But, what are you kids doing outside? It's freezing."

"We were just talking, dad." I told him. I didn't even notice since I was so close to Embry.

"Really, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Anthony. And it's getting late, so I should probably get going. My mom might be worried and all."

"Alright then, kid. Night, and thanks for bringing my daughter back in one piece."

"Goodnight sir." Embry said toward the door. Then he looked back to me. "Bye, Violet."

We both stood up at the same time, and I didn't even realize what I had done until after I had done it. After we stood up, I reached up and kissed his cheek. It just seemed so natural!

"Bye, Embry."

He almost fell after that. I guess there was a rock behind him to make him trip like that.

WAIT! He's leaving! What if he doesn't come back! DO something, Violet!

"Embry, wait!" I said after he got back up and started to make his way home. He had that breath taking smile spread across his lips again, like it was glued to his face permanently, but why? "You…uhm…Do you like pie?" WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION WAS THAT?! After seeing him and the others scarfing down the food, why would I ask if he like pie? I'm sure he could eat a meal for five and still be hungry.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" he asked still smiling.

"I was just thinking. If you won't be too busy tomorrow, could you help me fix the porch step?"

"What? There's noting wrong with the steps, Violet." My dad answered from the doorway.

"Actually, Anthony. I think she's right. It needs to be fixed. I think I better check it out in the morning."

"Yeah, I agree, dad. But, don't worry. We'll fix it. And as our payment, I'll make us some pie. What do you think, Embry?"

"I think that's a great idea. For your safety. I mean, look at this porch!"

"What about it?" My dad asked surprised.

"Can't you see it, dad? Oh no, we better work fast!"

"I agree." Embry said nodding. "So I'd better be here in the morning then, right?"

"Right. I mean the sooner the better." I agreed.

He looked so handsome with his smile under the moonlight. And his eyes…Oh, his lovely eyes! I can't believe I'll be able to see them again tomorrow!

"I better go now." Embry whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Goodnight, Embry."

"Night, Violet."

He turned away and started walking. I was watching him until I couldn't see him anymore. Just to make sure he was safe, I mean.

"But I still don't see any problems with the porch." My dad said bringing me out of earlier thoughts.

"Come on dad, let's go back inside." I said with a smile on my face. I grabbed his arm and led him inside for the night.

Embry's POV

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. But, not before I whispered, 'I love you' in my head to the most beautiful girl in the world.

_I was at the beach, or at the edge of it anyway. Just pulling my sweats up, when I caught a glimpse of a beauty. My delicate flower lay in the sand in the sexiest bikini I had ever seen!_

_I walked over to her slowly, not knowing if she had her eyes closed or not._

_She didn't move as I stood before her, covering the sun from the perfection that she was._

"_Damn clouds." My love mumbled._

_I straddled Violet, who still didn't move, and leaned in to kiss her full, soft lips. I felt her jump and snigger as she parted her lips to meet mine._

_I had to feel her gorgeous body against mine. I pulled her on top of me as I turned to lay on my back._

"_How was patrol?" She asked pulling away slightly._

"_I forgot about it the second I saw you." I told her running my hands down the sides of her body._

_She felt so soft as I ran my hands up and down her silky smooth skin._

_My hands moved back down to her ass, pushing her down for her to feel my member becoming harder, and rocked her back and forth._

"_I won't be able to make it home like this." I said into her lips._

"_Not with those sweats on, and in that condition you won't." Violet giggled. "And we can't do anything here."_

"_I know where we can go."_

_I stood up with Violet still attached to me. She wrapped her legs around me as I ran with her to the trees._

_Once safely under the cover of the trees, I stopped. I brought us down gently to the ground, laying her on the grass and leaves gently._

_I rubbed my hands across her breasts, still covered by her skimpy bikini top. I felt it loosen and knew that she must have untied it herself._

_My hands made its way over her now bare chest, kneading one of them as I felt a hand dive into my sweats. I let out a groan of pleasure as her hand gently stroked my dick._

"_Like that don't you?" She didn't let me answer. She had completely ripped my pants off me!_

"_I'm gonna rip of yours now." I growled._

"_Can't. They're already off." She giggled._

_My hand moved from her soft tit down to feel the beauty of her folds it felt like I had made love to her a million times already. She was so willing to give herself to me. To trust me completely. Her willingness for me to make love to her was a feeling of urgency._

"_Somebody's horny." I whispered into her lips._

"_You." She giggled._

"_Can't help it. You just look at me and I'm hard as a rock."_

"_Are you going to keep talking about how hard your dick gets, or are you going to put it to good use?" she shot back at me._

_I didn't have to be told twice, I pressed my hard cock into her opening._

"_Embry…don't…tease me." She gasped._

"_But I like watching you grovel." I told her, then thrust my hardness deep inside her._

_It felt like pure ecstasy as I made love to her. The way she would wrap her legs around my waist, kiss me only the way that she could._

_I flipped over so she was on top this time. She actually gave me goose bumps as she raked her nails down my arms._

_She pulled herself up, grinding me hard. I wasn't complaining, actually I was enjoying ever minute of the way she felt the pleasure of having spur of the moment sex with me._

_I reached up to grab a handful of her beautifully bouncy tits, when she slapped my hands away._

"_You're a bad boy." She scolded me as she moaned. "You can't touch." her lips turning up into a devious smile._

_She grabbed her tits, kneading them while grinding my hardness in her wet hole._

_She was wanting it rough, and I knew exactly what to do._

_I grabbed her thighs and bucked her hard. She moaned with pleasure, begging for me to do it more._

_I couldn't handle it much more, I ended up throwing her roughly on her back, without breaking contact._

_She was so agile, like a gymnast or a ballerina, as she wrapped her legs around my neck. Which made the feeling of fucking her totally different and exciting. I didn't realize she was this kinky, but, I'm glad I have a little diversity in my woman._

_I felt her clamping tight around my cock and I knew the end was coming soon. As much as I wanted to make love to her all night long I couldn't last as she tightened her love muscle around my hard shaft._

_After a few more thrusts, I blew my wad deep in her extremely tight, wet, pussy._

_Collapsing on top of her, but not pulling all of my weight on her I whispered into her lips._

"_I love you Mrs. Call."_

"_I love you too, my very horny, sexy husband."_

"_How do you suppose I get home since you decided to rip my pants off me?"_

"_I say you should phase and run home." She sighed kissing me. Then she giggled, "I'll bring you a bone to chew on while I find you a pair of shorts."_

"_How about I run him like this, and then tackle you on the bed and we do it all over again?"_

"_Sounds like a brilliant idea." My lover told me as she stood up. "But, I get a head start!" She screamed as she started running._

_I started counting in my head…one. _Tap, tap, tap_. Two. _Tap, tap, tap_. Three. _Tap, tap, tap_. Where the hell was that noise coming from?_

NO_! No, no, no! I can't be pulled out of this euphoric dream! What the fuck!? _I WANT to go BACK DAMMIT!

Still the tapping continued. I started to become more alert as I woke up from the GREATEST dream I had ever had.

I went to move my hands to stretch out as much as I could on my bed, realizing my hand was in my shorts with my love juices covering both my hand and my shorts.

"Embry." Somebody whispered. It sounded like Jake.

"What the fuck, man!" I moaned as I ripped off my shorts. "If you weren't my alpha dude, I would so beat the living hell outta you!"

I heard him stifling a laugh as I rummaged through my drawer for another pair of shorts.

"You're late for patrol." He told me smiling.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically as I climbed through my bedroom window. "I _was _having a _really_ good dream until you ruined it!"

"Come on, lover boy." Jake told me as we walked towards the woods.

All I wanted to do was crawl back in bed and have endless dream sex with my dream Violet.

I yanked off my pants and phased, thinking only of Violet. Then it all started. My dream seeped into the fore front of my mind…_shit!_

_Damn, Em. _Quil thought. I could see him drooling over her in his thoughts.

_That is absolutely disgusting Embry! _Leah choked out, like she was ready to hurl. _Poor girl being defiled like that by you!_

_Can it, Leah. _Jake told her.

_It's not like I can control my dreams, Leah! _I yelled in my head at her.

_Then keep it under control. I hate feeling like I have had sex with everybody's imprints! _Leah growled at me.

_This sucks guys. _Seth said._ Nights like these, with you perverts drives me insane! _

_Sorry, Seth. _I apologized. _I didn't really mean for that to slip._

_No worries bro. _Seth blew it off. _Its just _the_ most agonizing part of sharing everyone's thoughts._

_Has her voice changed, Em? _Quill asked me. I didn't think anyone would actually notice.

_Yeah, weird huh. It was like she changed over night. She's finally opening up to me. _I told him…well everybody I guess.

_Her voice changed? _Leah asked. That's right, I forgot. Seth and her didn't know much about her.

_Yeah, it was deeper when Jake, Quil and I met her._ I loved her new voice. Well, I guess I would love anything that came out of those precious, beautiful lips.

_Stop drooling over there, lover boy!_ Jake said sniggering.

_Can't help it if I think she's hot. Plus I still have that damn dream in my head. _I told him.

_Hey, Em?_ Leah called, but she didn't wait for me to answer, _stop watching so much porn!_

_I don't! Why does everybody think I'm into that shit! If I did watch it…well I don't!_

_Their just blowing ya shit, Em. _Quil said, laughter in his head.

_Alright you four, lets get on with our patrol._ Jake said some what as an order.

_Yes almighty high chieftain. _Leah remarked.

_Don't even start it with me Leah. _Jake growled.

The five of us ran patrol.

Jake stopped suddenly, we had seen it in our heads. _Em, did you notice her voice had changed?_

_Yeah, Em. What is it with her new voice? It's…I don't know…higher I guess. _Quil said trying to find the words to fit.

_I thought it was just me. _I told them._ You're serious? You guys noticed it too?_

_Yeah. _Jake told me and Quil nodded in agreement. _When did that happen? I think we both noticed it when you two were painting her basement._

_Yeah, that's when I noticed it too. _Quil agreed again.

_It happened a few days ago, really. _I told them. _She sounds so…happy now. I can't believe I'm having an actual affect on her._

_Well, you are spending a lot of time with her._ Jake said. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. He hung out with Nessie a lot and Quil hung out with Claire a lot too.

_But, I can't stand being away from her. You know how it is. _I said.

_I know for a fact that you two imprints run by your imprints houses every night just to hear their hearts beating._ Leah told them, her voice full of sarcasm. _I like Violet. She seems like she'd be someone who couldn't sit still! _

_Well…_ I started. _She was like that at one time. I guess it stopped when her mother died._

_Maybe we should talk. _Leah offered. _I mean, both Seth and I are still copping with our dad. Maybe we can help her get through this._

_Thanks, Leah. _I told her._ She hasn't even told me how her mom died yet. I think I'll handle this. But, I will let her know if she wants to talk to somebody about it, she can always talk to you._

_That sounds like something I could do. _Leah nodded mentally with a smile on her face.

I was picturing the events of when we went into the house to meet up with Emily. _Oh, yeah. I forgot to show you this. _I told the whole pack.

I visualized Violet meeting Emily and how she kissed her cheek. They all were a little…not shocked by her approach. I guess surprised was a better term.

_She kissed Emily's cheek?_ Seth said._ I mean, I love Em and all, but, wow! She didn't even know her and … wow!_

_I know!_ I told them. _She told me after we left that looks aren't what makes a person. _I had to smile. My Violet is the greatest thing in this world. _She told me it was hypocritical to judge someone based on their looks alone._

_Damn. _Jake said a little taken aback. _She's…I guess, wise for her age._

_I think her mom had something to do with that. But, Anthony is pretty grounded too. _I added. _I never thought I'd meet, let alone imprint on someone like her, EVER!_

_I hope I imprint on somebody like her someday._ Seth said with a sigh. I think he was wanting to imprint with all of us too.

_Wouldn't hold my breath, bro. _Quil told him as he started laughing.

_Nobody would want to have you. You're too ugly! _Leah said laughing.

_Thanks. Thanks a lot sis._ Seth pouted. _I really love you guys for supporting me like this._

_Speaking of the imprinting…well not really, but, Collin was getting me a little pissed off at Sam and Emily's._ I told them. I got a lot of ????? So I went on. _He was wanting to hit on her I think. He just kept looking at her and them me while we were holding hands. I wanted to take him outside and beat his sorry ass!_

_He won't try anything. _Jake said. _He knows that she's yours. Or at least I hope he does. If not you have my permission to beat the living hell outta him._

I sniggered. _Thanks, man._

Dawn was approaching. That's when the thoughts came into my mind about spending the day with her again.

_No way, man!_ Seth exclaimed as he saw my thoughts from last night. _You're helping her fix a porch that doesn't even need fixing?_

_He's got it bad, Seth._ Quil said.

_At least I didn't imprint on a baby. Perv!_ I told him chuckling.

_I'm not a perv!_ Quil retorted.

_Shut up Quil. _Leah thought. _Your right, you're not a perv. You're a fucking Pedophile! _At that, we all started laughing. All but Quil and Jake.

_Not funny, Leah. _Jake thought.

_Oh, sorry most high and mighty alpha. I forgot you're one too!_ We all could see the smile spread across her face. Even though we were nowhere near her.

_Lets head back home. You guys get some rest and I'll see you guys later._ Jake said as I saw him running towards the Cullen's to check up on Nessie.

_Later._ We all said in unison.

I ran back to my house and climbed in my window and jumped in bed. Four more hours until I could see the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I would spend every second with her if I could, but, I don't think Anthony would like it too much if I slept in the same bed as Violet.

We'll see how that one works out down the road.

**Send some love our way!? Especially to superdani. She needs the praise that you all give us to keep her going. And give her some warm thoughts so she feels better! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**JUST A QUICK A/N I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN IMPATIENTLY WAITING THIS NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS TOTALLY MY FAULT AS TO IT NOT BEING UP IN A TIMELY FASHION. HUSBAND GOT LAID OFF AND NOW INSTEAD OF HELPING AROUND THE HOUSE, HE'S ON THE COMPUTER. AND HE THINKS THAT WHAT DANI AND I DO ISNT WORTH MY TIME! WELL, THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I LOVE DOING AND I LOVE THE FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF YOU WHO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS WITH US. I HOPE THAT I CAN GET THE STORY BACK TO DANI QUICKER THIS NEXT TIME. THANKS AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**CallmeEmbrys :)**

**CHAPTER 19**

**WHAT GREAT FRIENDS I HAVE**

**Violet's POV**

It's funny how I didn't dream today. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or bad. Good, because I didn't have _any_ nightmares, but bad because I didn't dream about Embry. I know it's just a small possibility that it only happened once, and I thought it might happen again. So much for wanting to dream about something good in my life.

I have such high hopes for today! The pie is ready and I also made some stuff. Like waffles and cakes. I don't know what time he'll get here, but it's best to make some pancakes as well.

It's not that I changed my personality from day to night. But, the thing is, as corny as it sounds, Embry is not like everyone I knew in the past. I mean he's sensitive, smart, and caring and _extremely_ beautiful. And when I'm with him, it's like we are in a place of our own, where everything is good and simple.

I know I sound crazy by having these thoughts. It's best if I just go downstairs and start fixing everything before the rain…rain?

NO! Why do these things happen to me? It's raining _A LOT!_ As in cats and dogs raining! Probably even more than when I first came here. I stood in font of my window to see how hard it was raining. I can't even see the trees! I haven't heard any thunder yet so I hope that's a good thing.

Suddenly, I found myself back to last year when it was raining as we lived in our beautiful house in Tennessee.

"_Vi, come inside right now! The rain is too strong!" My dad yelled from the front door._

"_Yeah, right! As if I'd miss a show like this pops." I yelled as I danced in the pouring rain._

"_But you could get struck by lightening!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_I'm serious! You could get pneumonia!_

"_And since when does it happen to me pops!? _

"_Get inside now, Violet. You could catch the flu and I don't want your momma yelling at me about your health." I didn't listen, I kept dancing in the rain. "STOP DANCING IN THE RAIN GIRL!!!"_

"_Ah, do you want me to sing to you too?" I said as I twirled around again. "Hahahaha."_

Rainy days always brought joy to me back then. I used to stay outside our home until it was over. But now, that only means that Embry won't show up. I don't blame him though. Who's crazy enough to get out of out of your house with weather like this, just to 'fix' a porch?

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, dad. Good morning." I let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…raining a lot this morning."

"Oh, yes. I noticed that too. I don't think Embry will come over today."

"Yeah, I guess not. So, I'll just…be in my room, okay?" I said as I walked to the stairs.

My dad and I always avoided staying in the same room for too long. It's weird. We don't know each other very well and this 'approximation' is not working very well.

"Just hold on a minute, Vi. I have something for you."

He opened the first drawer of the table and took a box out that was wrapped up with nice gift paper. Since when does my dad give me a gift other than for my birthday or Christmas?

I opened the box, and to my surprise, there was a small black apparatus inside.

"The…um…sales woman told me that this is the model that all the kids want these days. It's got an MP3, radio, it sends messages and takes photos. In my day we didn't have these kinds of luxuries."

A cell phone! But, I never managed to keep a cell for too long before. It always ended up wet and ruined. But why would my dad give me…?

Oh, yeah. I understand now. I'll never break another phone again.

"Wow, dad…thanks. But, I don't see why I need to have one, you know? I wont go out or have any friends to talk to."

He seemed disappointed with that. He doesn't look like the man who'd lecture me every time I lost yet 'another one'.

"That's not true, Vi. What about Embry and the rest of the kids around here? I'm sure they'll want to talk to ya."

"But I don't go out of the house, dad."

"I know. But, what if someday, you decide to go out? Wouldn't it be nice to have some type of way to reach you or you reach me if there is some sort of problem?"

He seemed too hopeful, There is no point in arguing with that even though I knew that I wouldn't us this thing. I accepted it though. And he seemed happy that I did. Good, at least someone is happy in this miserable, rainy house.

"Thanks, dad. I'm gong to my room now, okay?"

"Okay, kiddo."

I started walking slowly up the stairs and at about the sixth step I heard my dad and another voice. The t.v.?

"You just came right on time. Come on in. She's upstairs." My dad said to who ever it was.

I walked down the stairs and straight toward the living room to see who it was that had been out in the rain. I looked up, and there he was. The one person in the world that I thought I wouldn't see today, waiting for me with that breathtaking smile of his.

"Thought I wouldn't come round, did you?"

His smile was so infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back, "Embry! You know, you don't stop amazing me."

"And why is that?" he asked as I walked the last few steps toward him at the entry way.

"Uhm, because its raining outside. Well, pouring actually."

"What?" It's impossible not to see the intensity of the rain. But, I think he didn't really care about that very much since he just shrugged and laughed a little. "Oh, yeah. I didn't even notice."

"Do you want a towel, kid?"

"Uhh…no Anthony. I'm cool."

"Well, okay then. I'll just go upstairs to my office. I have some things to work on."

"Okay, Anthony. Thanks."

"So, did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked Embry as soon as my father went upstairs. The smile on my face was like my sun had finally arrived and there was no rain outside at all.

My Embry was here and by the look on my dads face when he saw Embry making a pool on the floor in front of him from the rain dripping from his soaked clothes.

"No. But, why are you smiling like that?" He asked

"Haha, I'm sorry, it's just that…you should have accepted the towel when my dad offered you one. He doesn't like it very much when people walk in the house soaked to the core."

He had the hugest smile on his face. Opps, I said too much.

"Well, in that case, could you please get me a towel so I don't get the carpet all wet or catch pneumonia?"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, you wouldn't understand. Just hold on a sec. I'll go get you a towel." I walked toward the stairs, leaving Embry at the entry way, as I still laughed to myself over the look that my dad had for Embry. It was the same exact look he gave me every time it rained outside and I played all day in it.

"I'll be waiting." I heard Embry say.

**Embry's POV**

If there is one thing that I've learned from imprinting is that I need to have _a lot_ of self control. For example: I have to gather all my strength at the moment just so I don't grab my Violet and kiss her soft, luscious lips.

I mean, it's not my fault if she's incredibly beautiful. And her smile… it's brighter than the sun! I thank the Spirits every day that I imprinted, because everything I see reminds me of her in so many ways.

It's like my brothers said to me…_other women's faces just vanish._

And, when I sleep it's worse! Or better, depending on the dream I'm having. Like the one where I made love to her in the woods. How her soft skin felt so right under mine. And…and how she felt when I made love to her.

But my dreams are not half of what I want to do to my future lover in real life.

It's a good thing that my flower went to get me a towel. I felt my jeans tighten as I thought of the dream I had just last night.

"Here you go, Embry." Damn I didn't even realize she came back! I hope she didn't notice the bulge in my pants.

"Thanks, Violet." I pretended to dry for two seconds and wrapped the towel around my waist just so she wouldn't notice. I had to calm myself down. Self control, Call. Don't forget it either.

"So, lets eat?" My flower, my future love asked.

"Sure. You haven't eaten yet?" I asked as I followed her to he table like a lost puppy.

She turned and smiled at me, "No. I was waiting for you."

This is too perfect! My flower had been waiting for _me_! And with all of this delicious food in front of me, and her by my side…I could easily get used to this.

"Voila! I hope you're hungry." Violet said as we both sat down at the table.

Was she kidding me? The table was loaded with muffins, waffles, cakes, juices and _my_ pie! But none of this compared to her. I would gladly have her for breakfast! Damn it, Call. Self control dude! She had no idea what she was getting herself into! I almost dropped my towel from excitement from all of the food she made for us.

"Let me get this for you." She said holding out her hand for the towel that was wrapped around my waist.

"Uhh, no, it's ok. I'm still not fully dry. The jeans you know?" I said grabbing the towel tighter to my waist to conceal my stiffness.

"Alright. Shall we eat then?"

After we had our breakfast (which was amazing), I felt almost full. The only thing missing was my Violet's lips on my own. I know that from what she had said to me last night about relationships, she didn't believe in them. So, I'll just change her mind by showing her how wrong she is and declare my eternal love and devotion to her and only her. But first, I'll ask her out. Just as a friend thing and then I'll surprise her.

"Well, I guess we won't be fixing the front porch today, will we?"

I saw her eyes drop and seemed to be disappointed. But why? Does she like to work in the rain?

"Oh, yeah." She started, but didn't look up at me. "So, do you have some where else to go? Because I totally understand …"

"No, no. I have nowhere to go. Unless you want me to."

She lifted her gaze to me and I put on my best smile. The one I reserve only for her. The one that includes puppy eyes. It seemed to work since she smiled back.

"Of course not. Do you want to watch a movie?"

SCORE!!!

"Sure, what kind of movies do you have?"

"Uhm, just look under the T.V. while I go make us some candy."

"Candy?" Oh, I like that!

"Yeah, it's called brigadeiro. It's made of chocolate and its really good. It's a typical Brazilian treat.

All I could do was picture my Violet covered in chocolate…

Where did I put that damn towel? I'm so glad that we were sitting at the table still.

"Sounds good. I'll go find us something to watch then."

I walked out to the living room and was in the middle of searching their selection of DVDs (damn Anthony had A LOT of DVDs) when I heard a car pulling up and footsteps coming up the steps. Wait, I know that scent anywhere.

DING!

"Embry, could you get that for me please? I'm almost done here." My some day lover asked of me.

Okay, who the hell is interrupting my precious time with the most important woman in my life? I'll kill him, I swear I will for interrupting my alone time.

"Hey bro!" Quil said with a smile spread across his face.

"Hi Unca Embee." Little Claire said in her too cheery voice.

I smiled at her while she was in Quil's arms. "Hey, shorty! What are you doing here?"

I glared at Quil, which was a bit difficult since he was holding a ladybug umbrella to protect Claire from the rain.

"Sorry bro, but…"

"I wanna see Viowet! She so pwetty!" Claire screamed.

Claire started bouncing around in Quil's arms, which was hilarious. And I was already grinning at her antics.

"Who's there?" My love asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"VIOWET!" Claire screamed again.

"Hi, Claire. What are you two doing here? Can't you tell it's raining and really cold?"

Quil and I exchanged looks, but since he was thinking of Claire's well bing, he came in, but not before I pinched his arm.

"Dude!" Quil flinched.

"Wow, your house is pwetty, Viowet!"

"Thank you, Claire. Listen, I have something upstaires for you. Do you want to come with me and see it?"

"YES, YES! PUT ME DOWN QWIL!" Claire screamed

"Okay, okay. Calm down there little girl." Quil said as he gently placed her on the floor.

Claire took Violet's hand willingly and they both went up the stairs. Good, that'd give me time to do some serious damage to Quil before they came back down.

"Dude! Seriously, stop it!" Quil said ducking out of the way from my fist.

"Did I ever interrupt a minute between you and Claire?"

"Only like a million times. And, what do you meant by a 'moment?' She's just a kid! Are you sick?!"

I gave him a glare. Okay, so me and the Pack always went to him when he's with Claire. But, that's totally different!

"You know what I meant."

Quil's smile faded. Good, he got my point.

"Look, I'm sorry man, but Claire wanted to come and see Violet, and I couldn't just say no to her. You know how it is dude." he apologized as we walked in to sit down. "Hey, do I smell chocolate?!"

Suddenly my attention was focused on the kitchen and the delicious smell that was coming from there. We both closed our eyes, inhaling the chocolaty aroma.

"Yeah." I said starting to salivate. "Violet made us some candy."

"Really? Well I think that Claire and I are going to stick around for this a little longer."

"Like hell if you will! You're gonna get t…"

Our 'conversation' was cut off when we heard another pair of footsteps coming from the stairs. Oh shit!

"Hey, Embry! Why am I not surprised to see you here? Did you 'fix the front porch' yet?"

"Shut the hell up, Seth."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine!" Leah retorted. Leah was, well, Leah. But what the hell are they doing here for?

"Funny you should ask." Seth started, "Me and big sis here were patrolling near by and we just caught scent of chocolate. Something we haven't ever smelled. And, it was coming from this very house! The Fairchild's house no less.

Can this place get any more crowded? My day was perfect, until the Pack decided to show up! The only person missing was…

Oh no! No, no, no, no!

"Dude, that smells awesome!"

"Back off, Jake!"

"Chill out man. I just followed the scent here. What is that, chocolate?" Jake said as he started drooling.

"Let me see." Damn Leah and her speed! I wasn't fast enough to block her and now she just invaded Violet's kitchen like she owns the place! Sure, I might sound like a hypocrite by saying that, but come on! This is my imprints house!

"Oh yeah, and it looks good too!"

"Sweet!"

Great. So now the entire Pack was here in Violets living room. Just fucking great!

What great friends I have!

"So, did you like her Claire?" I heard my Violet say.

"YES! Vewy much! Thank you, Viowet!"

"So let's show her to Quil, and…oh! Hello." They all said in unison. It made my ears bleed that I cannot believe that they were all here! Even Leah. But she said that she liked Violet, so I take this as a good thing.

And it's impossible for me to get upset with this vision in front of me: my flower is with Claire in her arms. Oh, how I want to give my love beautiful children some day.

"Well, I guess you people really don't mind the rain around here."

"Rain? Oh, yeah. It's normal around here. So, Violet, what's that _delicious _smell?" Leave it to Seth to be the smooth one. I can even see the drool oozing from his lips as he asks the question.

I totally understand what Sam went through with Emily. I mean, the territorial desire is overwhelming! And, Sam couldn't have Emily to himself at any given time. Not with the hours that we ran patrols. It's one thing to see it, but in his mind its another experience. I will have to apologize to him later for that.

"Oh! It's called brigadeiro. It's a candy made of chocolate. Do you guys want some? I made plenty."

"Well, we don't want to intrude…" Thank you, Jake. "But, since you're offering… then, yes."

"You wouldn't mind sharing Violet with us, would you, Embry?" Try not to break anything. _TRY _not to break anything. Violet is watching you Call!

"Of course not Leah." I told her gritting my teeth and almost growling.

"Quil, Unca Jay, Unca Seth, Auntie Leah! Look what Viowet gave me!"

In one of Claire's tiny arms, was a doll made of fabric, with a pink dress and flowers. It also had two braids which were made of fabric to. I guess it was cute in a girly way.

"Its' pretty Claire. What's her name?" Quil asked as Claire walked up to show him.

"Viowet said I can name her whatever I want to. I'm thinking of calling her Princess Molly!"

"She's beautiful, Claire. But, did you say thank you to Violet?"

"Yes I did." Claire replied, smug as a three year old could. She was too cute when she tried to act like an adult. "Don't be siwwy! Viowet is my _GIANT_ dolly!"

As Claire said that, a noticed a huge smile crossing my face from ear to ear.. So not only is my Violet incredibly beautiful and a great cook, but also great with kids. I must have done something really special in a past life to deserve someone as incredible as the creature that I had imprinted on.

"I think I'll go help her in the kitchen." Leah said as she walked off toward the kitchen.

"Hey, man. Seems like we got in at a good time." Jake said out of nowhere. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Nessie is out of town and I've got nothing to do!"

"Yeah, alright, sure, man. You know I can't stay mad at you. Even Leah is nicer now." I told him.

"I know, man. And, if my sister is like this now, I'll NEVER do anything to upset my new sister. She's my lifesaver!" Seth said out loud as he talked about my imprint.

The room was lighter now. And Seth is right. She is really something! Well, to me she's everything. But, even my Pack already loves her! Not that they wouldn't. But these things take some time. When Kim was first brought into the Pack, we were a bit distant in the first few days. But, then we just connected, and with Violet, it was almost instant. Even Leah went to help her in the kitchen! Leah never helps anyone in the kitchen.

"Okay, we're back! Careful with that Claire. They're very hot." Leah said as she set down the tray of chocolates. "Embry, I was talking to Violet here, and she was telling me that you two were going to watch a movie. I mean how lucky are we? We are ALL her now! Isn't this great?! We can all watch a movie together!" Leah finished, sitting down on the floor as she made herself comfortable.

WHAT?!

"Sounds great!"

"I'm up for it!"

"I wanna eat _candy!!!"_

"If Claire wants it, so do I." Quil's smile was of nothing but love and adoration for his little imprint.

"Okay. So you guys make yourselves comfortable while I go get the spoons."

"I'll help you." I said standing up and walking to the kitchen with my love.

It's the least I could do since I filled her house with a bunch of hungry werewolves.

"You know, now Quil will want to know where you bought that doll."

"And, why is that?" My love asked me while she was closing the drawers with a hand full of spoons in hand.

From where I was standing, I could hear laughter from the living room. Well, they seemed comfy now and are probably watching the trailers as they waited for us. I just hope that they're not faking it so they can hear us. Since I've done that a million times.

"Because little Claire is going to want another doll to start a collection. That kid is crazy for dolls. It's almost scary." I gasped.

My attempt at fake horror made my love almost drop the spoons as she started laughing harder than I had ever seen anyone laugh before. At least now I'm getting used to not standing around her with my mouth hanging wide open every time I hear her beautiful laugh.

"Well, if that's the case, then Claire can come here any time she wants. Quil won't find a doll like that anywhere else because I made it."

Suddenly the whole house went quiet. So they _were_ listening! I 'accidentally' let a pot fall on the floor and the sound must have made them jump. I think I heard someone slightly scream. I had to smile at that, just getting them back for evesdropping was payment enough as a smirk crossed my face. Who the hell told them that it was alright to listen to my conversations with my Violet? Bastards anyway! But, I do feel like such a hypocrite.

"Let me guess. It's a story for another time?" I asked as she nodded and smiled. "But, you will tell me, right?"

"Her smile was bigger, and I needed to remember how to breathe!

"Well, lets go. Your friends are waiting."

"Our friends." I said gently.

"What?"

"You said, 'your friends'. But, they are _our_ friends. All of them."

She just looked at me. I wasn't lying when I said it. They are _our _friends. Every one of them like her. Why can't she see that?

"Here you go. I hope you guys like it." My future wife told the others as she walked back into the living room.

"Come on guys, sit down. The movie is about to start!"

"Shut up, Seth!"

"Don't smack me, Leah!"

"Shut up! Claire wants to watch the movie."

Well, at least they were kind enough to have left a place big enough for the two of us. On the other couch were Leah and Seth (who were lying there, occupying most of it). As Jake was with Quil and Claire on the floor. Claire seemed comfortable on Quil's lap and her attention was between her new doll and the T.V. screen.

We sat on the couch with a certain distance between us. Even with me being so tall, there was still a bit of space between us. I wonder if she'd notice if I just stretched my arm a little so I could put my arm around her and pull her toward me.

I chose 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'. With all those patrols and the bloodsuckers, none of us had much time for movies in some time. And now, neither would I. It's impossible to take my eyes off this beautiful goddess beside me!

The movie finally started, and right when that little kid started to sing, I felt my Violet stiffen next to me.

She looked over at me, "You put in 'Pirates of the Caribbean?" If it was possible, she spoke in an even softer voice than before. Everyone stopped watching the movie, as their eyes moved between Violet and myself. Even Leah and Claire had their brows raised.

"Yeah. Why, you don't like it?" The worry was getting the better of me and I knew it was showing on my face.

"I do."

There was something different in her tone. She was still and straight for thirteen minutes. But, as the same way that it had came, it was gone. When the ships started to battle, she did something that that totally took me off guard. With a grace that I had never seen before, she put her feet on the couch and tilted her body so she could support her head on my shoulder.

I was on cloud nine! But, what should I do now?

Seth saw us, and put his arms around Leah, which she ended up smacking him. But I think I got the general idea.

I was going to do it but, then she moved again. This time she put her head right where my heart was, and I swear I heard her say, 'That's better'. I was blushing and smiling like a child with a new toy! Leah turned her head to us and smiled but, then she looked worried. I made a 'what' face and she nudged Seth and was grinning from ear to ear like his sister. But, when she pointed to Violet, his face was full of concern. But why?

When the movie was over, everyone was satisfied. Action, and pirates with the taste of chocolate on a rainy day. What a great combination. I don't even remember why I ws upset with them in the first place.

With great sorrow, I felt the weight of my flowers body being separated from mine.

"Don't worry. I didn't drool over your shirt." She still spoke softly, like an angel would as she smoothed out the creases in my shirt.

"Man, that movie was great! Too bad it's over. We should do this again!"

"It was sad." Claire said with a pout. "Will and Ewizabeff weren't together in the end." She sniffled. "Why weren't they together Quil?"

"Ah, but they will be together in the end, my Claire-bear."

"Really?"

"Now, all there's left for us to do is to wait for the fourth movie"

"But I want them together now!" Claire started crying.

"Ah, don't cry Claire." My love whispered. "Do you want to hear a secret? It has to be in the kitchen though, so no one else can hear."

"Yes, Viowet I do."

"I'll go with you Violet."

While the girls went into the kitchen, I was the target of laughter and of course I couldn't care less.

"Man, you should've seen your face when she was near you on the couch. Ridiculus!"

"Shut up, Seth. You don't know what it's like!"

"Geesh, I see that I'm the minority here." Seth scoffed. "This imprinting thing is so not cool sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. But, what were you and Leah looking at Violet like that for?"

"Like what?" Jake and Quil wanted to know, and so did I.

"Dude, you needed to see that! When she was like that, all on your chest I mean, she wasn't even blinking. She just lay there with you like a statue. It was kinda freaky."

"Oh, really, Seith? That's the reason to look all mental at me? Come on!"

"I'm telling you guys, maybe it's some sort of imprinting defect. I don't know but, she was laying there with her eyes huge and she wasn't even blinking. Staring like a fish!"

"Some type of imprinting defect? Seth, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I agree with Embry, Seth. You must be high on chocolate."

Seth's face changed the minute we said chocolate.

"Oh, dude! That was so freakin good! Do you think she has more?"

"NO! And, you're not going to abuse her cooking skills and generosity."

"But…I'm a growing boy here!"

"Those puppy eyes don't work on me, kid. I'm not some girl wanting you to wisk her away. Not that I would if I were a girl either."

"Yeah, just wait a few more days at least before you ask her for more food." I was growling at Jake now. I don't care if he's our alpha or not. "Geesh, man. I was only joking."

"It's not our fault that her couch is comfortable and her candy is good."

Before I could reply, Violet came back from the kitchen, followed by Claire and Leah, who were wearing aprons and holding a spoon each.

"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?

_Please say no! Please, please say no. Oh spirits in the sky, please let them say no!_

"Yeah, of course, Violet."

_DAMN, DAMN DAMN!!!_

**IF YOU'RE STILL UPSET THAT I DIDNT GET THIS UP, PLEASE DONT SEND DANI MESSAGES IN THE FUTURE. SEND ME THE MESSAGES AND I'LL GET BACK WITH ALL OF YOU ASAP! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. SO DOES DANI AND I DONT WANT YOU TO HATE EITHER OF US...JUST SEND ME THE HATE MAIL FROM NOW ON. THANKS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, sorry we're a little late on this. Just to let you all know, both of us have been having problems. Mine is at home, but I'm sure I'm not the only person here who's having relationship problems lol**

**Hope you all like this chapter. It's all Suuperdani's work. I just rewrote it like usual... Unless i come up with some brilliant idea, and well it hasnt happened for a while. I love dani's ideas, they're great. Shes great. So, give her some love!!!**

**Love ya all :)**

**CHAPTER 20**

**A TURNING POINT**

**Violet's POV**

The place emptied out right after everyone ate. Each one gave their own excuse to go some where. I didn't get it, but _okay!_

"So, lets wash the dishes?"

"Oh, come _on _Embry, you're a guest, and guests _don't_ do dishes."

He made that adorable puppy face, the one that has his eyes just all pouty, the one I just can't say no to.

"Embry…"

"_Please_, Violet? It's the least I can do after filling your house with a bunch of starving people."

"To tell you the truth, I liked having them here. They're all really nice."

"Didn't I tell you that?" Embry said with that adorable smirk. "They're the best! Listen, I was wondering, after we finish in here, would you like to go see something?"

See something? Hmmm what does he have in store for me? I was curious so I asked, "What thing?" There's that stinking adorable crooked grin again.

"It's a surprise that I'm sure you'll love." Oh gawd! That twinkle in his eyes…

It's so easy for me to feel comfortable around him. It's like there was some type of invisible glue that bound us together. I know it sounds completely crazy in my head too! But, it's the only explanation that I can come up with. I Thought for a second before deciding.

"Fine. I wash and you dry. Then when we finish we can go." I said smiling up at him.

"What are you thinking right now?" Embry asked me as we started the dishes.

"Uhmm, just wondering…is it very…big?"

"Seriously, Violet. I ask you to go see something with me and all you have to ask is that?"

I can see that the disappointment in his eyes are false, but, even in that situation he is just so damn adorable!

"Alright! Alright! It _is _very big…_and_ white."

We finished up with the dishes with small talk. I tried to get more clues as to what he was going to show me, but no way would he even budge on that.

We walked out of the house and he led me to this house. I thought maybe we were going to go inside, but he decided to walk toward the garage. He said it was in there, and that he was working on it. What in the world would be in a garage that would surprise me?

Embry opened the door and turned on the lights. When he looked at me after we walked in his expression changed from excited to that what looked like shock.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't understand _anything_ about cars!" I playfully smacked his arm and it felt like I hit a brick wall! "_Ouch!_"

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Embry asked as he gently touched my hand and examined it.

"Yeah, just how much of a work out do you actually get?"

He was holding my hand so close to him, that I could see the sparkle in his eyes again.

"Not any more than necessary. Besides, I have a really fast metabolism."

"I'll say!"

I don't know how long we were just standing there, staring into each others eyes, but it wasn't weird at all. Nothing strange or forced came from it. Just true admiration.

Just Embry and I. No one else.

I don't know how long it took, or who was the first to break the stare. But, we went back to watching the immobile vehicle.

"So, this is…"

"A dodge Coronet Super Bee, 69!" He said it with so much enthusiasm that it made my heart melt. "Jake, Quil and I have been working on it for a while now."

"Cool. And how long exactly are you boys going to keep working on it?"

He put his elbows in front of the car and stretched forward. It's a good thing that his garage is so big, because I don't think that it would fight him let alone Jake and Quil too.

"To tell you the truth, we uhmm… we had a little problem a few months ago, but now I cant wait to finish it."

I decided to sit on the hook. It's better than standing beside the shelves filled with heavy equipment. I can't imagine how Embry doesn't fear any of those things that might fall onto his head.

"So I can teach you how to drive." I almost feel over! Was he serious!?

"I'm sorry? I think I have gasoline in my ears. Did you just say that _you_ want to teach _me_ how to drive?"

He gave me one more of those heart melting smiles and sat next to me.

"Of course. Why not? You didn't think that I would teach you in Jakes Rabbit, did you? No offense, but I can barely stretch my arms out in that tiny thing he calls a car!" He chuckled.

"Wait a minute." I said trying to wrap my brain around what he was saying. "So, what you're saying… is that you're fixing the car…just so you can teach me how to drive?"

He was smiling and looking down at his hands. Was he blushing? Oh god! I cannot believe this!

"Would it matter if I said that I am?"

I cannot believe this! I have wanted to learn how to drive for a long time, but I never really needed to. It was always easier for me to have access to any where that I wanted to go within walking distance. But now, Embry wants to teach me how to drive! My own dad never took the time to teach me!

I acted on impulse. Something I rarely did anymore. I don't think that my brain captured what I was doing, but I just had to hug him!

"THANK YOU!!"

In less than a second he responded with his hands at my waist and his head in my hair he hugged me back.

"Don't mention it."

"What is going on in here?!"

I froze. I did not recognize that voice, but we weren't doing anything wrong. But, then again what would you think if you walked in and saw two teenagers hugging on the hood of a car?

"Embry, who is this girl?"

I turned to the voice, ready to listen to who ever it was complain. But, then I felt Embry's grip on my back tighten in a protective way around my waist. And, he was making a weird noise, like a type of growl.

"This girl, mom is Violet Fairchild." I could hear the distaste coming from his lips. "She and he dad just moved here."

So, this is Mrs. Call? Way to socialize with the neighbors, Vi. Great job!

"Son, can I have a talk with you for a second in the kitchen?"

I felt his fingers squeeze my waist, like he was afraid I would leave. And, it seems that he is going to attack his own mother! I returned his gesture, pulling away and squeezing his hand.

"It's alright, Embry. I'll just wait right here." I said smiling up at him.

**Embry's POV**

Who in the hell gave my mother the right to speak like that about _MY VIOLET!?_ I had to control myself really hard so I wouldn't break anything when she said that.

Her face was of pure scorn and I could barely believe that she was the same woman who raised me!

When we reached the kitchen I was so close to phasing out of anger at my own mom.

"What are you thinking you're doing?! I work hard in that store and when I get home, I find my only son sniggling with some tramp!

In all actuality, I never really fight with my mom. Not even when I first started phasing and I got home late or didn't come home at all. I always listened to her complaining and didn't say a word.

But this was to freakin much! The mere mention of my imprint being called a '_tramp_' to my face was enough to drive me mad! I could only see red at the moment.

"She _isn't _a tramp, Lydia! Like I said before, her name is Violet Fairchild, and she and her dad just moved here to La Push. We weren't doing anything, like you obviously didn't notice. But, you better get used to her, because if it's up to me, you'll be seeing a lot more of her around this house!" Damn that felt good!

I can see the look on her face was one that she had realized her mistake. I only called her by her name in an argument when it was really serious.

But, don't tempt a werewolf when someone talks about their soul mate. Worse idea EVER! I think she realized that even though she didn't know that I was one.

"Well, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, son. How about this: You call her in for a snack upstairs?"

"Her _name_ is Violet, mom." I said gritting my teeth.

"Yes, Violet. Like the flower. Bring her in for a snack then." Now, her voice was cautious. Well, it is a start.

"Alright."

I walked at normal human speed back to the garage and saw that my flower was looking at some of my old car magazines.

"I think it's time for me to clean up around here, don't you think?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She took a step back, but was smiling when she looked up at me, "I wouldn't say that. I think that this place is very organized. You and your dad must have a lot of time to take care of this.

I stopped smiling and took one step in her direction. I can't explain it, but now that I've imprinted, I didn't care about it anymore. It used to be complicated to talk about my dad, but now that I've met the love of my life, my sun, my everything, my Violet, I don't care anymore. Like I said, I can't explain it.

"Well, actually, Violet. I never had a dad."

If it was possible, her eyes had become even softer then and when she put her hand up to touch my face I could just relax and close my eyes and take in her gentle touch.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I had no idea, please forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

She started caressing my cheek. It was like I was floating on a cloud and her smell was the most intoxicating perfume that I had ever smelt.

"KIDS! SNACKS ARE READY!"

My mom was home? Oh, yeah. Dammit! Slowly, I opened my eyes to face the angel that was smiling up at me.

"Yeah, my mom made us a little something." I told my true love.

"Really? I didn't think I made a very good first impression."

"What?" I was taken aback. "Don't worry, my mom is like that with everyone."

**Violet's POV**

Embry's house was pretty clean. There are a lot of Native American craft work and paintings. And, of course lots and lots of baby pictures. How cute! And their kitchen was small but cozy.

"Mom, this is Violet. Violet, this is my mom Lydia."

Okay Vi, don't screw this up. She's already got a bad image of you in her head, and all you have to do is show her that you're not some kind of home wrecker. That shouldn't be to hard to do, should it?

"Good evening Mrs. Call. I'm Violet." I introduced myself again. "I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything, but I really wanted to see what kind of work Embry has been doing on his car."

Lydia seemed to step back a little after I introduced myself after Embry just did. What did she expect? A crazy slut who's planning on stealing her only son?! Oh _please_! That is _so_ cliché!

"I…uhmm…" Lydia stuttered. I noticed the fake smile and her voice trying to sound pleasant as she greeted me as she continued, "welcome to our home. Please call me Lydia."

**Embry's POV**

My mother. Always having this thing about judging people before she knew them. Only by their appearance and now she things that I, Embry Call, her own son is a part of a gang! But, when Violet talked to her, I realized that she was taken aback by her gracious manners.

"So, lets sit down everyone."

I sat beside my flower as my mom sat in front of me and started pouring juice for us.

"So, Violet. Why did you move here to La Push?" My mom wasn't looking at us. What the hell was she doing?

"We…well, we decided to start over again."

"Oh, I see. Well, what about school? They start tomorrow here in La Push. And the school is just excellent."

"Uhm, no ma'am. I'm going to study at home. My father is going to teach me."

I knew she was becoming uncomfortable. Who wouldn't with all of these questions? _My_ mother can be extremely nosy when she wants to. But, Violet kept herself calm and answered her questions with such patients. If it were me, I'd probably be ripping out my own mothers throat right about now!

"Oh, I see. But why, are you sick or something?"

"Mom…" I started to growl. I was becoming impatient with her and all of her questions.

She's crossed the line. I won't let her embarrass my Violet about this stupid jealousy crap. I'm her son for spirits sake and she cant… keep doing this!

"No ma'am. Why do you say that?"

It's so amazing how she could keep her cool and her tone as well. My mother was getting redder and redder and I was starting to shake.

"Well, honestly dear, you don't look so good. And, don't you think that your style of clothes are a bit big for you?"

_That WAS IT!_ I'm going to put an end to this and right now! I'm going to teach my mother a lesson, and not one of my brothers would disagree with me for what I'm about to do. Hell, Jared went through the same damn thing when he met Kim's dad! And, NONE of us said anything! Not even Sam!

"I had no idea that what I wore was so inappro…"

"Oh no, its not that." My mom started in, "It's just…doesn't your mother say anything about it?"

That was the last straw! I was going to phase right here and now! But, when my love caught site of the anger in my eyes she gently touched my hand that was under the table and I felt all of my anger fading away.

"My mother is dead, Mrs. Call." I gave her hand a small squeeze, reassuring her that I was there for her when ever she needed me.

There was a deadly silence that followed after my love said that. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I grabbed my loves hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

"We'll finish it in my room."

**Violet's POV**

Well, that went well. To be honest, what was I really expecting? It is normal for most people to judge others by only their appearance. I put up with everything, but when she talked about my mother, I wasn't going to answer for her if she wanted to know more. It's a good thing that Embry got me out of there in time.

And now, we were at the door to his bedroom. He opened the door and it looked like it was a large enough space, but I cant be sure because of all of his clothes and books that were scattered around the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. It's that I don't have much time to clean it." He was blushing while he picked up a pile of shirts and threw them into his closet.

"It's alright, Embry. After all, this is a boys room, right?" I said smiling up to him.

I decided to help him, and took a pile of his jeans to refold and put in the drawers. I started to separate the ones that needed to be washed. When I turned around, I saw his medium length mirror.

_OH! MY! GOD! _I think this was the first time that I really stopped to take a good look at myself. And I'm not liking what I see!

I see this girl who looks more like a zombie! Bags under her eyes, and she looks extremely tired. Her hair, which is in a braid is some dead looking color, who looks like it's about to fall out at any minute! And her lips…they are weak and her skin tone is a strange color of sand.

"My god." I whispered to myself as I touched my cheeks.

I had forgotten for a millisecond that Embry was here, and he was sitting beside me on the bed.

"What is it, Violet?" concern in his voice.

"Your mother is right you know. I look like I'm from that movie, 'Night of the Living Dead." I whispered, still looking in the mirror.

"Don't listen to her, okay? You are _the _most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life. Just please, don't listen to my mother. She'll realize her mistake sooner or later."

I had two options: Embry was serious, or he had a severe eye problem. But I liked his compliments anyway.

"Thank you, Embry. But, you don't need to be upset with you mom you know."

"What?! Are you insane, Violet?!"

"No. I mean, she's your mom. She was the one who raised you. This is all part of her job. I bet she does this all the time when you bring a girl over here."

"Oh, well…"

He dropped some of his books at his feet when I said that. It seems like it hurt him, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"I never brought a girl here before."

Was he blushing again? Oh my, how absolutely adorable! I decided that at that moment his blush was the cutest thing to see.

"You're saying that you never brought a girl into your home to meet your mother before?" I was smiling. Not that he hadn't brought a girl to his home before, but just because of that irresistible blush he was wearing.

"No. You're the first."

"So, am I supposed to feel special or something?" My smile was becoming bigger and bigger.

"Oh, yes."

Neither of us were looking at each other anymore. Trying to hide our own blushes.

"Well, this is not how I was expecting to pass the night." Embry told me as he handed me a soda. We spent the time cleaning his room. I have discovered something about him.

Like: He loves to work on cars with his friends and that all of them have known each other since forever and that they are very close. His CD collection is impeccable. He's got a very cute collection of dancing bears. And, even thought this is a boys room, he only has one skin magazine that he said he had forgotten about behind his dresser. And, it wasn't even his. It belonged to Quil!

"Yeah, he gave that to me after he imp…" He closed his mouth and tried to change the subject. But, he was babbling so much and couldn't focus on one subject, so I decided to put my hands on his shoulders to tell him that it was okay.

"Embry, its fine. I don't think any less of you over that."

He took my hands and intertwined them with his.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm a pig or something."

I squeezed his hand to try to calm him down.

"Embry, I wouldn't do that. And, there's something else too. If you don't want to tell me something, then don't. I won't pressure you."

This time he gave my hand a light squeeze and brought himself closer to me.

"I want to tell you, Violet. I really do, but, not yet."

"It's alright. I wouldn't ask for anything different. After all, that is what friends are for, isn't it?"

I thought his mouth would rip in two with his smile so big!

"So, are we friends?" I squeezed his hand one more time and playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Yes, we're friends."

I thought he was going to break me in half with the strength that he used hugging me, but, for some reason I didn't want to let him go.

"Embry?" I tried to say, but it was difficult because my voice was being muffled into his shoulder. "Call me Vi."

**Embry's POV**

"She's so amazing, Jake! Man, I have no words to describe how she makes me feel."

"I kind of realized that the first forty times you told me that today, bro." Jake and his sarcasm. He'll never give you enough to his standards.

It is true. On our way to school, all I could talk about was my beautiful flower and what went on yesterday. Besides, it isn't like Jake or Quil were always nagging about how perfect _their _imprints are.

Yesterday was the greatest! We finally 'officialized' our status as friends. Well, at least for now.

_We listened to some old Cds in my room until it was time for me to take Vi home. We didn't see my mom for the rest of the time, but I think she was really embarrassed after what had happened earlier that day._

_I walked my Violet home and stood on the porch. I was a step lower than her, but I was still just a little taller than the angel in my life._

_"Well, I better get going. Classes start tomorrow." I whispered, just enough for her to hear._

_It was then that I felt a sharp pain in my heart. My angel wouldn't be with me at school. How am I supposed to endure all that time without being able to see or talk to her?_

_"Embry, are you alright? I never realized that you were afraid of the first day back to school."_

_"It's not that, Vi. It's just that, you wont be there tomorrow." I didn't look at her when I said it. I was feeling the sorrow and the pain that would be with me all day at school._

_I took my hands in hers, still not looking into her eyes._

_"Embry, I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful day tomorrow. All of you friends will be there, and it's going to be fine." She said soothingly to me as she squeezed my hands with hers. She gave me a little smile, but I wasn't satisfied with just that._

_"But, you…"_

_"Can we not talk about this, please? You are so different, Embry. You're not like anyone else I have ever known. Please, don't ask me to stare at a crowd of teenagers. Okay?"_

_I don't know if it was her soothing voice, or the fact that she was so close to me. With her hands no on my face, but the only thing that I could do was not my head and obey her._

_"Okay, but I will see you tomorrow, right?" I asked of her. The smile that she had given me, I almost feel off the steps. Will I ever get used to this from her?_

_"Of course you'll see me tomorrow. Goodnight, Embry."_

_She dropped her hands to my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Since I'd look like a complete idiot if I fell, I managed to keep my balance some how and left with the same smile that I woke up with this morning, my first day of school._

"Awww, man. You are just so cute." Jake said, mocking me more.

Quil met up with us soon and he and Jake started to mock me even more. Great, now it's my turn to be on the receiving end of what I was dishing out not so long ago.

**See that button in the middle, I know how badly you want to push it and click on the keyboard what you think :) Both dani and I love your reviews so much and we always will. If you dont we will hunt you down and kick your butts lol J/K :) LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Hey all, sorry i havent been on in a while. I left my husband and he took everything but my kids. Only because i am the only one that knows how to take care of them lol the bastard even took my computer and my car!!! how unbelievable is that!? So for now I cannot get to a computer as often as i can but i will be getting my money together so i can buy a computer and get back to this story. I love all of you and dont want to dissapoint any of you. I'm constantly thinking of all of you and when i get a chance Superdani and i will be at this story as soon as we can._

_Forgive me for living with a man who is self obsorbed lol_

_CallmeEmbrys"_

Hey guys, it's Superdani let me just tell you all one thing:

CallmeEmbrys is the most super awesome friend I've ever had,she's amazing and unfortunately she's going through a rough time right now.I apologize our delay,but I'll be updating as soon as please, don't give up on our story,it'll get better ,Violet and Embry are in my mind 24/7 and I won't let you guys you have any questions, please send me an e-mail and I'll be happy to answer.

We didn't leave you guys,it's just we both have problems right sincere apologies.

Also,I kindly ask you to check out my first solo story on my profile "Wild Flower",it's a FelixOC and it's good ,at least I think it is.

Once again I apologize for the delay,but real life sucks sometimes,and I'll be uploading the next chapter as fast as I can.

Hugs

Superdani a.k.a Violet Fairchild.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok,where to start?Hi guys it's Superdani again.**

**WITH A NEW CHAPTER!YAY!**

**Ok,I screamed like a little girl when Embry showed up,but who wouldn't?**

**CallmeEmbrys is still solving her stuffs,wich hopefully will be done this chapter was done by me,sorry if you guys don't like it.**

**And this chapter would have not been possible without the help of maltesegirl50 ( her story "Thank God for babysitting Jobs!" is amazing!)as my beta.A HUGE THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicate to Kathy a.k.a CallmeEmbrys of course! I MISS YOU MY SISTER AND I LOVE YOU!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay,but now I promisse that I'll be updating more frequent.**

**P;S/ Any Felix fans out there,please read my story "Wild Flower".**

**Alright guys HAPPY HOLLIDAYS!**

**Love**

**Superdani**

* * *

Learning can be fun

Embry's POV

Jacob, Jared, Quil, Paul and I were on our first period of history. We were at the back of the classroom, as always, and the teacher was talking about someone important, I guess. I don't know, I couldn't focus.

All I could think about was on my Violet.

"Embry, I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful day tomorrow. All of you friends will be there, and it's going to be fine."She said. Like that'd make any difference. Well, I was here with my friends and my imprint was not.

My flower was at home, all by herself while I should have been be there with her! But no, my mom had to make me go to school so I can "get a decent future". Really? so being a werewolf, risking my life to protect the tribe from bloodsuckers wasn't enough?

"Embry, man, are you ok?"

I looked at my right and saw that Jared and Quil were looking at me concerned.

"Do I look like I'm ok to you?"I whispered putting my head on the desk. Maybe if I could get some sleep and start to dream about my beautiful imprint, time will pass faster.

"Relax bro, you'll see her soon". Jared tried to cheer me up.

"It's easy for you to say, when your imprint is right across the hall."I said without rising my head of the desk. I knew I was annoying my brothers, but they didn't know what I was feeling.

I was going to keep my head on the table and ignore the teacher of…which class is this again? Whatever. Then I heard someone whispering, a couple of chairs from us,

"Did you guys hear the last one? A new family just moved here. Father and daughter. And the daughter isn't going to study here."

I was fully awake and focused on the chat, and so were my brothers.

"What do you mean she's not going to study here? Aren't we good enough for her?"Said a girl, Sharon ,Shannon or something. I didn't care.

"I don't think that's the case. Pierce told Melena that called Jo that sent a text to me that she must be sick or something. He also said that she dresses up with baggy clothes. Maybe she's a lesbian."Said another girl. I was already gripping the sides of my chair and taking deep breaths to not to phase right here and now.

"Or maybe she's deformed, like Emily Young."

That's it! Since it's forbidden for us to kill another human being,we had to nearly ran out of the classroom to calm down.

"Who the hell do they think they are?"I screamed to no one in particular.

"Bro, I'm just as mad as you are. But you have to calm down or you're going to kill somebody." Quil was the first to calm down. Then Kim,who must've heard us, arrived.

"What's wrong with you guys? I heard noises of doors banging and I just knew you guys were doing the noise. What's wrong?" She asked hugging Jared so he could calm down.

I wasn't trusting on my own voice to say anything. It was Paul who said it.

"Some idiots were talking shit about Violet." I could see that he was angry as well, and that he was sorry about the other day.

"Hey man, about that day on the beach, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to piss off my little brother and newest sister."

There was no reason to be angry at Paul. He might be a world class moron most of times, but he respects and protects our family, including my Violet.

We were all calm when the bell rang for lunch time. As always, we ran straight to the cafeteria, skipped everyone in the line which was not hard, since we are all so huge and intimidating and filled our plates with the most amount of food we could get. At some point, Seth, Collin and Brady joined us. I don't know, I didn't pay attention.

"So Embry, a little wolfie told us that we lost a movie night yesterday. Care to share bro?"Jared asked me trying to light up the mood. And it was working, because I could focus on my imprint.

"Actually, these three just showed up and interrupted my time with my imprint!" I said in a playful manner and Jake, Quil and Seth faked shocked expressions.

"Dude, I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"Jake said putting his hand on his heart.

"Can you imagine the choices we'll have when Violet starts to cooking with Emily? I can almost taste it."Does Seth only think about food?

Wait, stupid question. We all do. Well apart from me. Now I have Violet.

"I would like to spend sometime with her Embry. To bond with her."Kim said with her small, happy voice and Jared hugged her. I know she means well, they all do, but I couldn't have been more jealous of Jared then that moment. He got to see his imprint all the time, and I couldn't. He could hug her and kiss her and I couldn't even see my imprint.

I was about to say how much I wanted to be with my flower right now, but my thoughts were interrupted by some nagging and giggling that was coming in our direction.

"Hi guys!"Said a chipper voice that I instantly recognized: the girls who were in our class. And my brothers noticed that too because we all began shaking

"Why don't you go bother someone else? No one wants you here."

THANK YOU KIM! I never realized how important it is to have someone that can speak for you while you're almost loosing control.

I heard their clicking heals and turn around, followed by their rest of shallow group.

"Thanks sis" Quil was the first to thank her while we get back to our meal.

Today was going to be a long day.

Violet's POV

I was sitting on the desk on the kitchen doing my geography homework, while my dad was looking for something around the house. Odd.

"Kiddo, I'll have to go to buy some stuff. Anything happens; give me a call, ok?"He said taking his keys and going outside. I barley had the chance to say "ok" while he was going to his car.

Then I was all by myself. I never bothered to tell dad that I didn't like being left alone because before stuff like that didn't bother me.

But that was before.

But now? The silence deafened me, making me remember all my nightmares.

"You monster! Get the hell out of here!

No please, I can explain! I'm still me!

BAM."

I was pull out of my nightmare by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Dad? But he took his keys.

I went to open the door, and to my surprise and joy, Embry was there.

"Em…"Before I could say anything, I was pulled into a bone-crashing hug while he lifted me off my feet.

"I missed you Vi. So much."He said while I told him to come in and put me down.

"I missed you too Embry. Hey, shouldn't you be at school?"I was worried about him.I don't want him to skip school.

"I, ah, already left."He said and I looked at the clock. It was 3:40 and school ended ten minutes ago. How did he get here so fast? Did he run? Yeah right.

"Ok then, have a seat. I'm still doing my homework."I said while we went to the kitchen.

"Actually, I have homework to do as well, and I was wondering if we could do it together?" He said giving me adorable puppy eyes. How could I have said no?

"Sure, do you want some juice?"I said smiling.

Embry's POV

Two hours straight studying with my angel! Well, with her teaching me and I looking at her with pure admiration. She is so intelligent! I never understood half of the things that the teachers say in class, but with her? It's like the words that came out of her mouth get stuck to my brain.

And she has A LOT of patience. If I didn't understand something she would explain everything once again to me. Could she be anymore perfect?

Anthony got home while we were studying geography. He seemed tired, but his face lit up when he saw that his daughter was smiling.

And she was! Thanks to me! Who could guess that learning could be fun? We were finished the homework and started to clean up the table when my flower suddenly stopped.

"I know how to make you better on geography! I have a map in my room; I'll go get it for you." Ok, I admit. Geography isn't really my favorite subject. But before I could reply, my angel ran straight to the stairs and less than a minute I heard a thud.

And I panicked.

"Vi, what happened?"I said taking my sweetheart in my arms. SCORE!

"Nothing, I just didn't see the carpet, that's all."She winced after that. "I'm fine Embry, please put me down." Liar

NO WAY I'M GONNA DO THAT! Was what I wanted to say. But instead I said: "You might've broken something. I'll take you to your room."

"Seriously Embry, I'm fine. I can walk alone." She said, while trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of my grip.

"I don't believe that. Now shh. I'm taking you to your room."I said smiling all the way upstairs.

"Did you just "shh" me?" My life said smiling."Ok, ok, you win. Last door on the left.

My Violet didn't even need to tell me which room was hers. I could smell her sweet aroma anywhere. I thought that I was going to find a neat place, with dolls or cook recipes, something like…well, Violet. But instead I only found a bed and a bunch of boxes.

"Embry? Erm, you can put me down now."My life told me noticing that I frozen on the entrance to her bedroom.

But instead of taking any risk of my flower being hurt, I carefully put her on her bed and had to struggle real hard not not lay down next to her on the bed.

"There, how are you feeling Vi?"I said sitting on the floor. My life had a serious expression and I was thinking that she was going to say that she was with any pain and I was ready to make it go away, but she didn't.

"I'm ok Embry. I tripped over the carpet. Happens to everyone." She said looking down.

I just nodded my head and looked back at the number of boxes that are on her bedroom.

"Vi, do you need help to unpack? I'm really good at this."I told her giving the smile I only have for her.

"No, it's ok Embry. Just leave the way it is."She said trying to get up, but then she went back to her position, obviously in pain.

"Vi, are you alright?"It wasn't just the carpet. In fact she wasn't even near the carpet when she tripped. So what was wrong?

But once again, my thoughts were clouded by the intoxicating voice of my beautiful angel.

"Embry, why don't you sit next to me? You seem uncomfortable on the floor."

I could stay the whole day just looking at her by the way I'm sitting. But to refuse an offer like that? No way!

"There now, better?"She asked me while I was faking a leg ache of sitting on the floor for a while. I could be an actor!

But I knew that she was avoiding my question, and I was about to ask her again, when she said.

"You know, when I had trouble to sleep, or I was upset about something, my mom always told me this story."She said lying on the bed, looking at her ceiling. I lied down next to her.

"What story?"I was curious and anxious at the same time because my flower is opening up to me and it's the first time that she's not crying at the mention of her mother.

"About how she and my dad first met. She was on the beach alone, when she saw my dad. And she said that it was like there was this rush of emotions inside of her that exploded. She didn't even mocked of his ridiculous fishing hat."She told me smiling.

It was a good story, but not as good as the one that I'll tell our children in the future.

I squeezed her hand to make sure that everything was fine and she turned to me smiling. "It was a great story." My flower turned to face me and put her hand on my face. OH MY GOD ,I'm about to explode with happiness!

"You are a good person Embry. Don't forget that."She said stroking my cheek. "You look tired, maybe you need to sleep."

"No, I don't."I said, but a yawn escaped.

"Yes you do."

"But I want to spend sometime with you."

"You could sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." She said running her hands trough my hair. And just like that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please let us know that we still have people who like this story? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! It's Superdani again.**

**Happy delay Christmas and a Happy New year!**

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update,i know I said I was going to post sooner,but life...You know how it is.**

**This chapter would not be possible without that help of my beta maltesegirl50 (Thank you soooooooo much) and CallmeEmbrys OF course.I MISS YOU SO MUCH MY SISTER!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister Kathy who I miss like crazy!**

**Anyways,hope you like I'm warning you ,there is a cliffie in the ned,(hahahahahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Surprise**

Violet's POV

"_And yet through the darkness, there's always a light that shines through." _I don't know why I remembered this, but right now as I look at Embry sleeping, with this calm and serene face, it's like my own light.

I thought about touching his face to see if this wasn't a good dream with the excuse to take this part of hair from his eyes, which is something totally adorable. But I had to restrain myself because; right now my hands are as cold as a popsicle**.** Besides, that would wake him up, and I don't want that. He looks really tired. Poor thing.

Look at him, lookingso cute and comfortable on my bed. I never thought that someone as big as Embry would fit on my bed. Who knew!

But I have to get up; otherwise I'll end up doing something that I might regret, something very stupid like _kissing him_.

Kiss him?! Well, maybe if I stay very still and don't breathe, he wouldn't notice**.**

Slowly, I lower my face down to his and lightly touched his lips with mine.

What is THAT? It felt like an electric shock, but it felt so good**! **No, it was GREAT!

WHAT? No, what am I thinking? AM I loosing my mind right now? I have to get out of here.

Subconsciously, I hope, he licked his lips, which made him look sexier.

Ok, I have to get up now.

* * *

Embry's POV

_It was probably __pas__t__ midnight, but as always I could see clearly everything inside of my new car, because my personal __light__ was here with me. "Didn't you think that this was a good idea?" My love whispered in my ear before gently biting my earlobe._

_Then she continues to give me feather kisses all over my face and caressing me with her warm, silky hands._

"_Ummm, yes. Anything for you my angel," I said finally gaining control over my body and throwing her on the back seat where my mouth attacked hers and my hands roaming all over her body._

_After we broke apart to breathe, she took my face in her smooth hands and looked me straight in the eyes "Anything for YOU my Embry. You are the reason why I am__alive now. YOU cured ME. Don't forget that."She then kissed me gently on my lower lip and I closed my eyes and hugged her._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you my Violet. I thank the spirits the day I imprinted on you."I then kissed her gently first, but then the kiss was getting more intense and soon our clothes were coming off, hands started to…_

* * *

Violet's POV

It took me a lot of effort to get down to the kitchen. My body seemed to weigh a ton and I'm having trouble to keep myself standing.

I never thought it'd be hard like this.

But it is. Maybe, it's how things are supposed to be from now on. I guess.

"Hi kiddo, what are you doing?" My dad just came from the basement where he spent most of his time today. He looked tired scratching his head.

"Just making some snacks for Embry and me" I said picking up the juice on the refrigerator.

"Alright, I'm happy to see you two getting along. I think" He said scratching his head again. A nervous habit of him. But he stopped when I gave him some juice.

"Do me a favor kiddo, When Embry goes home, go take a look on something that I made on the basement?" He told me nervously**. **What was I supposed to say in a situation like that?

"Sure dad, no problem." I decided to take the tray and go back to my room, and I heard him say "I love you kiddo."

* * *

Embry's POV

One of the boxes fell on the floor because of my giant foot. FUCK! EVERYTIME I'm having a great dream about the love of my life, something must ALWAYS happen. It's not fair.

Wait a minute; I'm in _her_ bedroom, on _her bed_! And my cock is hard. Oh no, no, no, no, no, this is not good. What if she comes in and…

"Embry"

Oh shit!

"Embry, are you alright?" my loved asked me holding a tray. I can just imagine waking up like this every morning. Of course I won't have to hide the monster in my pants.

"Yeah, I'm good." I saytrying to hide my hard on with a pillow. _Her_ pillow. Oh this is not helping me to get calm. I just hope I'm hiding everything.

"Then, why are you on the floor?"She asked me. What am I doing on the floor? Stupid Call! Ok, so I rolled of the bed when she was coming. I panicked!

"Oh, yeah. Your…bed is too small for me, I guess" Man I'm so dumb! That is one of the worst excuses I've ever came up with!

"Oh. Sorry then?" She gives me that smile that can knock me off my feet. Good thing I'm already on the floor. _Focus, you don't wanna loose that pillow dude._

"I guess we'll have to eat on the floor then." She sat beside me and we started to eat in comfortable silence.

"So Vi, I was thinking. Would you like to set up the car with me?"After the dream I just had, I feel even more motivated if it's possible.

"Sure, it'll be good for me to learn the name of other car parts that is not radio and horn."She said laughing. It's so good to hear her laughter.

"But, we'll have to set up a time to study, ok? Because I don't want you to get in trouble at school over nothing." My flower said putting her hand on my shoulder. My smile could rip of my face right now.

_Over nothing_? Oh please! Spending time with my love IS the most important thing to me! But I can't tell her that…now. So I just nodded my head and said "Anything that you want Vi." I look up and her clock showed that it was past seven. Oh no, I'm late for patrol!

But, I don't wanna leave her! My sad puppy face must be showing, because she looks at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" My love was concerned for me and that made me feel a lot better.

"I _have_ to go now Vi." I said almost growling. "I don't want to, but I have to" I said feeling sad again.

Patrols were always fun for me. Just to run free on the wild and tear apart bloodsuckers, was the best feeling in the world for me.

But now? I don't want to be one minute without my angel. It's not fair.

My love took me out of my reverie with her soothing voice.

"It's ok Embry. I'm sure you have other things to do. Go on, it's ok." She says comforting me. Her voice is so soft that I feel like I'm floating. But I have to go, otherwise Jake will rip off my tail. Literally.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vi" I said standing up and hugging her a little longer than necessary.

"Bye Embry" She said in my ear and then kissing me on the cheek.

And I left with the same smile that I came in.

* * *

On Patrol

"_Hi guys, sorry I'm late."I said on my wolf form_

"_I'm also here Embry"_

"_Shh sis. So Embry, how's Violet today?" Seth was concerned about my imprint, but I knew that was not what he really wanted to know. It was about the food, so I showed him._

"_NO WAY MAN! You don't need to rub it in my face, that's mean!"_

"_Haha, see? That's what you get for thinking with your stomach." Jake said. _

_I showed them our conversation about the car and I couldn't help myself as the dream resurfaced in my mind._

"_Ew, ew, ew, stop it you perv!"Leah was disgusted.I kinda feel bad for her about that._

"_Really? Cause you sure as hell don't sound like it." she said. Good point._

"_So, that means you can't help me with the car tomorrow."I said to them all. Well, except Leah, she doesn't like to do that._

"_What? Oh no dude, but I want to!"_

"_Stop whining Seth! We understand bro. No worries." Quil said. Us that imprinted understand more about those things. __And I'm happy that I'm part of it now._

"_Yeah bro, maybe another day. It's cool!" Jake said smiling. Everything is going well._

* * *

Violet's POV

After Embry left, I washed the dishes and my dad called me to go to the basement.

The smell of fresh paint was gone, since we left the door open, because there were no windows down here.

I went down the stairs to see what he wanted to show me.

And my reaction was instant.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"I'm sorry kiddo."

* * *

**WHAT?What did her daddy do?Oh no (inserts evil laugh)**

**They kissed!well,Vi kissed Embry,but who cares?hehe**

**Oh no!What happened to Violet?**

**Review Please**


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry about the erros,it's fixed now.**

**Hey everyone it's Superdani again.**

**I hope you all like this chapter,there are lots of flashbacks and a little about the old/true Violet.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**This is one of the the longests chapters,so send me a review, pleeeeeeease?**

**This chapter wouldn't be done without the HUGE help from my beta/friend maltesegirl50 (her stories are gold!).**

**And of course this chapter is dedicated to the co owner/BFF/sister CallmeEmbry (Kathy).I love you sissy,and I miss you!**

**Also,if anyone is interested on Volturi stories,mine is called "Wild Flower" and it's a FelixOC,so send me some love,ok?**

**Oh,and the Anthony in my mind is Paul Giamatti and Melody is Maria Doyle Kennedy.**

**Chapter 24**

**Depression**

Embry's POV

Leah, Quil and I are walking near the first beach after we phased and finished patrolling. I'm very tired but I couldn't care less because today is going to be a great day

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_Leah said to me

"_What?" _I asked

through our mental only thing on my mind is my imprint, so I don't think I'm forgetting anything important.

"_Not even a little something called school?" _Oh shit, she's right. The sun is rising and I have no time to sleep now. Well, I can always do that in class.

"_That's the spirit!"_ Quil said.

* * *

"Embry, wake up bro. The teacher is looking at you" I heard Jared say and I have to do extra effort to raise my head from the desk.

"Let him get some sleep. He just came from patrol" Paul said backing me up. We all know very well how tiring patrolling is.

"Oh, but he can't. Because _his_ Violet told him to pay attention in class." Damn. I really hate this lack of privacy. But Jake is right, my Violet told me to pay attention in class, and I must do so. My imprint is not the type of girl who deserves a dumb boyfriend. That's why I have to pay attention in class.

"Well Mr. Call, now that I have your attention, can you please tell us what is that capital of Australia?"

"It's Canberra Mr. Walker." I say 100% sure, thanks to a nice evening of studying. He was shocked. Good.

"It's correct. As you see class, you all should take the example of Mr. Call here and DO YOUR HOMEWORK. Now, page forty-five."

"Ok, I'm lost. Since when do you know about geography dude?" Paul asked, mocking me. He was curious, just like the rest of my brothers. I give them a proud smile.

"I don't, but _my_ Violet does."

* * *

"My garage is set. Everything is ready and I'm on my way to pick up my gorgeous imprint." I think happily while I climb the stairs to her house. It's not even rainy, so that must be a good sign. I knock two times, but no one show.

I knock again. Still nothing. I'm getting worried. This imprinting thing is very strong because the third time I'm already screaming her name and if I have to knock again I'll tear this door down.

But then, Anthony shows up. Not really the person I'm expecting, but it'll do.

"Oh, hi Anthony. I'm here to pick up Vi.

We are going to work on my car today" I say almost bouncing, forgetting why I was worried. But he didn't seem as excited as me.

"Sorry Embry, but Violet can't go anywhere today. She's sick." He give me a sad smile and my heart sink.

_WHAT? How did that happen? Is she ok?_ Screw this politeness; I need to be with her right now.

"It's ok then, I'll just go to her room and…"But I'm being blocked by him.

"Sorry son, I can't let you go to her. She is very sick and I don't want you to get it too." I can't understand the words that he's saying; all I know is that he is not letting ME to be with MY IMPRINT!

I start to shake and I have to go inside NOW, or else the result will be messy.

"I have to see her" I know that I'm being demanding and all that shit, but what can I do?

My love needs me. End of discussion.

He looks suspiciously at me and start to close the door after saying no. The shaking is becoming uncontrollable and in any minute I'm going to show him who's the one with the right to take care of her.

"Oi Embry! What a coincidence! Paul and I were just talking about you."Jared? Fuck him. My Violet needs me. What the fuck are they doing here anyway?

"I just want to see her." I say gritting my teeth so I don't jump on his throat and I feel a pair or arms holding me and trying to take me away.

"You know what? Now it's a great time for you to show us that thing. Bye Anthony." Paul? I think, said to him while they dragged me to the woods on the same time that I phase**.**

I didn't think if I would hurt my brothers, I just start to run back to her house when they phase too and tackle me on the ground.

I don't know if it's my growing anger or the fact that I can't listen to their thoughts anymore, but this gave me an advantage and I managed to get away from them. Seconds later, Sam and Jake were there when I was almost making.

"_What the hell Embry?Calm down NOW!"_You can't ignore an alphas command. I might be still, but I'm as pissed as ever.

"_What happened?I thought you were going to be with Violet all afternoon."_I showed him everything that happened and why I'm like this.

_"Oh,I see then.I'd be the same way if anything happened Nessie._

_But you have to you have to calm down bro.I don't think that Anthony liked one bit the way you talked to him."_

I nodded. He 's right , but what can I do?I _have _to be with her.

"_Hey man I'm on your side!But Anthony is her dad,and if he said that she can't see anyone,it's probably for the best._

_He doesn't that that you have the immune system of superman._

_She 's going to be ok."_He said and I'm a little calmer now. But not calm enough.

We all phased back and I apologized to the guys. They don't deserve my angry wolf mood now.

"Hey,no worries bro."Said Paul.

"Yeah,it's an imprinting thing.I'd be in the same situation if anything happened to Kim."

"What do you say if we all go to Emily's now?We wait a bit and then we call Anthony to see if Violet is better."Sam said motioning for us to follow him,but I can't take my eyes from her house and Jake had to pull me in the opposite direction, otherwise I'd be like a statue in front of my flowers house.

* * *

"What happened to him?"A voice said from the corner of the room.I think it's Collin,or Seth,or Leah.I don't care.I've been staring over Emily's phone for fifty-six minutes and no one let me call my Violet to see if she's got any better.

"Embry sweetie,you need to eat."Emily comes with a plate and for the first time ever since I phased,I turn food down.

"If he doesn't want it,can I have it?"

"Shut up Brady!"Leah yelled. Yep that's her. There is no way to confuse it.

That means that the whole Pack is here. Just what I needed it.

"Embry, Jake said that Anthony is probably not very happy with you right now.

What do you think if I call her?"I know that she and the other mean well,but I'm not seven and I can very well dial a phone number.

"I'll call her Leah, Back off."

"Hey bro,she's just trying to help"Jared said and when I see him and Kim by his side I know that he's right.

"Sorry Leah. It's just…if she answers,you pass it to me ,ok?"I hand the phone to her and she just smacked my head.

"Whatever. We are all concerned about her too,so don't be a bitch about it."I felt guilty,she's right.

"Sorry"

"Shut up,it's ringing."

Everybody obeyed her. Even Emily let the dishes in the sink and came to stand beside Sam.

After the fifth ring, someone answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Anthony, hi. It's Leah Clearwater."_

"_Oh yes,hi Leah,how are you?"_

"_I'm good,listen I want to make the candy that Violet made for us the other day ,but I just realized that I don't have the recipe. Could I talk to her please?"_

There was a silence on the line

"_I'm sorry Leah. Violet can't talk to you. She's feeling indisposed at the moment."_

Leah looked up and saw my panic expression.

"_Right,so can I pass by your house later to see her then?"_

"_No,I'm sorry.I think that what she has is contagious and I don't want you to catch it."_

"_Contagious?But you just said that she's feeling indisposed. How do you know what she's got?"_

Silence again

"_Anthony?"_

"_It's that her mother had this too." _

"_Oh right. So, you better take her to see a doctor. Quils grandfather…"_

"_Thank you very much for your concern Leah,but I know how to take care of my daughter. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"_

"_No,it's alright ..Could you just tell her to call me when she gets better?"_

"_I will do that. Bye Leah."_

"_Bye."_

Everybody were silenced after that. There is something very strange that he don't want to tell.

What kind of father doesn't want the daughter to go see a doctor?

"Fuck that! I said running towards the door.I didn't believe on this indisposed crap and I'm going to find out what that is.

"STOP,STOP!"

"GET HIM NOW!"

* * *

Anthony's POV

I've never been a good parent.I admit that now.

When my daughter wanted to tell me something or show me anything,I walked away. Always

I had anger of her cheery and happy behavior.

I was never a good father.

But I was a good husband.

I loved my wife like no other man loved a woman.

Melody was a true gift from above. She was beautiful,smart,funny and she _loved_ me!What else could I possibly wanted?

But I did.I always wanted more and because of that I worked long extra hours and used to think more about the money than my family.

"God,I was such an asshole."

Flashback

_It was another Saturday morning and I was sleeping in our bedroom when the phone rang._

"_Hello?"I said sleepy_

"_Good morning mister Fairchild. __Is Vi there?Her cell phone is off and her bedroom phone is only ringing."The voice belonged to Laurie,one of the helpers from the orphanage._

"_Hold on a minute Laurie"I said getting up._

"_Where are you going?"My wife asked me._

"_To Vi's room. Laurie is on the phone."_

"_She's not in her bedroom."She said with her eyes closed, still half asleep._

"_Oh,she's not…WHAT?"I screamed the last part._That girl is helpless.

"_Please dear,don't yell. You'll awake the birds."_

"_How can you be so calm Mel?God knows where this girl is!"_

"_She's downstairs,sleeping at porch. As if you don't know already.I swear,sometimes is like you don't know your own daughter."She said taking the phone from my hands._

"_Good morning Laurie. Yes ,just a second please."She opened the window and threw outside. "Vi,phone!"And then she go back to sleep._

"_Ok,enlighten me please? My wife turned to me and finally opened her beautiful brown eyes._

"_You forgot, haven't you?"_

"_Forgot what?"_

"_Sometimes you are a real airhead mister,did you know that?"she said kissing forehead. Seconds later we heard the sound of music and smell of fresh coffee downstairs._

"_Gooooooooooood morning my favorite couple!Are you decent? Because I don't want any image about how I was conceived."My daughter came with her hands covering her eyes and only let go when I said it was safe to look._

_And as always she was with her healthy and happy appearance and no one would said that she look tired at seven in the morning.I don't think she got more than five hours of sleep. But she doesn't show, on the contrary. As always. Bouncing and smiling._

"_What did Laurie wanted Vi?"I asked while she kissed me and her mother's cheek._

"_What do you mean; you don't remember?"_

"_Honey, I told you."_

"_Leave it mommy. For pops to remember something I said, he needed to listen in the first place."_

"_Now,you listen to me young lady…"_

"_Ok you two,it's too early for that. Tony ,you know that today is the day that Vi takes the children to the club pool right?"_

"_Oh…yes,of course. How could I forget that?"Actually I had no idea what was going to happen today._

"_Alright,be home by six."_

"_Hahaha,right pops."_

"_I'm serious missy."_

"_And so am I.I'll be back when my work is done and they don't need me anymore. Is that understood?"I don't why bother. She was always like this._This girl will never change.

"_Fine. But_ _,are you going dress up like that?"I said looking at her short summer yellow dress. She looked it too and said to me, shocked._

"_You are right pops. What was I thinking?"I thought that she was going to put something more _decent_.But no._

_She took of her dress to reveal the up part of her yellow bikini and a micro skirt_

"_Gotta go now beloved ones.I'll see you later,love you!"_

My daughter will never change.

End of flashback

If you could die of sorriness,I'd be six feet under by now. I never appreciate the gift that was given to me and now it seems too late to make things right.

Flashback

_It was almost midnight and no sign Vi. As usual,my wife was sleeping in the bedroom and told me not to worry about her,and as usual I'm on the kitchen because I can't sleep when I heard the click of the door._

"_Hey pops,what are you still doing up?You have to work tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep,remember?"Vi said kissing me on the cheek and going upstairs,but I stopped her._

"_What time do you think it is missy?What is this story of walking around till late hours?I don't like this one bit!"I was almost yelling at her,but when she turned to me,her face was emotionless._

"_Bite your tongue before you make any presuppose about me. If you listened to a word that I say,which you don't,you'd know that I was at the orphanage helping the children on visitors day. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a child do be adopted?No,you don't. Because you don't look to nothing other your belly button.I don't "Walk around" like you think. And must know that I'm not some stupid and hormonal teenager who only think about boys and drugs.I have other priorities in life,as you should you know. If you don't like me spending hours away from home,then find some time to leave that office and help those children."_

_I opened my mouth, but no sound came._

"_I will not waste my time with someone who clearly does not want to listen to me. And you will not ruin my good mood. Learn to take care of yourself before you start try to give me advices about responsibility."_

End of flashback.

* * *

Embry's POV

Monday…

Tuesday…

Wednesday…

Thursday…

It's been ninety-eight hours, forty minutes and twelve seconds without my reason live. First I called from hour to hour and hang up when Anthony picked up. But I had to stop when my family found out and cut my phone.

But in compensation they shared and started to call in my place. Not that this helped me much,but it's better than nothing.

Anthony was always so vague and only told that Vi was indisposed.

I wasn't patrolling these days,like I could.I barely eat.I'm on the tiny spare room of Emily and Sam's for four days.I don't have patience to stare at my mother after the way she treated my imprint.

My Violet, she needs me.I wonder if she's ok?Is she feeling any pain?Does she misses me as much as I miss her?

And I've been. Yes ,I ,Embry Call,crying.I always thought that my brothers would make fun of me,but they all understood. Even Collin and Brady.

I'd be feeding trough serum now if wasn't for Emily and Jacob .They forced me to eat soup. Since it's the only thing I manage to eat.

"Embry?"A voice called me ,but I don't feel like moving my head from the floor.

"Go away"

"Dude,you smell like dog. And not in a good way. Didn't Emily told you to take a shower?"

"I said go away"The person should've left,but no. Knowing my brothers,they never leave. He sat on the floor and made me look to his face.

"Embry,come on bro.I have something to show you."

"Go away Seth."

"I'm serious dude. It concerns Violet"The moment he said her name I stood up and took him by the shoulders.

"What is it?Is she better?Can I see her?Is she coming?I need a shower."

"Ok,calm down. Yes ,you need a shower,but that is not what I was going to say. Leah and I…we did something. And you better be thankfull because it was not easy. Now go to the shower,because I'm not sitting beside you smelling like that."

I have no idea what Seth and Leah did,but if concerns my angel,I'll do anything.

"Give me five minutes."

"Take your time Stinky"

* * *

"Look who come out from his hiding!"Rachel said smiling when I reached the living room. Everyone is here,so I guess they're as curious as I am.

"Well,Seth did gave me a good reason."I said looking at him and he is by her sister side on the couch. "Well?"

Everybody looked at them,but it was Seth who spoke first.

"Ok,So let me just tell you that what we did was a felony. But we did it to our brother Embry here ok guys?Leah and I saw the opportunity and went for it."I eyed them both._What happened_?

"Shut it Seth. Ok ,so Seth and I were near Violet's house ,and we saw the door opened. It turns out that he was trowing a lot of junk away,and there was a box with the things he'll keep we it. And we thought that this might interested you."She said giving me a video tape that said "Anthony's 43 birthdays".

"That's…I don't even know how to thank you two" Maybe this tape could have something to help me to understand my flower a little more.

"How about _Thank you Seth and Leah. You guys rock"_Seth said when everybody started to laugh.I have gold in my hands and everybody are as curious as me.

"So…let's watch it then?"Kim said full of expectation. There are no secretes between us,even if we tried. So why not we all watch it?

"Yeah,let's watch it."

"Oh yeah,bring on the popcorn ,it's movie time!"Jared said laughing and pulling Kim to his lap. Something that I hope soon to be doing with my Vi.

It was a typical home movie,there was a man filming a flag that said "Happy birthday Anthony" with lots of people,all dancing and laughing to the sound of music,but no sign of Violet yet.

"Where is she?"I asked to no one in particular.

"Shut up, it just started". Leah said.

The camera man passed from room to room and entered on the kitchen where we saw Anthony. And he looked _good._He even had more hair,and next to him was the woman from the photo that I recognized as Violet's mother. She was really beautiful with a long and shinny hair with a warm smile. She was holding her husband hands all the time. Anyone could see that they were very happy.

"_Smile to the camera birthday boy!"_

"_Urgh Joey,get this thing away from me"_

"_Oh shh,hey Mel,any thoughts to the husband getting older?" She looked at him and smiled to the camera_

"_He doesn't look a day older than the day we met."When she spoke I was surprised by her voice. She had the same melodious tone as her daughter._

"_Thank you sweetheart."Anthony said kissing her._

"_Ok,enough of that. Children will be watching this too ya know?Now let's leave the love birds alone and look for the lovers hatch."_Joey said the name of some people there and went straight to a door where loud music was playing.

"_And behind door number three ladies and gentleman…"_He opened the door and I almost fainted. There were several people dancing,but only one stood up and it was a girl with a white micro dress dancing in perfectly sync to the sound of music.

"Dude"I heard Seth said but I had no desire to look in other direction.

"_Vi darling,come here for a second."_Joey yelled and she went straight to him hugging him and I could barely believe what I was seeing.

That is not the Violet I first saw. This is a much,much,_much_ better version. Her true self. Other than being extremely sexy in that dress,she had her hair loose and I could see how long it is,curly and shinning. And she looked healthy!

And she was smilling!Not just a grin or a small smile,but a full smile that I could see her perfect white teeth. She looked like a super model. When she came face to the camera,I nearly fell from the couch.

"Oh my God!"Collin said.

"_Hello darling."_She said and I swear that her voice was even smoother than now._I think I'm having a heart attack._

But before she said anything else,she took in one swift movement the camera from Joey and we saw him.A blond man,twenty something with an orange shirt.

"_Ladies and gentleman ,JOEY!Say something to the audience sweetie."She said laughing while he scratched his head._

"_Hello… everyone. Anthony,happy birthday man.I'd be filming your party now,but your little angel stole the camera from my hands."_

"_I did not do such a thing!You gave it to me!"_

"_I did not. It's all recorded Vi."_

"_I…oh well. That's true. But don't say I stole,it's an ugly word."_

"_Alright sweetie,I'm sorry. Borrowed ,is that better?"_

"_yes,thank you. Now,did you told them the good news?"She said and he blushed._

"_Ok,not yet. Anthony and Mel,I'm…"_

"_He's going to get married!"_

"_VI!"_

"_What?You're too slow to deliver the news Joey boy."He lowered his head and she started to laugh. Her laughter was so light; nothing can compare to that sound._

"_Yeah,so…I'm getting married you guys."_

"_And thanks to who?who?who?"Joey pointed to the screen and she gave it back to him._

"_Thank to Vi here."He said and she made a cheer sound._

"_Glad to help sweetie. You know how I love happy endings."_

"_Ok hun,have fun at the party"he said and she went back to the room._

"_See you later groomie!"_

Joey left and went back to filming other people. Several guests passed and tell the same birthday wishes to Anthony,but none of them interested me. It was only when he went to the living room that my interest came back. There was my angel ,sit straight like a goddess. Next to two girls,but then a guy came and took the camera away from Joey.

"_What's up ya'll,Warren in the house!Tonight,we are discussing a very important topic."He zoomed in Violet that was talking to the girls._

"_Vi,our angel here,refuses to go to the prom._Again_."He said and she rolled her eyes "Warren ,I thought we ended this discussion."But then everybody on the room start to argue too._

"_Oh come on Vi."Said a redhead that was on her left." Every year is the same thing. You are always selected homecoming Queen…"but she was cut of by a blond girl "And she wins every time,but she never comes. Come on Vi!"The girl said tugging her arm._

"_You know what?Warren,come here a minute sweetie."She came very close to the camera,like she wanted to tell a secret. "I have more important things to do than going to a contest where they test who is more popular or more pretty. This is ridiculous and I don't need it."She said blowing a kiss to the camera and went back to her place._

"_Awww Vi,that's our girl!"_

"_A toast,to our Miss Perfect,Violet!"Said a blond guy and everybody raised their glasses. She faked tears of happiness._

"_Oh you guys,stop spoiling me that much."She said then laughing._

"_OH MY GOD! you know what I just remembered when you said spoiling?That scary class from our weird teacher the other day." Said another guy near the table._

"_Gosh,don't even remind me. He thinks he's Freud or something."Said the blond girl._

"_Are you guys talking about his last class last week?"That was some crazy shit."Warren said behind the camera._

"_Watch your language Warren" My Vi said in a serious tone and he obeyed. Funny._

"_I was home that day. What happened?" Asked a redhead with a star-wars t-shirt. Nerd._

"_The freak asked us to talk about our fears. That guy freaks me out."Warren said "Ok,let's do a review of our class; What would you guys say ?For real."Each one gave a serious answer,until it was my flowers turn._

"_Clowns."_

"_Vi!"Warren said._

"_What?I'm serious.I'm scared of men who wore more makeup than I do."She said laughing and soon everybody followed. Even we are laughing now._

"_For real Vi."Said the redhead._

"_For real? Ok, I think that my biggest fear would be…loosing my mom" The camera zoomed her face and for the first time since the beginning of the video, she was being serious. "I just can't picture what would I do without her." She said and the girls hugged her._

"_Ok,let's cut the sad and dark mood here people. It's a party!Besides,everyone knows that Melody has the strength of a horse,and so do you Vi"Joey said taking back the camera._

"_Don't we know that."Everybody said and they soon started to laugh again._

"_Ok,bye teens"Joey left the room and kept filming the rest of the party. And I didn't see my angel until it was time to cut the cake._

_Vi climbed a chair to get everybodys attention. "Attention everyone".When they were all close she raised her glass and said._

"_Ok,so a blond and a brunette…"They all started to laugh to what seemed to be some typical of her. Joey almost dropped the camera._

"_Just kidding.A toast, to Anthony Fairchild. A great man who has a true treasure in his hands. May the years bring wisdom to his mind and warm his heart. Cheers."She said and the camera zoomed to Anthony and Melody that was kissing his face._

_After the cake was cut and the guests started to leave, Joey spotted my Violet talking to a couple._

"_Hey Vi, any comments?"_

"_Actually, I do. Pops, since today is your birthday and you're all happy and all that, I take this opportunity to say that I broke another cell phone."She said pouting._Absolutelly adorable_._

"_Ok Vi,I'll tell him that."_

"_Better let him sees that on screen. It adds more effect. Bye Joey" And she went to say goodbye of the other guests._

"_Hello beautiful couple, any comments?"_

"_None, just…I'm the happiest man in the world."_

_The video ended with Anthony and Melody near the cake with the presents, looking at each other and a message that said "Happy birthday Anthony"._

"Dude that is NOT the same Violet that came here"Quil said and everybody surprise agreed. The surprise was a shock to all of us and no one knew what to say.

"No"I said "But, I'll bring her back"


	25. Chapter 25

_GUESS WHO'S BAACKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap I've missed all of you! I feel so terrible that I abandoned you guys. A special thanks to superdani for taking over and keeping you guys happy. ITS MY COMPUTER NOW and some worthless bastard cant take it from me or break it and if he does i'll update from prison lol _

_I hope you guys like this chapter. All Superdani's doing i just rewrote it and posted it. so i hope we get a lot of awesome reviews this chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!_

_Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it on Sunday :-)  
_

**CHAPTER 25**

**Breaking up is harder than one thinks**

Violet's POV

I never asked to be the way I am. But, I never complained ever. I'm not a monster! I used to say that to myself when I did things that the other girls couldn't do and they looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

A _freak, monster, abnormal_. That's what _he_ called me.

I always tried to see the good side in people. It didn't matter if the person was rich, poor, tall, short, young or old. All people were and are beautiful.

But then, my mother was taken away from me forever.

Everything changed after that.

Then, I moved to Washington with my father and here I am. I thought it was going to be simple. Me, locked inside the house all day and all the time. Seems that everything was going fine.

But then I met Embry. He made me feel… warm again.

Slowly, but constantly I've begun to grow more and more attached to him. Until I couldn't deny it anymore and admit to myself that I was falling in love with him.

Just that need to have him in my life grew stronger and stronger each passing day. And, I can't let that happen again.

No, not this time. Embry is such a nice guy. But nice boys can change too. and I want to preserve that image that I have of him. the sweet and charming, Embry.

And I now know what I have to do.

How long have I been standing outside? Fifteen- twenty minutes? I lost track of time stuck in my own head. I forgot how pretty the sky is and how green this place is.

"VIOLET!" I'd recognize his voice anywhere. I heard him before I saw him. and when I got up to search for him, I had been crushed into a massive hug that could have broken me in half.

And it then turned into a smile.

"OH MY GOD! I've been worried sick about you!! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I bring you something?" His gestures were sincere but, I's complicated to ask when you can't feel the air coming into your own lungs.

"Can't … breath." I grunted out. He let go of me instantly. I sat on the ground again and he sat beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Vi. I just thought… that you were just an illusion in my head." It was funny to see his face, kind of awkward and embarrassed.

"I think you can tell by now that I'm real." I tried to smile. But, I just can't and Embry made me feel so good ever since I met him.

"Vi, what's wrong?" He tried to touch my face, but I restrained. I thought I heard a whimper coming from his lips.

"Embry." Crap, this seemed less painful in my head. "I have something to tell you." His eyes were huge and he didn't seem to be breathing. This is going to hurt a lot. "I…"

"Vi, it's time!" My dad was shouting. Now?

"I'm sorry, Embry. I can't talk to you now. My dad and I are going to the grocery store to buy some things." I rose, avoiding his eyes. He did the same but held onto my hands.

"I'll come with you." He was almost begging. "Please, can I come?"

"My dad wants to spend more time with me." I said taking my hands away from his. "Besides, for some reason he doesn't seem very happy with you right now." And it was true. My dad seemed annoyed when I mentioned Embry's name earlier. Weird.

"Oh, okay. I understand." But he didn't move.

"But I still want to talk to you." The words that were coming out of my mouth left a bad after taste. But, I have to do this. " Can you… meet me at First Beach in about an hour? It is important." I had to look up to control my nausea. I'm not feeling good thinking about hurting him.

"Vi, are you feeling alright?" I didn't have to look at him to see that he was worried.

I'm fine. Just… please? It's really important."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Oh God. I'm not going to make it. "Okay, see you then." I said running to my dads car, looking at the ground and not waiting for his answer.

I was trying to be like them. Wasn't I? After all, I am only human! So, why was I treated like a monster? I really don't understand.

"Vi, did you hear a thing I said?" My poor dad. He was really trying to be a good father. To bad I wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, what?" He put the groceries in the basket while I was walking and told me to get the meat while he went to the produce section.

Everybody is the same, yet they still treat each other differently. Children, adults, men, women. There are so many people who think they're better than the others and for what?

There were two people in front of me in the line and I didn't even realize that behind me was a young woman who was so nice to me when Embry took me to her house.

"Violet! I can't believe it! Are you alright? I was so worried." She remembered my name. That was nice, but how did she know that I was 'indisposed?'

"Thank you, Emily. I'm fine now. it was just the flue. No big deal." I said asking the clerk for my meat and from the corner of my eye I saw that she was eyeing me carefully.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I smiled at her when the clerk came back with my order. He looked at her with a disgusted face. Oh, no. This cannot be happening.

"Sorry, but we are out of meat." WHAT? That is a down right lie! I just bought some and I'm sure that the market doesn't run out of meat in the middle of the day! This is just because he doesn't want to take her order.

"Oh, that's okay then…" Emily started to leave, but I grabbed her arm gently and with all the calmness I could muster I looked at the boy. There this will teach him a lesson.

"Excuse me, young man. But, the lady here asked for seven steaks and I'm sure you more than that in your freezer right? He just nodded with a goofy smile and It didn't take him but five minutes for him to come back with her order

"Here you go, Miss Young." Look at that. He even knows her name. Emily was estatic. I think it's the first time that the boy treated her like a lady.

"It'll be…"

"For free." I said.

"For free, Miss Young. I'll call for someone to help you carry these heavy bags to your car." I had to shake her a bit for her to say something.

"N…no. It's fine. I can carry those myself." But, the boy wouldn't take that answer. Such a nice young man!

"Of course not, Miss Young. You are one of our most loyal costumers and I cannot let you carry all of these heavy bags by yourself." He said flashing her a toothy smile. Emily was still shocked by his sudden change of behavior.

"Thank you, sir." I said taking some of her bags and walking ahead of her. "What a polite young man, don't you think?" I said and she turned to me.

"That was weird. He never talked to me before and now he was nice." Without noticing, she put her hand on her scars not looking at me.

I took both of her hands in mine and made her look at me. "Some men feel threatened in the presence of a strong woman like you, Emily. Did you know that?" I smiled at her and she relaxed. I then helped her with her groceries, just making small talk, but I knew that soon enough my dad would be calling me and I must say goodbye to her. " You know, Emily, Embry has told me wonderful things about you. He sees you as a mother figure even and I think this is wonderful that he sees you that way."

"I have always taken good care of the boys, Violet. And, Embry always tells us great things about you too." We were now outside of the store and my dad was coming toward us.

"Can you promise me that you'll look after him, please?" I begged. I glimpsed up at her and she looked horror struck. How in the world could I blame her? That is not an every day request.

"Violet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…please?"

"There you are kiddo. Well, hello, Emily. How are you?" My dad has such perfect timing I must say. He didn't even wait for her answer, he just started to walk toward the car.

"Give Sam my regards." I said hugging her.

"Lets go Vi." I left her to help my dad and we left.

Now it's time. There is no reason to extend this suffering any longer. I kept thinking about everything and how much better Embry will be without me. When I finally saw First Beach, I thought I was going to be alone. Embry was already there, smiling as always. This was seriously going to be harder than I thought after seeing that gorgeous smile of his.

"Hi" Embry said walking up to me.

"Hi." I managed to say, but before he got the chance to wrap his arms around me I made a gesture with my hands for him to sit down. I almost fell down with the thud he made when he hit the ground.

"Please, what I have to tell you is very important and you cannot interrupt me, okay?" I didn't mean to sound so bossy, but my tone, I must have sounded ridiculous. He only nodded, so I took in a deep breath and avoided his eyes. I couldn't say it if I stared into those beautiful brown eyes of his. "Embry, I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. It's too hard. You've been so good and patient to me." I took a deep rugged breath. God he was so beautiful. Come on, Vi, you gotta keep going, "I don't deserve you. You deserve someone…_normal_." I cringed when I said the last. He has no idea, "I'm not…" But then I looked up at him and saw that he was almost crying. Oh, no. "What do you think I am, Embry? This- this is only a shell of who I am." Then I said the five words that cut through my heart, "We cannot be friends anymore."

I didn't know what to expect. Anger, violence, sorrow or relief. But suddently he stood up and with a determined look on his face, he leaned very close to me.

"I have something to tell you too." He was so close now. And all I could do was stare at his lips. The lips I had only touched days before.

"Embry, I …"

"Please, Vi. It's my turn now."

**You know you want to welcome me back :-) So send reviews my way and make me happy that i'm back lol and again.... I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY ALL, A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WELCOMING ME BACK! IT MADE MY WHOLE DAY!! **

**I JUST WANTED TO ADDRESS SOMETHING, SUPERDANI WORKS SUPER HARD TO GET HER IDEAS TO ME ON THIS STORY. SHE HAS HAD A HARD TIME GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT TO ME AND WHEN I FOUND OUT WHY, IT MADE ME VERY UPSET. BOTH DANI AND I WORK ON THIS STORY TOGETHER AND I DON'T MUCH CARE FOR SOMEONE TELLING HER THAT HER IDEAS SUCK. I HAD GIVEN DANI MY ACCOUNT INFO SOLEY ON THE FACT THAT I DID NOT HAVE A PC FOR FIVE MONTHS. I KNEW NONE OF YOU WANTED TO GO FOREVER NOT HEARING AN UPDATE AND I TRUST HER COMPLETELY!**

**OK ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING... I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!  
**

**CHAPTER 26**

**I ACCEPT YOU**

Violet, please don't walk away from me." I choked out. I was begging my beautiful angel from heaven.

I had to tell her _my_ secret. Let her know she's not alone. But, I didn't understand why she told me that the beauty before me was only a shell of who she is.

"I need to tell you something really important."

"Embry, - I can't." she wasn't looking at me, the ocean seemed to attract her attention. "I need to go." Gracefully she stood.

"Just a few seconds. That's it." I begged. I pulled myself to my knees, I almost died when she said we couldn't be friends.

Still not looking at me she shook her head. "I can't, I really need to go."

My love - my reason for being started running toward the road that led back to her house. With my werewolf speed, I ran in front of her.

Vi gasped. She was about to find out that I too am only a shell of who I really am.

She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes in total shock. Then turned and looked behind her.

"How - how did - you were just…" she was freaked and I had to calm her.

"Please, Vi." I softly spoke. One, I didn't want to see her scared. Two, I didn't want to be the cause of her feeling that way. "Vi, you told me a while back that you knew we descended from wolves." She just stared at me for the longest time. "I was planning on telling you down the road. But, it looks like this is the best time." Okay, here it goes. "I phase into a werewolf."

My Violet - the delicate flower that she is, just stood, frozen in her spot, staring at me.

"Vi, say something."

A few more seconds and finally I got a response, "Those stories I've read in books - are true." I knew it wasn't a question, though I nodded expecting her to run again or pass out.

"I cant tell you the story like Billy can." I let out a deep breath, "It all started out as we were spirit warriors until the Chief's body had been possessed by one of his guards. The guard took his own body and destroyed it." I was looking at her for any signs of panic. She looked calmer when she should have been running like hell. "When the Chief saw his guard entering his body, he pretty much was stuck in the spirit world. Well, he came across a wolf an d spoke to it, eventually asking if he could share his body with him. You know, like co-exist with it? Anyway, the wolf let him in and one day he ran back to the village. The men of the tribe were about to kill him when he shift into a human man. He didn't take his old form. He was tall, muscular and scared the hell out of his family and tribe. He explained who he was sand the guard that had his spirit within the Chiefs body was killed. The Chief never took his old form back and shifted into a wolf to protect the land. The land that we stand on right at this moment."

Her head was cocked to the side, I kind of got that feeling that she was letting it sink in.

There was a small smile spread across her lips. "You turn into a wolf."

"You believe me!" I dropped to my knees. "Oh god, Vi. I would have thought you woulda ran alike hell when I told you what I am." I held onto her hands and looked up at her. "I'm the one who is only a shell of who I truly am."

"Can I ask you something?" She looked down upon me pondering. Biting down on her bottom lip was such a turn on.

I nodded whispering, "Anything."

"Can you show me?"

"You mean you want me to change into a wolf for you?"

"Yes." She whispered looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah." I answered standing. "Uhm, I'm gonna have to go into the trees and take my clothes off. I didn't bring any extra clothes and if I phase here - well, lets just say I can't phase back without you seeing _all_ of me."

My life's eyes got even bigger. "Uhh, oh -'kay."

"Don't move." I said softly smiling down at her. "I won't go in too far, just so you can see me - well not all of me, but -" I was scared shitless she would run. I took off my shirt handing it to her. "Hold this for me, please?"

Violet took hold of my shirt and I gently grazed her cheek with my finger tips.

"I'll be right back."

I ran into the trees, not too far and took my pants off behind a tree. Once I was naked bent down, crouching so she could see me. I quickly changed and cautiously walked out to my beautiful flower.

"P - Prince?" She gasped as I walked closer.

I shook my head. I knew she would realized that I was the wolf she called 'Prince', but now knew it was me.

"E - Embry." her hands and my shirt flew up to her mouth. My girl didn't run or scream.

I nodded again as she walked up to me. The closer she got, he r hand automatically reached out to me.

I leaned down, closed my eyes sand waited for her fingers to run through my pelt as she did before.

As if reading my thoughts, she started rubbing behind my ears.

_EMBRY! _Leah of course, _its about damn time you told her!_

_Shut up, Leah. _Oh shit! Did I just growl?

"Embry?" Vi said pulling away.

_Thanks Leah, I just scared her! _I shook my head at Violet and lay on the ground. I whimpered as I looked into her eyes wanting her touch.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head again. She then got down on her knees and went back to rubbing my ears. "You're so soft." It was like it was the first time she really noticed it was me. "But - I told you so much." Her hands flew back to her mouth. I nudged her arm letting her know it was okay.

_It's not my fault you're a huge ugly mutt. _Leah said sniggering.

I had to fight the urge to growl again_ That was a low blow, Leah. She's not afraid of me so stick it._

_Em?_ Leah sighed, _I'm happy for you. You've got one hell of an imprint. Or should I call you 'Prince'?_

_I'm only Prince to my Princess._ I mentally stuck my tongue out at her.

_I'm thinking about doing something with her tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Mr. I told my imprint I'm a smelly dog? Normally I wouldn't care, but I want to see this girl happy._

_She's fucking happy now! _I snapped. _And yeah, if she wants to hang out with a freak like you, Clearwater._

_Touché', pup. _She laughed.

_Can I get back to Vi rubbing my ears? This is like a major turn on._

_Too Much Information, Call! _She gagged, then blocked me out.

We sat like this for some time. I knew she was fighting with herself over something. I just didn't know what.

"Can you - uhm, change back?" She asked as we looked into each others eyes. "I need to show _you_ something."

I pulled myself up when I felt his sudden urge to just - lick her. I leaned down, since she was still on her knees, my nose was touching her cheek. Then I did it. I licked her cheek. Her taste was so sweet as she looked at me as I sniggered.

"That was not very nice!" Violet scorned though the smile she had told me she thought it was funny.

I ran back to the tree where I left my pants and phased back. After I put my pants on, I ran back to the mother of my children. I sniggered as I saw her still wiping off the slobbery kiss I had just given her.

"That was not funny." She laughed. Then she became serious within seconds. "Come with me," She turned away from me then said, "Prince." I heard the smile in her voice and as she was my imprint, I couldn't help but obey her command.

We walked closer to the waters edge than usual. "Vi, what are you doing? You told me you couldn't swim."

"As long as I don't touch the water I'll be fine." She said as her fingers laced through mine. It was _the_ best feeling in the world. "Does it hurt, changing forms I mean?"

"It did at first." I admitted. Was she leading me to the cliffs? "Now that I've been doing it for so long, it's just something natural. I used to have to get really pissed off in order to phase, but now - not so much."

"That's why you're so tall and so warm too, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We all pretty much look like this."

"We?"

"Did you think I was the only one?" I looked at her with a smile, "There's fourteen of us."

"Why are you all like this for?"

"I don't want to scare you. Where are we going anyway?"

She looked up at me, a smile so bright it lit up the darkening sky.

She pointed to where she wanted to take me, "To the cliffs."

We kept walking hand in hand, talking about what it was like phasing and the strength and speed we possessed, not only in wolf form, but in human form as well.

When we reached the cliff, Vi peered over the edge. I heard her taking a deep ragged breath. "Embry - I need for you to jump." she whispered, turning to me.

"Vi - what? No! You - you can't ju…." I started walking to her but she ended up holding up her hand to stop me.

"Don't worry about me. Just jump off the cliff." she was too beautiful to resist.

"But, Vi. I don't und…" I didn't want her to get cold all I wanted was for her to be safe and warm.

"You said once, that you and the other boys do this all the time, right? I want to see you jump." She was trying to get me to jump and I swear if she weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't have done it.

"Uhm, ok, but… are you going to wait here?"

**Violet's POV**

Embry is Prince and Prince is Embry. This is _fantastic! _I never imagined that such a thing was possible! I should be running for my life, or should I? But, why?

That's when I noticed that Embry would never do me any harm. No matter what the circumstances.

He stood by me when I cried into his fur and also when I laughed at his blue painted face in the basement. He trusted me enough to tell me his secret.

Now - now it's time for me to do the same.

As I peered over the edge of the cliff I took in a deep ragged breath. "Embry - I need for you to jump." I whispered, turning to look at him.

"Vi - what? No! You - you can't ju…." He was coming toward me, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about me. Just jump off the cliff." He looked so adorable with his concerned face.

"But, Vi. I don't und…" it was getting cold now, but I'm sure that he couldn't feel it.

"You said once, that you and the other boys do this all the time, right? I want to see you jump." My encouraging smile seemed to be working like a charm.

"Uhm, ok, but… are you going to wait here?" He pleaded with his big puppy eyes, afraid that I was going to abandon him. How could I do that to someone who had moments ago had shown me his true self.

"I'll do you one better." I gave him a full smile. He has no idea. And with that, he jumped.

For a boy/wolf, it was a good jump. Not very graceful, but who's judging? Oh, I am, because I can do so much better than that.

I saw his head emerge from the water a few seconds later and he was smiling. Smiling like it was a hot, sunny day. Show off. But, he was incredibly sexy in the water looking up at me right now.

"Okay, now you need to turn around. And no peeking. You can't turn back around until I say so." I was speaking very low, but for some reason I knew that he could hear me. With a frown he turned around, back facing the cliff, waiting as patiently as a shape shifter could.

That's it. No doubts or second guessing. He had shown me his secret and I'm showing him mine.

First, I took my shoes off and when my feet touched the rocks and sand, I felt that energizing feeling again. Followed by my baggy jeans. It's funny how I absolutely despised the idea of wearing shorts or pants. Call me hypocritical. Next was my coat, I've always thought that covering my body with clothes that hid my figure was absurd. Well, look at me now! The last item I had to take off were my panties, since I didn't want to rip these like so many others I had before. And last, but not least, I let my ponytail loose. The truth is, I never really liked to tie my hair back.

Okay, its now or never.

The place could be different, but the feeling is the same: freedom. There will be nothing but contact with the water once I jump.

And that's exactly what I did, I jumped. Embry heard the quiet splash and turned around without me telling him to. I emerged two seconds later.

He'd seen my tail. Exactly what I needed him to see. "Embry… please say something."

It's okay, Vi. Don't do any sudden movement or get to close to him since he seems to be having a little trouble breathing.

Four…five…six seconds passed and I thought that he was going to swim away, screaming for his life or shout at me. Well, maybe even both.

He didn't though. He did the exact opposite. He smiled. The smile that I had always seen across his lips every time we met.

"Oh my god. You are more beautiful than I could ever imagine." He moved closer to me now. A good thing. At least he wasn't running away from me.

"I - I won't hurt you, Embry." I said serious and the sound of his laughter scared a few birds that were passing by.

"Vi, I had just shown you that I turn into a monster the size of a freakin horse and you think I'm scared of you hurting me?" His gaze was as intense as mine. Neither of us wanting to break it.

Even being content with the moment at hand, I still needed more. I know I shouldn't do it. Maybe he would leave by my being so bold. Slowly, I raised my hand from the water and caressed his face. The surprise was instant.

"Wow, I can't believe how warm you are right now." He said leaning in to my touch while I smiled.

He wasn't leaving. With my new found courage, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he happily returned the gesture.

"You smell even better than I remember." I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. I was so happy that I could start to ramble at any moment.

"Thank you. So do you." I could feel the smile on his face as he had his head placed against my shoulder. We didn't move from this position as we spoke.

"So, you're a mermaid." I knew it wasn't a question so I let him continue, "Is there anything else I need to know?" He said it with a husky voice in my hear and I felt a shiver running down my spine. I broke our embrace to look him fully in the eye.

"Yes. I want to tell you everything." I took his hands in mine saying, "No more secrets." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"No more secrets."

There was a rock nearby in which Embry could lean on. He must be tired and I was afraid that he would pass out at any moment from finding out my secret. So I carefully took his hand and guided him to the rock.

"You swim pretty fast, for a girl." He said smiling as I take a seat next to him on a small crevice in the rock. Lucky for us, no one was nearby.

"Yeah, well, it is one of the benefits to having a tail." I wiggled my tail a little for effect, "That, and my tail is bigger than yours." I smiled up at him and he started laughing. His laughter was infectious and soon I was laughing beside him.

"Can I… uhm… can I touch it?" There is a first time for everything! Not only had he not freaked out on me, but he wanted to touch my tail. This was so amazing!

"Sure." I said lifting my tail from the water to give him better access. It was the first time that I ever let someone touch my tail and I wasn't very sure what to expect.

His eyes seemed to sparkle like a kid in a candy shop. When one of his hands touched my tail, there was that electrical shock anymore since my tail and his hands were both warm. It was a very nice sensation feeling his hands touch part of my , his hands started to rub my tail. Up then down with careful movements, but oh so soothing. I was feeling extremely happy, that if he stopped, I would scream, maybe beg for more.

"It's so shiny." I was blushing now. That was a very nice compliment. I always had been proud of my tail. Well, not lately though.

After his hands stopped the incredible massage on my tail, I put it in the water again and we turned in to face each other.

I was born this way." I said shyly at first, unsure of how to start, but never breaking eye contact. "Well, let me rephrase that, I didn't come into this world looking like this. I did have two legs. It started showing up when I was two years old. Even though I always knew that eventually I'd have one, because of my mom." He was holding my hand and that was all the encouragement I needed. "My mom and I look a lot alike. Every woman on my mothers side is like this. That's why I learned ever since an early age that I had to keep this a secret." Now, I took his hands, "I have never done any harm to any human being. I swear. And neither had my mom. She was an angel." The words were starting to catch in my throat. Embry must have sensed it, so he squeezed my hands a little tighter for reassurance. "As if having a tail wasn't complicated enough. I inherited other gifts as well."

"Gifts?"

"Well, I don't know if 'gift' is the right term, but that's what I used to call it. Did you ever hear of the legend of the Sirens?" I wanted to know until which point the understood about the legends, so I couldn't be misunderstood.

No, not much. I remember that our history teacher said that they were women that attracted sailors with their voices and they died in the rocks within the ocean." He made a are-you-serious face and I gave him a huge smile.

"With all due respect to the word, but this is all crap. Most of these stories are nothing more than bad thoughts coming from the ignorance of men during that time. Just for the fact that a beautiful woman had a gift. They presume that she was evil." He nodded and gave me a little smile.

"You would never be able to do any harm to anyone, Vi." How does he know that? I still didn't finish the story. "What is the true story then?" He wanted to know the truth only and nothing made me happier.

"The truth is, there were at that time really beautiful women with the gift to attract men with the sound of their voices. But, they didn't _kill_ them. That doesn't seem very cleaver, does it? People tend to distort the images of mythological beings to their own morbid pleasure. Like with mermaids…"

"…And werewolves." He finished. I think that he didn't like to be linked to the silver bullet and full moon stereotyping.

"Exactly. We are just like everyone else. We only have a few extra skills, just…differences." I smiled, looking at the horizon, and for a moment I saw the same light reflecting in the water the last day that I was with my mom at the lake. Absolutely stunning. "I fit in well everywhere . I never caused any problems for anyone at school or anywhere. I've always been a good student and I helped my mom with her work. But I wanted more." I dropped his hands and I was embarrassed to look into those gorgeous eyes. "One day, when I was in school, I met this guy, Don. He was nice and treated me well. I never had a boyfriend before, so I thought that that was enough for me. He was no Adonis or stood out in a crowd or anything, but he was a nice person." I shivered at the memory and I still couldn't face Embry. So, after some time, he thought it would be a good time for us to become more intimate." The sound of Embry's growl startled me and he apologized. "I thought that I was ready that I could trust him completely and I wanted him to know every thing about me before we…" I almost got sick. "So, I told him." The words that came after were merely a whisper, but I knew that Embry could hear them. "First, he didn't believe me. He said I was crazy. So I had to show him." I felt nauseous, taking my hands from Embry's and observed them. I looked again to him, gathering my strength. "The- the way he looked at me. It- it was- it was like he was _disgusted _by me. Like- like I was a bug that he was afraid to look at. I felt awful, so I ran away from him."

I couldn't cry, I don't know if it's because of the impact to get this out and off my chest, or what, but right now, I felt dry. And that was far worse.

Embry took me from my trance, taking my face in his strong hands and kissing my forehead.

"I would never, ever do that to you, Vi. You have no idea how important you are to me." And I believed him. I have no reasons to doubt him now and I think that I never really had doubted him. Embry never lied to me. I nodded my head and he went back to his position.

"From that moment on, for the first time, I saw myself as a freak. Don never came looking for me or I, him. But soon my mom realized that something was definitely wrong."

"So, I told her that I'd told everything to Don and everything that happened with him when she got home that night. She asked me if I wanted to pick her up and I said yes, of course." My hand automatically grazed over the scar on my stomach. "That night, we took the same path home as we always did. My dad was working overtime at his job, as always and we were walking home. Out of nowhere, we were stopped by her coworkers and some of our neighbors." I looked at Embry and he must have sensed my nervousness, since I was starting to squeeze his hand tighter. "These were people I have known my whole life. People that saw me grow up and always admired my moms work with the kids." A single tear that had escaped was removed by Embry. "With just a few twisted words, al the years of trust and support turned into hate and prejudice, by our own friends." I was shaking I was crying so hard and if Embry wasn't there holding me I would probably still be in my shell. Finally, I pulled away. "Then they started to talk about all the weird stuff that went on and we were accused of that. We tried to escape, but there were so many." This was the most painful memory that came now and my tears streamed down my face, "All of them had the same disgusted look on their faced. As if we were some infectious disease. My mother tried to argue, but no one wanted to listen." If Embry didn't have so much strength, I surely would have broken his hand by now. "I had to watch, helplessly while being choked as they started attacking my mother and cutting her as if she were a dead animal at the butcher's shop. They didn't just kill her, they quartered her, Embry, they cut her to pieces and _they_ made me watch!"

There was no sound coming from anywhere. Even the birds were gone.

All I could hear was Embry's breathing and the beating of both of our hearts.

"My mom used what little strength she had and screamed so loud, that for a second, they let me go. And- and I ran like a coward! I didn't know where to go and I thought there was some one that could help me."

"Don." Embry growled. I nodded.

"I thought he'd at least would have helped me hide, but I was wrong. He was agitated and started to call me names, putting me down. I begged him and told him that there were people after me and that they had just killed my mom. But, it was all for nothing." I was rubbing my scar so hard that the skin might start to rub off. Embry held my hand and put his in its place, like he wanted to heal it.

"He was the one to do this to you?" His face was a mixture of sadness, pain and anger. I could only nod before the crying got worse.

"He was so mad. He wouldn't stop yelling at me, telling me that I was a monster and that I wasn't human and didn't deserve to live. When I saw the knife in his hand it was too late." Another tear escaped Embry's eye and I felt bad for being the one who caused it. "I woke up in the hospital two weeks later and stayed another week sedated by the medications." He took my hands again and intertwined them with his. "My dad had to burn her remains because she was so disfigured. I couldn't even bury my own mother!" The tears streamed even more now thinking of how much I missed her. "And- and it's all- because I was not human- like them. That's why I wanted to stay away from you- Embry. I didn't want you to look at me the way they looked at me. I wouldn't be strong enough if _you_ did that to me too."

Embry pulled me into his arms and held me tight while I cried into his chest, relieving some of the pain that would forever be in my heart.

**Embry's POV**

I held Violet in my arms as she cried over the traumatic experience she had just told me about. Don't get me wrong, I cried right with her, though I knew how her mom had died, I wasn't ever going to do that to my love, my Violet.

When she had herself pulled together, I pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. We were only inches apart and I wanted more than anything to finally find out what she tasted like. I leaned in and she didn't pull away as my lips touched hers giving her the love that she thought she didn't deserve.

Now it was my turn to tell her about something else. That something else; how she's my imprint.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE WARM WELCOME BACK! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT THINK ABOUT ALL OF YOU AND HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU! SO IF YOU LOVE US PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY ALL, JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! THEY ARE SO AMAZING AND WE CANT WAIT TO GET MORE! **

**NOW, TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, SUPERDANI HAS A STORY ALL HER OWN OUT ITS CALLED: WILD FLOWER. ITS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! GOOD READ EVEN THOUGH IT ISNT ABOUT OUR WONDERFULL PUPPIES.**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT CALLED: IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT? PROBABLY BOTH! CHECK THAT ONE OUT TOO AND REVIEW PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!**

**I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER IF YOU DO. WE BOTH WILL :)  
**

**CHAPTER 27**

**EVERYTHING IS OUT IN THE OPEN NOW**

Embry's POV

I couldn't believe how miraculously wonderful her lips taste. Even though it wasn't deep or sex crazed, it took the breath out of me.

"Are you alright, Embry?" I just nodded, stunned by it all. Nothing, and I mean nothing came even close to this before.

I gained my bearings after a few minutes and told her, "There's something else I need to tell you about."

I started rubbing her skin- I mean her tail. The way it felt- hell, the way she looked! Let me tell you, it was nothing like what is portrayed in the movies. She looks so healthy! But, there's something else, her long blue tail, the way that her features are more defined, her skin was so soft and warm. Then her long shinning hair was every where and her teeth looked like white pearls. You would think that she would feel like a fish, like when you rubbed it from the tail up how it just feels weird, well, Vi did not feel like that at all. Her scales were smooth and soft and felt better than silk. I saw so many blues in her tail, it was mesmerizing, And if I looked up any higher on her body, I would sure enough get a hard on. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only a bra and damn did she war it well. And I new that the Violet that I first met when she came here wasn't the real Vi, or the girl from the video. This, the supermodel/perfect girl in front of me with the blue tail and dazzling smile, that was the real Violet.

I must have lost myself in my dirty thoughts as Vi asked, "Embry, what else do you have to tell me?"

"Uh, what?" I had to stop this. I couldn't though, she was just so beautiful not to day dream about. "Oh, yeah, there's more magic that comes with being a wolf." I hope I would say this to her without her freaking out on me. "It's called imprinting." Her brows furrowed, "A few of us have imprinted on our soul mates.." That's when her eyes got real big.

"Birds imprint on inanimate objects." She said with a shocked expression. "They think something is their mother. Did you imprint on something to make you think it's your mother?" The grin on her face was fighting back a burst of laughter.

"Ha! You're so funny, Vi." I chuckles. "For us, imprinting is like finding out soul mates. It's really strong." I had to find a way to tell her. I'd kept it from her for so long and as easy as I thought it would be, it was only that much harder. "When we find the one person that we are meant to be with- hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Take your time, Embry." She touched my hand, soothing me. "I've got plenty of time."

I looked into her beautiful eyes that seemed to be sparkling and tried to start over, "We believe that- that the Earth holds us here. And when we imprint, the strings that attach us here are cut free. The person- or mermaid in this case." I said smiling at her, "pulls those strings away from the Earth and attaches themselves to her. The elders seem to think that we imprint to make a stronger pack of wolves in the future, just in case there's trouble or something. I think it's to make sure those of us who do phase have to work harder to keep our imprints interested and happy with us.

"What I'm trying to say is, you and I were meant to be together forever." God I hope she understood what I was saying.

Vi looked at me for a few minutes, "What you're saying- that you won't leave me?" I gasped at the thought, how could I ever leave the reason for my existence?

"I will never leave you my Violet." There were tears of joy mixing with her smile.

"Do you promise?" She asked hugging me almost as strong as I was.

"I promise." We stayed like that for a few moments, until I said, "I thought I was the one who was different between the two of us.'

"But, Embry, this is a gift given to you by your fore fathers. They have blessed you with protecting your heritage." She looked down at herself, "But me- I have mixed feelings with who I am after what they did. Embry, I have been so scared and hurt by humans, that I haven't even been able to talk about it. Not even to my father."

"But you talked to me, Vi. And that's a start. I do understand though," I touched her cheek for her to look up at me. "what it's like to keep a secret. My mom has no clue what I am." I sniggered, "She thinks I'm either out doing drugs or sleeping with girls, which I'm not. I'm out patrolling with the others and keeping the land safe."

"Why is it you change for?" Her voice was so melodic as I listened to her speak. Maybe it was just me, but if someone else had been here I don't think she would have shown me who she really is.

"Let me just say that we aren't the only mythological creatures in this world." I didn't want to scare her by telling her why we really phased.

"Vampires." I was the one to look away.

"Vampires?" She asked and I nodded, after she started laughing and I was lost in a trance. "But, they are _so stupid!_" I looked at her shocked. "Wait, I'm not saying what you do is stupid. It's just that vampires are _so dumb…" _but I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and soon she joined me.

"So, you know about vampires. But, how?" I became aware of the danger that my flower must go through in the ocean and I growled.

"Easy boy. One time we were on vacation and my parents were in the boat fixing lunch and I was swimming when I saw one. And let me tell you, not one of the brightest creatures there are out there." She said laughing and I was still mesmerized.

"Wait a minute. So are you saying that you killed a bloodsucker, by yourself?

My love stopped laughing to look at me and noticed that I was on the verge of phasing. "There's another thing that comes along when you're a mermaid: Increased strength and speed in the water. My mother was so proud of me that day! We just came on the lake to celebrate my eighth birthday and that thing was there." She flashed me another perfect pearly smile and I pulled her into my arms so fast that she didn't even see it coming.

"God, don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?! I don't know what I'd do without you." There was a lump forming in my throat when I imagined little Violet fighting any kind of monster, especially a leech.

She put her forehead on mine and slowly started to caress my face. "You don't have to worry about that, sweetie. Vampires don't scare me, humans do." We were like this for a few minutes and sometimes she kissed my cheek and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded, so I continued, "Does it hurt- or, well, I mean, is it uncomfortable for you when you get your legs back?"

She made a funny face. I guess this was the first time someone asked her that. "Not really. It's like changing clothes, I don't feel any pain, it's natural for me. But, I have to say that it's more practical for me to walk with two legs." She was laughing and I was as well. I know I was being nosey, but I wanted to know so much more.

"Do you have any powers?" I bit my tongue right after I said that. She must think I'm some type of science fiction freak.

"Powers, do I look like a witch to you?" I was starting to ramble, but I was saved by the sound of laughter. "It's ok, I understand your curiosity. " She took my hands, "In fact, I do have a power. Like any other woman from my family, I have the ability to enchant any man with the sound of my voice. But, that doesn't mean I'm some random psycho who picks up guys with her little finger." She made a disgusted face and I laughed. "No, I barely use it.

"Remember when you came to my house and I said that you looked tired and needed to sleep?" I nodded remembering that I was suddenly pulled by a strange urge to sleep. "You slept because I told you to. You looked so tired, poor thing." She caressed my face again and I closed my eyes, kissing her hand. "But, I can only do that to one person at a time and I need to be calm." I nodded, smiling.

"So, that means that I can't hear you sing?" I was sad. I've been imagining what'd be like to listen to my love sing for me.

"Sorry, darling, but if you want to be conscious I can't do that. The only one who can hear me sing is my father." My face fell and she took my hand in hers, smiling, "But you can hear me when I'm in the water. At least you won't be 'deeply entranced by my voice.'"

She smiled, but I was serious, "Too late for that."

Violet's POV

When Embry rested his head on my shoulder, a song came to me. It didn't have any lyrics, but it wasn't necessary.

There is something magical in music. Always has been, and I tried to exclude it from my life. But now, with Embry beside me, I don't want to anymore. Music flows softly through my veins more so than through my lips. It was a natural gift, as my mom would say. It wasn't necessary for either of us to say a word at the moment, because in that precious silence, each of us knew what we were feeling.

I love you

I finished the song and Embry slowly sat beside me. We just stared at each other when I stepped forward and gently placed my lips to his.

It started shyly at first, but then it became more hungry and demanding, like we desperately needed to feel each other. I didn't mind when his tongue asked for entrance. Kissing Embry is like nothing I can describe. Okay, so I only kissed one guy before, but with Embry, it was a completely different feeling!

We backed away slowly, just because we needed to breathe, but we didn't break eye contact with his hands on my waist and mine around his neck.

"Wow." He was breathless, "That was…"

"I know." I'm pretty sure our grins were matching and we still hadn't steadied our breathing. "I think we should go now. It's getting late." I said kissing his cheek and he nodded as he was kissing my neck. "You, ah… kinda need to turn around so I can get changed. My clothes are up there, remember?" I pointed not to far from where we were and Embry nodded, blushing.

Embry carried me back to the top of the cliff, and as he promised he turned around while I was drying myself.

"You don't happen to have a dry shirt left by any chance, would you?" He was turning around as I yelled.

"SORRY, SORRY!! I forgot. I didn't bring a shirt. I was so desperate to see you that I came running in my wolf form." I stifled a laugh. He was too good to be true.

"It's okay, I'll just use my coat." One of the bad things about being a mermaid is that you have to be completely dry for your tail to disappear. At least in this aspect, the movies portrayed _us_ correctly. "You can look now." He turned with a smile that matched mine.

"Wow." He said and I blushed. "You're glorious." I took his hands, kissing his lips.

"All thanks to you, my sweet." I kissed him again.

I could so get used to this.

On our way back, we talked about what the Pack's reaction would be like when they found out about me. I'm still getting used to this new word; Pack.

Since there was no way to keep this a secret, neither one of us saw any point for doing so and we agreed that he was going to tell them first, while I was going to talk to my dad. And this was something that I really had to do.

"Okay, we are here, my Princess." I smiled, but objected when he stepped out to get out of the car

"It's alright, my Prince. This is something I need to do on my own, and I don't want my dad to see you yet." He nodded, but I could see the sad puppy face and his apprehension in his eyes. He wanted to go with me, but he respected my decision. Like I said, too good to be true.

"I know, but I'll come over later to pick you up." I smiled and he nodded. "Can I at least give you a kiss?" I grinned putting my hands around his neck.

"Do you even need to ask?" He didn't reply, his kiss was so soft and tender that I just melted, but I had to break away, otherwise I wouldn't be getting out of the car.

"Mmhh, I miss you already." He said giving me one last peck.

"Me too." And I got out of the car, immediately missing the warmth that radiated off of him.

My father is a good man. I've never thought this about him, but it's true. He just didn't know how to be a father. But, ever since my mom died, he's been trying really hard, the only way he knows and I'm all he's got now. Maybe it's time for us to start acting like a family.

"Hey, kiddo." He was coming from upstairs when I walked into the living room.

"Hi." when I said that, my dad looked up from his newspaper. I guess he finally noticed the change in my voice. "Could you sit down, please? I want to talk to you about something." I sat on the couch, across from him as he sat, not breathing very well. "Do you remember when I was as four years old and I asked you what freak meant? You laughed and said it was the definition was me."

"Vi, I'm not unders…"

"I didn't understand you at first, of course, but, as I got older I did. And I got really angry at you, or at least at myself for not living up to my expectations." I sniffed and didn't look at him. "The thing is, dad, I'm not a freak, or a monster, or abnormal. I'm not any of those things. I'm just like everyone else and I see that now." My hands were trembling, but I had to see this through to the end. "And all this time, I thought it was my fault. When I woke up in the hospital, I thought I was going to go crazy." I could hear the sobs that were coming from him, so I took his hands and went to sit beside him, "But, it's not, and neither is it your fault, dad. There was no way we could have imagined that something like that was going to happen. There was no way to stop it." I was crying with him, my hands clutching so hard in his, that they were almost white.

"If I left earlier that day…" He was crying too hard to carry on.

"There is no way to go back now. It happened, mommy is an angel now. She's looking out for us in heaven, just like the stories she used to tell us, remember?" He nodded and I kissed his head. "She might not be with us in the flesh, but she's in our hearts. But, right now, its just the two of us and we have to look out for one another." He looked at me and kissed my forehead, nodding again. "So, what do you say, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?"

He laughed and so did I. it was like music to my ears, the sound of Anthony Fairchild's laugher; my father.

We can make this work, kiddo." He released me looking at me. "There's something else… something new about you. You're glowing, Vi!" I laughed. Was I? I felt like it.

I put my hands on my dad's cheeks, "Am I? Must be the sun in La Push. No, wait, it's always raining here."

He smiled, then turned serious, "What is it?"

I took his hands again, "It's Embry. I told him."

His expression turned from confused to anger in one minute.

"You did what? My god, Violet! He will…" I stopped him in mid sentence by squeezing his hand, before he could have an aneurism

"He'll do nothing. I'm still here, ain't I? I'm not stabbed or anything, so trust me. I know what I'm doing. Please?" I was pleading with my eyes, if we were going to be a real family, we needed to learn how to trust one another.

"Alright, kiddo. If he inspires your trust, then I trust you." I let out a squeal and hugged him before I went upstairs to get changed.

"I love you pops." I kissed his head and ran to my room.

Anthony's POV

I looked up at the stairway, with a smile as she ran to get ready. "My Vi is back."

**NEXT: THE PACK HEHE REVIEW!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys, superdani here! Ok, so this chapter is dedicated my my awesome super friend CallmeEmbrys because she deserves it!**

**Uhm yeah okay lol She made me put that up! lol**

**If you're interested, check out superdani's fanfics Wild flower, Finally home and a reason to exist.**

**And check out my new stories, yet another imprint and is it imprint or love? Probably both!**

**CHAPTER 28**

**LIKE A FAMILY**

Embry's POV

After dropping my more then mesmerizing Violet off at home, I decided it was time for the packs to know, so I headed off to Sam and Emily's.

But how am I supposed to tell them that? I mean, it's one thing for the existence of werewolves, and a completely different thing about mermaids. Let's see how they'll react.

I knocked and walked in, "Hey Em, where is everybody?"

"They're out patrolling." She replied putting down a spoon and not continuing with her cooking. "Somebody was trying to get a hold of you, but I guess they didn't." Her face was sad, kind of like she felt sorry for me.

"I've been with Violet." I looked over at Emily, "What?"

She walked over to me, hugging me in only a way she could, "Oh, Embry. I'm so sorry. I saw her at the market earlier. She didn't look very good. I don't know why, but I think her father did or said something to her and he doesn't want you around her anymore." Poor Emily. She didn't know. So, I hugged her back, assuring her that everything was okay.

"Well, she tried to, at least." I looked out the window, then turned back with a huge smile spread across my face, " I let her see me, the other half of me." Her eyes got real huge. "It was the only way we'd be together, Emily. I'm serious, and I'll tell you everything about it, but, first off, I need to find Jake and the others." She smiled, understanding my rush and that things weren't as bad as she had seemed. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Then go!" Emily ordered, slapping me with her infamous wooden spoon and shooing me out the door. "Then you can come back and eat with your brothers." I kissed her cheek and sprinted out into the trees.

Quickly, I took off my pants and phased, instantly the pack was in my head. One of the best things about being part of a Pack, is that you don't need to say anything. All you have to do is just show them! And that's exactly what I did, I showed them. Every tiny detail of our conversation; the surprise; my anger when I found out what happened to her mother, and the me sharing the sorrow of her heartbreak.

First, they were all silent, taking in everything. This _was_ a lot to process after all.

Suddenly, images from all of them flew into my mind; Family, friends and loved ones. Jake's mom, Harry Clearwater and everyone that we loved that are unfortunately no longer with us.

I didn't believe what I was feeling. I couldn't see anything from Leah, I could just feel the sadness in her mind. She made me remember that life was not perfect, especially for her.

_All this time, fighting with bloodsuckers, I'd completely forgotten that people-real every day humans could be just as evil as the parasites we protect our Village from. _Leah thought to all and we agreed.

Images of my imprint telling me what they did to her mother came out. But, this time it wasn't from me. It was from Quil and Leah.

_That was so inhumane of them! Now I understand why Violet acted the way she did in the first place! I don't think I could trust anybody after being stabbed by somebody I thought I could trust. _Seth thought and I almost vomited. To think that my Violet went through a situation like that, and I wasn't there to help her. It just made me sick to my stomach.

_Hey, it's okay now, bro. You're here with her and here for her now. _Jake reassured.

_Yeah, besides, it's not like we're gonna let anything bad happen to our sister ever again, right? _Damn right Seth! We were all smiling now when Jake asked me if he could share this information with Sam's Pack.

_Yeah, man. We're all one big happy family, right? _I winked and in less than a minute, Jake was showing Sam my memories and even if we didn't see it, we heard two loud thumps from somewhere in the trees.

_What the hell was that? _I had to ask. I didn't smell any sweet disgusting vampires around.

Then Jake laughed, _Uhm, Collin and Brady bumped into a tree! I guess they were a little shocked to find out that Violet is a mermaid._

_Aren't we all? _Seth joked. But I growled at him in a good way, of course! He finished when Leah jumped on his throat.

Jake tried to disguise the Collin and Brady fiasco, but Sam had shown him the reaction of them both and I saw it all.

_That's it! I'm gonna kill those two pathetic excuses for puppies!_

_Whoa, whoa there, bro. we are all on the same side here, okay? _Jake, Quil and Seth tried like hell to push me to the floor, while Leah was the only one urging me to break their snouts.

Isn't it time for you to pick up Violet to go to Emily's? Jake tried in vain to stop me, but when he mentioned my flower, I stopped fighting and ran back to the edge for the trees where I left my clothes..

_Finally! Since when is he strong like that?_ Seth asked collapsing on the floor.

_You should have let him kick their asses! Those brats deserve it! Maybe when we get back to the house?!_

_Shut up, Leah! At least now we know how to calm him. We'll just say Violet's name._ _Very smart of you Jake._ I growled at him.

_Oh, just go loverboy. _I heard Quil who was too tired to move.

_Hey, Embry? _Leah was the only one standing. _It's okay now. We got her back. _And in one of those very rare moments, Leah gave me her most genuine smile.

Violet's POV

"I really need to unpack all these boxes." I didn't see anymore reason to keep everything packaged. There were no more reasons for me to hide anymore, so I suppose that keeping my past inside all of these boxes doesn't make much sense.

I want into the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was the first time since I got here that I used one of my many dresses. I wonder if Embry will like it? Thinking of him brought a smile to my face.

And now, after showing Embry, and telling him everything, I felt so much better. My skin went back to it's normal state, and my hair got the natural sheen back. I know why this happened.

Because he trusted me enough to show his other half, and for me to finally open up and show him mine.

It was all Embry.

Embry's POV

I never ran this fast in my life. Not even when we faced the newborn army. But all I could think about was getting back as fast as I could to have my beloved in my arms once again. I didn't have to knock, Anthony must have been looking out the window watching for me.

"Come in." His tone and look were cold, and I could only obey my future father-in-law. I already prepared an entire speech for him that I'd sworn my devotion and loyalty to his daughter. But, he didn't even give me a chance to start.

"My daughter is a very, very special person, Embry. And, she went through a lot of things that you can't even begin to imagine." Little did he know, I actually have been through a lot. But she was scared. Not the scar on her stomach, but the permanent scars in her mind that will last forever. "Now, she told me that she trusts you. But, I swear…if you hurt my little girl, I don't care how big you and your friends are, I will come after you and no one will find your remains." And I totally understood. After everything that has happened, he just wants to protect his little girl. His last reminder of his now deceased wife. He couldn't be more right.

"Anthony, you my not believe in me, but Violet is the most important person in the world to me. I will do everything within my powers to make her happy and safe as long as I live." My feelings were evident and also in my voice. Thank the Spirits that he realized that, and saw that the things I'd never do was hurt the future mother of my children.

He nodded before looking toward the stairs and I almost passed out. LITERALLY!

There she was, in all her glory, my beautiful goddess. She was wearing a blue dress, with a white lace that highlighted her beautiful curves. Her gorgeous hair was loose and shinning more than the stars in the sky. She wasn't barely wearing any make-up, not that she ever needed it. But, what stopped my heart was her smile.

My beautiful flower has the most breathtaking smile in the Universe. Her pearly white teeth sparkling so much that I couldn't look away. And, she was looking straight at me!

"You didn't scare him, did you, pops?" She walked graciously to place a kiss on his cheek, and then she came to stand across from me. Once again, stupidity took over my body as I stared at beauty at its finest.

"H-hi." I managed to stutter out. Man, I am such a woos.

"Hi" She noticed my nerves and took my hands in hers, giving me her gorgeous laughter. "Pops, we're going to Sam and Emily's, okay?"

"Okay, kiddo. Have fun you two." I was still on stupid street, so my flower had to push me outside.

"Are you okay, Prince?" My senses finally coming back with the vision that was in front of me now. I took only two seconds before I kissed her

"You look gorgeous, Vi." I said after we broke apart and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Well thank you, my Prince. It's all for you." the way she said it, so normal, like it was something we told each other every day. It made me even happier to know that we didn't have to hide things from each other anymore. Ever again.

Our walk until reaching Emily's was great. We had to stop here and there a few times, because we couldn't stay away from each other very long without wanting to kiss or touch each other. But, we did finally make it there.

Violet's POV

It seems that everyone was already there, but this time I wasn't as nervous or scared as before. And I was more than relieved. Embry chuckled and I sent him a questioning look.

"The guys are excited. They never saw a real mermaid before."

"And, before today, neither did you, Mr. Smarty Pants!" I grinned and he kissed my cheek one last time before we went inside.

I didn't have time to say 'good evening' when I was taken in by a strong hug.

"OH MY GOD, VIOLET! You really scared me. I thought I'd have to send Sam to rescue you!" I was shocked at first, but then I returned the hug that Emily so graciously gave me.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Emily. It wasn't my intention." I patted her back and she reluctantly.

"VIOLET!" Wow, Leah is one strong woman! But, for what Embry had told me about her, this kind of demonstration of affection was rare. And I was very touched by her gesture.

"Wow, you guys really like this hugging thing around here, don't you?" We all laughed. It was easy now. Just like one big happy family.

They were all very nice to me, as always. Even Paul seemed terribly sorry about what had happened at the beach. He apologized over and over again, which I accepted. Why wouldn't I? Besides, his girlfriend, Rachel, who was a complete sweetheart, kept giving him this icy glare and I felt bad for him.

"You know, if you keep staring, it won't show up?" I winked to the youngsters. We were sitting in the living room and no one mentioned to me yet the fact that I was a mermaid. But, with Collin and Brady constantly staring at me, it was starting to bother me.

I was sitting on Embry's lap, and they were on the floor when he growled at them. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Dumbasses!" Seth smacked the back of their heads simultaneously and they apologized. I just laughed, they were like younger brothers that I never had.

"It's okay, you guys can ask me anything. I really don't mind." What I didn't expect was that everyone, even Emily, wanted to ask me something. Everybody was talking at the same time and I couldn't understand a word they were saying!

"Everybody just SHUT UP!" Embry yelled. He seemed to be slightly pissed to be honest.

"You guys sound like a bunch of dogs." Leah said and I smiled at her. "And not in a good way either."

"I'm sure you all have questions. What I meant to say was that you can ask me, one person at a time."

"Can you eat fish?" Seth earned a smack upside the head from Jared and we laughed.

"I can't believe that food is all you think about!" Rachel said and I smiled at her.

"Yes, I can eat fish, Seth. Actually, it's my favorite food." I guess that Seth was relieved to know that he didn't disrespect me in any way. He's a sweet boy.

"Can you talk to sea animals?" Kim was the one who wanted to know, but it was Jared who asked. I guess she was still shy about this subject.

"Well, they don't run from me when I get close to them. But, I can't communicate or make them do what I want them too. Sorry, I'm just boring like that." They all laughed, more comfortable now and it was nice. It was the first time that I made a joke about myself to someone.

"I don't want to be rude or anything like that, but…" Kim was still so shy, but I gave her an encouraging smile. "Your appearance. What I mean to say, is that your skin and eyes- you look nothing like the first time we saw you." and she was right. And I guess that everybody could see that too.

"Its okay, Kim." I smiled to make her comfortable. "The reason for that is that a mermaid has to have constant contact with the sea water. It's needed at least once a week, or otherwise you start to wither." Embry hugged me a little tighter now, "That's why there are no mermaids away from the sea. It's just a matter of survival." She gave me a sad look.

"Okay, enough of this talk. I can't imagine something like that happening to you." I kissed Embry's forehead, then hugged him.

"It's okay now, my sweet. I'm not going anywhere." His hug almost crushed my bones, but I wasn't complaining. I would just have to get used to it.

"Sorry about all these questions, Violet. It's just…" Sam couldn't finish, because of Brady.

"Well, you're a fish!" This time it was Collin who smacked him.

"Excuse me, Fido?" If we were going to start calling each other names, then two could play at this game.

"Okay, I got it, sorry." If I wasn't on Embry's lap, he would have probably jumped down his throat. Literally.

The girls went to help Emily put the food on the table for dinner, while the boys were sitting in the chairs. "Violet, if you don't mind, there is something that I want to ask you. I didn't raise my head from the plate of rice that I was placing in a bowl, but she had my attention.

"Sure, Emily." I said smiling, "Ask away."

"Your dad. He didn't want us to have any contact with you while you were-sick. what really happened?" All of a sudden the room got very quiet and I had the feeling that the boys were listening intently. They wouldn't do that, right?"

I put the bowl away and looked at them. "I know what this seems like, but my dad is really a very good guy. He was just trying to help." For a minute, I had the impression that it was only me in the house. I wasn't hearing anybody else. "Since I refused to go to the ocean, I was getting weaker and weaker. My over all health was getting worse. That's why my legs were aching. He thought that it was an option for me and he built me a tank in the basement." I gave them a sad smile.

"But, it wasn't working." Rachel said and I nodded.

"No, and I don't know why. I mean it was sea water, so it should have worked. But, I wasn't having any affect from that." Kim might be shy at first, but she wasn't anymore. She seemed like a good person, that's why I welcomed her hug.

"The truth is that… I don't know what would've happened to me if it wasn't for Embry." They understood me. I guess I'm beginning to realize how fast this imprint thing really works.

"Well, at least that puppy did something right." Leah sniggered and I threw a napkin at her. She told us to be quiet while she threw a metal pot on the floor.

"LEAH!" Someone from the living room screamed.

"That's what you get for listening to other people's conversations!"

**I HOPE YOU ALL WERE ROFLYAO WHEN THEY ASKED VI THOSE QUESTIONS. I STARTED READING THAT AND I HAD TEARS STREAMING DOWN MY FACE! ALL DANI'S DOING AND A GREAT JOB AT WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SUPER AWESOME :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY ALL! SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THE STORY. FINALS FOR DANI AND I STARTED ONLINE SCHOOL! GO FIGURE LOL I GUESS WE'LL ALL END UP GOING BACK SOME TIME OR ANOTHER LOL**

**FORGIVE US PLEASE. I HOPEFULLY WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER TWO STORIES SOON. THE SUPER AWESOME BETA HAS APPROVED IT LOL ITS JUST MY LACK OF PUTTING IT UP. SCHOOL FOR ME IS OMG LOL FORGOT HOW HECTIC IT MADE LIFE AND NOW ITS EVEN WORSE WITH KIDS! **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CME :)**

**CHAPTER 29**

**NEVER THOUGHT VAMPIRES COULD BE SO NICE**

Embry's POV

We sat down and started eating, of course Vi was sitting right beside me and I didn't really care where anyone else was. She was everything to me; mermaid or not, she was my life, my love and the most important thing- my future wife.

We loaded up our plates and started digging in, small talk was going on around the table, including me having a conversation-well sort of, with Vi. It wasn't really so much words as it was just subtle looks and our squeezing the others hand every so often

Thanks to the wolf hearing, we heard Claire wake up in the spare room and Quil rushed to get her. She was excited to see my Vi again, but little kids need their rest too.

"Embry." My love called when I finally had my mouth empty. It's very rare for any of us shape shifters not to have a mouth full of food. "Quil already imprinted, right?" Well, I was expecting to talk to her about this later, but not now. How can I deny my love what ever she asks?

"Well, Vi…you see.." Great! My ability to stutter around my imprint amazes me! I can look even dumber around her. It's a gift. FUCK!

"He imprinted on Claire, didn't he?" She wasn't mad or disgusted like every other person was the first time that they had found out about it.

"How did you know that?" One thing is the way that we act around the imprints with our ages, and completely different to the way that Quil and Jake treat theirs. It's more of a brother /sister relationship, that's all. There's nothing sexual about it with those two. So how could she know that Quil imprinted on Claire?

"It's the way he acts around her." She smiled and I saw from the corner of my eye, Jake wink. "I'm sure that Quil is not some sick pedophile or anything like that, so before you start defending him, I want you to know I understand." I felt relieved, because there are things that don't need to be explained between us. It's like we didn't need words to say anything, we just knew. I never thought that imprinting would cause me this much happiness.

"Vi-owet, you came!" We all turned to see the little person that was running with her little stuffed wolf that Quil had given her and Claire ran into my Violet's arms.

"Hi, Claire. How are you?" My love placed her on her lap and Claire started clapping her tiny hands, while Quil sat beside them.

"I'm good! Qwil told me something, but he said it's a secwet. So, can I tell you?" My flower smiled down at Claire when she whispered something into her ear and we pretended to try to listen. "He said you wa mermaid, just like in a faiwytale. Is that twue?" Gotta admit, this kid is cute. We had to laugh at how big her eyes were when she asked Vi that.

"Well, yes, it's true. But like Quil said, it's a secret. So don't tell anyone, okay?" Vi whispered back to Claire and she had her index finger over her lips implying it being a secret.

"Yes, yes, shhhh. I won't tell no one. Pinky swear." Claire whispered back with her index finger over her lips as well. Quil fixed her a plate and she started in.

"I guess that means that Vi is ready to meet, Nessie."

I turned to look at Violet. She had a confused look on her face. "Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but who in their right mind would name their child after the Lochness Monster?"

Everybody started laughing, including me. "Her name is actually Renesmee." I said.

"Yeah, Nessie is Jake's imprint." Seth said with half his mouth full. "She's Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter."

She still had the same questioning look on her gorgeous face, and I had to answer her unspoken doubts. "The Cullen's live in Forks. They aren't really human either." Her brows furrowed and I had to focus so I wouldn't kiss her again.

"The Cullen's are vampires." Brady said and her face was blank

"They're…wait…you're kidding me, right?"

Leah snorted at Vi's shock, "I wish!" Jake growled at her while I took my flowers hand.

"Vi, these vampires- the Cullen's, they don't prey on humans. They like to call themselves vegetarians. They only drink the blood of animals. They don't hurt people, it's part of out treaty and believe me, I wouldn't let you go anywhere near them if this wasn't true." This was a touchy subject to us, since some didn't accept the fact that the Cullen's lived so close to us, but, I always thought they wouldn't harm us…plus, I've been going crazy, wanting to introduce them to my beautiful sun.

"Wow. That is…well, I can live with that. Besides, who am I to judge? It's not like I'm exactly normal either, you know?"

The atmosphere became lighter again, with Collin and Brady fighting over a piece of meat, and Jared and Paul asking several fish names and if Vi could eat them. Thank the Spirits for Emily and her wooden spoon! But, as incredible as it sounds, my Vi wasn't bothered with any of this. She only laughed at their childish questions.

"Would you like to meet the Cullen's after we eat? We can go in my newly rebuilt car." I waggled my eyebrows at her, which made her giggle. She nodded and put Claire on the ground to pick up her dolls.

"I'd love to." She gave me that bright smile and I just melted all over again. Leah had to punch me because she said I was drooling.

"They're really cool." Seth interjected. "Emmett is a real riot! Total crack up!"

"Hey, Vi?"

"Yes, Brady.""How do you go to the bathroom when you're a mermaid?" I personally took offence to that question, but Vi just laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you the answer to that question. I think I'll let your imagination take over. Oh, and I heard about you and Collin almost knocking down a couple of trees?" She was smiling as she turned to me and the both of us started laughing.

"Uhm, don't really want to talk about that right now." Collin said hanging his head. "Embry might want to kill us. And I don't think that Jake will stop him from doing it." Brady pretended to have dropped something on the floor.

"Are you guys ready to go then?" Jake asked as he stood.

I looked at Violet, who nodded, "We'll meet you there. I'm gonna take my car out for its maiden voyage." I smiled knowing that this would be the care in which I would teach my precious flower to drive.

We left after thanking Emily for dinner, and Vi receiving hugs from all the girls, including Leah, who pretty much wouldn't let go of her.

Finally, we made it to my house and I pulled open the garage door. I jumped in after I helped Vi in the passenger side. Starting it was a high for me, since it didn't backfire as it had before while I was tuning it with Jake and Quil.

"Wow, it runs really nice." Vi said after I got back in the car after closing the garage door.

"I had to do something to keep myself busy while you were sleeping, since I couldn't do it myself." I laughed. "Jake and Quil helped me tune it up. I wanted it safe and perfect for when I teach you how to drive in it."

"It's a monster!" She giggled. "But, I shouldn't judge, we're both monsters!" Her smile was genuine, that's for sure.

And I just had to disagree with her, "You're not a monster, babe. I'm the one who goes out hunting for rogue Vampires to kill. Kind of a favorite past time of mine and the packs." I smiled.

We were talking about the dinner tonight, and how everyone reacted. I was more than happy to see how natural my love fit in with all of us now.

I gave her the short version of Jake and Nessie's story, so she wouldn't be totally shocked like the pack was when we saw it through Jake's thoughts when we were on patrol. Soon, we were pulling in front of the Cullen house and I was oozing with pride to finally introduce them to the mother of my children.

"Alice will probably open the door. She likes to know everything first, but she can't see what happens to the pack. She's the psychic of the coven. Usually vampires don't have such a big coven. Maybe two or three in a group, but, they are more like a family. They interact with humans and Carlisle, he's a doctor at the hospital in Forks. They are all very much in control of their thirst."

"How many are there?"

"Nine, including Nessie." I responded.

"You said psychic. Are there others who have abilities, or just her?"

"Jasper, her mate, he can control other peoples emotions. Calm you down when you feel overwhelmed. And then there's Edward. He can read your thoughts. Bella, Edward's wife can push out a shield to protect herself and her family if she feels threatened by another vampire or coven of vampires. Then there's Nessie, she can show you things by touching you. It's like she has both of her parents powers, but in her own unique way. It's complicated to explain. You have to watch her interact with Jake or the rest of her family. It is cool though, just to watch it or have her touch you to ask you something when you least expect it.."

We got out of the car and walked up to the door, which was already opened and waiting for us. As we walked in, Alice was the first to greet us.

"Hi Embry! Jake was just talking about you! And you must be Violet. Its nice to meet you!" And as always, before anyone could say anything she hugged my flower and laughed. "Oh my, look at you. When Jake first told us, I thought he was joking. But then Edward saw it and we were all mesmerized." Alice was smiling from ear to ear. "You have really pretty hair, can I touch it?"

"Alice, dear, please let her get used to us first before you start in on begging her to go on a shopping spree with you." I heard Carlisle in the living room and the noise coming from there. As usual, or at least it was something that I noticed, was that my flower simply laughed and took Alice's cold hands, not bothering with the cold, like it was all natural.

"It's very nice to meet you, Alice. I've heard nothing but good things about you." It was a fact that the tenor of her voice left people perplexed, but I didn't know that it effected vampires too. The noise in the room stopped when they heard her voice and Alice's smile became even wider.

"Come. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." We followed Alice to the living room where everyone was waiting, even Jake was sitting on the couch with Nessie on his lap. Probably seeing what it was that she had been doing the entire day he was apart from her. "This is Jasper, my husband slash boyfriend, this is Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella and these are our parents, for a better term, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Violet." Esme came over to hug her, feeling relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me in your lovely home." Esme smiled, like the proud mother that she was, not letting my Vi go.

"It's a pleasure, Violet. We've heard so much about you from Jake. And we simply couldn't believe it." Alice continued with the introductions when Edward came to talk to my Vi. He had a mixture of doubt and amusement on his face.

"Violet, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella." He was almost smiling. "Let me say that it's a real pleasure to meet someone like you. I can't get a good read on your thoughts. This is nothing like I have seen before. It's like your thoughts are hazed over, like you're in the water all the time. And this is a blessing for someone who can read minds."

She smiled at him, "I'm glad I can help then." My chest was full of pride that I could explode any minute now. Jasper and Edward were laughing for some reason.

Nessie touched Jake's cheek and he obediently put her down. She gracefully walked toward us extending her arms.

"Hello there." My flower greeted her and picked her up as Nessie happily clapped her hands. "You must be, Renesmee." Bella flashed a smile to her, I think she was the only one who still wasn't used to her nickname. Nessie touched her cheeks and my flower got that all to familiar blank expression that everyone would get the second Nessie would show someone her memories. "Thank you for that special treat, Nessie. I totally understand now."

Nessie caught one of Vi's beautiful locks in her hand and started to giggle. "I like you, Violet." She said, still in my imprints arms. "You are beautiful, more than my Aunt Rosalie." I heard growling coming from the blond and got ready to attack. What was with her anyway?

"Hey, you know who's more beautiful?" My flower whispered in Nessie's ear, like she could keep a secret in a house full of vampires and werewolves, "You." The growling stopped when Nessie started to blush, ad we all laughed. My imprint is so modest.

"I guess it's true, about what some historians have written about mermaids." Carlisle had been quiet beside Esme and finally came forward. "That they are the most beautiful creatures on the face of this Earth. Both inside and out." He kissed her hand and I swear I saw a small blush forming on her gracious cheeks. That made me mad! Only I could touch her like that! "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of our family, and allow me to say, it is an honor to meet someone as illustrious as you Miss Fairchild. Welcome."

Violet's POV

I never thought that vampires could be so nice! But, then again, I never really talked to one. They were all very nice and kind to me. And that is something that I wasn't so used to. Only since I've moved to La Push have I ever met people of this kind. There wasn't any reason for me to be afraid. Besides, Embry is by my side, so I know I'm safe.

"I had met a mermaid only once. It was when I was a newborn." Carlisle was a very polite man, but I had this feeling that I was a new toy in the store, with all the attention I was receiving. "First, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but as I had gotten closer, I knew I wasn't dreaming. She didn't really like me, at the time I had red eyes. Our encounter was brief, but I have never forgotten it." "I didn't know you met a mermaid before, Carlisle." The blond girl, Rosalie, I think, said but sneered at me. "Maybe you didn't think it was that important to mention.""Of course not Rosalie, mermaids are extremely discrete and wise. Besides, it wasn't my secret to tell." He winked at me and I just knew that I could trust him. I heard the should of something snapping and when I turned to look, Rosalie and the buff vampire were gone.

"Don't mind her, Violet." Alice's husband told me smiling. "She's just jealous." I didn't understand. What did he mean, she was jealous? Of what, me?

"She's frustrated because you are more beautiful than her." Alice replied answering my questions. She pulled me toward the couch where Jake and Nessie were playing. Was she serious? Oh good lord, come on!

"Wow, that's a new one." Jasper was grinning. "This is the first time that I have gotten this emotion when someone receives a compliment. Usually you would be blushing or denying it, but not you. May I ask why?"

"Because that is not important to me. There is just one person that I want to look beautiful for and he already thought I was when I wore my baggy clothing."

"Because I'm not eight years old" We heard another crash, probably a wall or a window this time.

I guess she heard me.

**HERE'S AN FYI FOR ALL OF YOU: DANI AND I HAVE NOW COME TO CALL THIS STORY "THE UNMENTIONABLE STORY" WHY? SEE HOW MANY TIMES IN A WEEK YOU USE THAT WORD LOL CAUSE LATELY IVE BEEN USING IT QUITE A LOT LOL LOVE YA ALL :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY EVERYBODY! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO GET POSTED. IT IN NO WAY HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH SUPERDANI, SHE HAD THIS ALL WROTE AND SENT BACK TO ME OVER A WEEK AGO AND I JUST COULDN'T GET TO IT WITH MY LOAD OF SCHOOL WORK! AND THIS CLASS IS NOT ANY FUN AT ALL, BUT THANK GOODNESS I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE WEEK LEFT AND I CAN MOVE ON...UNLESS I FAIL THE CLASS :(**

**OH WELL THAT'S LIFE. I'LL STOP RANTING NOW**

**ENJOY :)  
**

**CHAPTER 30**

**BECOMING FRIENDS**

I'm feeling it again.

Ever since my mother was murdered, I closed myself off into a semi-vegetative state and told myself over and over, that this was the right thing to do for someone like me. That I deserved it.

How wrong I was.

What would my mom say if she saw me and my behavior as of late? She would never, ever approve of my decisions. I just couldn't count on my dad, or at least I don't think I could. We were never close, and he didn't know what I was going through. And that was another mistake I made. Just because my dad didn't have a tail, doesn't mean he didn't understand the pain I've been through.

The fact that someone doesn't have the same physical appearance as others, doesn't mean that they don't share the same kind of emotions.

These past few weeks, I thought I was in love, and then I was betrayed, loose my mother, got in a coma and almost died, moved to a new place and met the most amazing people I could have ever imagined!

Werewolves are real! Who could have guessed? It's not like they teach you about them in school. And vampires too! Vampires who don't feed on humans either! Now that's something you don't see very often, and believe me, I know. But then again, who am I to say anything?

I discovered that, yes there are people who are loyal to your friendship without wanting anything from you, and I also discovered that Emily is the best cook I've ever met and that Brady, Collin and Seth are the cutest boys you'll ever see.

Even though they like to pretend that they're tough guys and all. And Rachel and Kim are completely devoted to Paul and Jared, who treated them like they were priceless jewels. That Paul isn't that bad from what I thought of him when I first met him and he's powerless when Rachel tells him to do something. Leah, who everyone said is not very people oriented, appeared to be the most fragile because of all that 'I'm the tough girl here' attitude. I could see through her eyes, and what I saw was nothing more than the brave and kind woman that she is. Quil is a fantastic big brother to Claire, who is the most adorable three year old I'd ever seen! Just like Jake is a great and loyal friend to all. Sam is the leader, but he's not bossy. He's the father figure that they all need, even if they don't want it.

I had learned all of this in a very short amount of time, but that's not the most important thing that I had discovered. I learned to love. Not a forceful love, but a kind and gentle love that would last forever.

You know, it seems like such a simple word, but the emotion that comes with it, is nothing but easy. I was determined to shut myself off to the world; that humans were all mean and selfish, but never judge a book by its cover. That's what my mom used to tell me.

When I was lying on the ground, after Don had stabbed me, feeling the knife in my stomach, I remembered that line. And then it all made sense to me. After telling him I was a mermaid, he was my friend, he would understand. But, not all people are the same. Why wouldn't I get the same kind of reaction for the saying the same thing at another time?

When I first saw Embry I knew he was special. And I thought that, even with him being special, I couldn't tell him my secret. I couldn't ruin the image he had of me, because before I had told him, I felt as if he would treat me differently, or just not be around me at all.

Never judge a book by its cover…_yeah momma_, was I ever wrong.

What happened was a monstrosity, and there's no doubt about that. But, Embry wasn't there; neither was Jake, Sam or Billy. No one. Not all people share the same beliefs; I can't judge all people the same way, and it's not because they are werewolves or vampires. No, it's because they have feelings. They understand that you can't judge someone over something that they were born with, or what they might become in the future.

The Cullen's are a perfect example of that. They could have chosen to feed on humans, but they didn't. It's extremely easy to be bad, but it's very difficult to be good. And as always, my mom was right. I do have the opportunity to rebel and cause riots everywhere I go. I do have the power and no on can stop me, but, what good will that bring me?

"_Momma, why are you here on land? Grandma told me that you could be traveling all over the world, gathering treasures and visiting ships all over the world." For a four year old, I was always curious. My mother was baking cookies that day, wearing her favorite apron, and always smiling._

"_She told you that now, did she? But, I bet that she didn't tell you the most precious gift that I have ever found in this whole wide world. My eyes were huge! My mother never told me she had treasures in this house. "Do you want to see my little dolphin?" I couldn't keep the excitement from my face and I followed her to the living room. "Here it is. Can you see my treasure now, Vi?"_

_I was confused, there was nothing new here. "But momma, I don't understand. it's a picture of you, me and daddy! Where is your treasure?" _

_My father then appeared in the hallway just in time to see my mother hugging me and her saying "My treasure is right here in my arms."_

For some miraculous reason, that four year old version of me understood that. From that day forward I started to help my mom at the orphanage. Some people have so little and don't complain, while others who have real treasures in their homes constantly moan and complain that life isn't fare.

And this is why I'm good. For that reason I will never be a bad person. It's because I'm a mythological creature or anything like that. NO, I am _human!_

I already chose my side over good versus bad and I will never turn toward the darkness no matter how bad life gets me down. I am a strong woman and I will not take the easy way out.

I'm feeling this jolt of energy again that I always had felt, but this time it was bigger, and I knew what the cause of it was. One, Mr. Embry Call.

I AM IN LOVE! I really, truly love someone, and he loves me. Not that silly high school crush that kids confuse with the real thing. Embry makes me feel again, and I want nothing more than to be by his side. Werewolf or not, he is sweet, charming, funny, smart and has great taste in music, not to mention the cutest blush and that he can babble on for hours without really saying much of anything. And he was the first one who was patient enough to bring me out of my shell. But, the most important of all that was he had a good heart and anyone could see that.

So, as you can see, there is no way that I can ever leave him. That would be the stupidest choice in my life if I did. I had one of the best nights of my life, and it was because of him!

The jolt is becoming stronger now, I can feel it. Momma used to say that its our 'mermaid genes and that is how we find the one we will be with for forever.' We are restless creatures and need very little sleep. Pops always hated that, but he only complied with me. Then again, who would complain about anything with my mom?

I can't sleep. I have too much to do! It's still dark outside, but since when has this ever been an issue for me? This bedroom looks so depressing. I need to do something about it, so I got up and started moving boxes closer to me on my bed. It was filled with everything that would end up in or on my night stand. Slowly, I picked up the most important things from it and gently placed it where it belonged-beside me.

"I'm sorry momma." The picture was the last one that my dad took of us when we were camping. Our last summer together. "I won't ever put you away again. Never."

I suck at measuring-I really am. It seems that my hands are always busy cooking more than what I'm supposed to. Maybe Emily could help me with this.

"Vi, what are you doing up so early?"

"Morning Pops. I made waffles, want one?" I put the food on the table, while my dad was speechless, looking at me. Maybe I did cook too much today.

"It all looks delicious kiddo, but what are you doing up at this hour?" Since we have the honesty rule between us, I see no reason to lie to my own dad.

"I couldn't sleep, Pops." Before he started with his speech, I interrupted him, "Now, now, before you say anything, it's not what you think. I'm up, because I can't sleep. I'm not depressed, having sleepless nights-I am honestly well rested now daddy. I'm okay." I gave him one of my brightest smiles.

"It's the energy thing again, isn't it, Vi?" We never really talked about it, but he knows that I'm referring to.

"Yes, it is." I sat beside him and started to eat. "And, I feel great!"

My father and I really had a great conversation! Who would have guessed? We made small talk, and he agreed that he needs to spend more time with his friends going fishing, or what ever it is men do around her. I have absolutely no idea. So, right now, he's going to watch a football game with Mr. Black and Chief Swan. That should do him well.

"You are really something, kiddo. Did you know that?" My dads accent gets stronger when he's in a good mood. I forgot about that. "You are the only girl that I know that is happy doing house work."

"Of course, Pops. Look at this place! I need to give our home a special touch, don't you think?" I winked and he laughed. This was good, but I still needed to talk to him about something before he left. "Hey, Pops?" I called when he was opening the door to leave. "What do you think about bringing that old radio to our kitchen? It was nice cooking while listening to the music, remember?" I knew this was going to be hard, and he has every right to say no. Music reminds us of my mother-always has and always will. His expression wasn't what I thought it'd be. He didn't seem angry, he seemed…relieved.

"Of course, kiddo. It's been a while since I wanted you to ask me that." He smiled and I let out a squeal and ran to his arms to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much, Pops! And I won't sing, I promise! Or hum, or whistle, or anything that can draw attention. I swear…"

"Vi, kiddo, it's okay. I don't mind. Just…don't put anyone in a coma, okay?" I felt this hand ruffling my hair, but I was too overwhelmed to complain.

"Yes, sir." He gave me one quick hug before he left.

Okay, so lots to do today! I didn't switch the vacuum cleaner to not wake my dad, but he's not here now, so… "Good morning, please come in." I heard my dad say from the porch. Maybe the Chief was already here.

"Hi, Violet." I turned to see the girl from yesterday, with her hands in her pockets. She seemed a little nervous to be here.

"Hi, Leah!" I ran and hugged her, easing her nerves. "Good morning, what a nice surprise! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She sat on the sofa, while I fied the books on the bookcase.

"You really like to use big words, don't you?" I laughed and threw a pillow at her, which she caught with ease. "I was kidding sweetie, what I meant to say was-'Yo, sup, what you doin here?'" Needless to say that my gangster manners suck, and she almost fell on the floor from laughing at me. "Isn't that how you kids talk these days?" I had to wait. She was still laughing at me and my attempt at being cool. I don't think I'm a funny person…at least I don't think so.

I don't understand why people say that Leah is a cold hearted person, and believe me, I know one when I see it! Leah is most definitely not a cold person. Not even the Cullen's are, hehe, another joke. Maybe I am funny after all!

"I don't know, Violet. I don't talk like that either!"

I made a sound and got up to get the cake. "Oh, please honey, call me Vi. Are you hungry?" The minute I said it, her stomach growled, or a crack of thunder broke through the sky. It was hard to know the difference.

"Sorry, it's not just the boys who have big appetites." I smiled and took her hand, guiding her to the kitchen.

"I didn't hear anything."

All the walls of embarrassment that for some reason could exist between us were now gone the minute we started talking. Leah is a great girl. So easy to talk to, so it was a shock when she told me that even before she phased, she didn't have many friends.

"I find that hard to believe, sweetie. You're a marvelous girl!" I told her drinking my juice. "What?" I put the cup down while she looked away.

"Nothing." Leah whispered lower than what she would if she were human, but I caught it. "It's just that-I'm not used to people treating me like that anymore. It's nice. In all the mayhem that's been around, I kind of forgot about it." I circled the counter and engulfed her in a hug. Like the one she gave me yesterday.

"I know what you mean, sweetie, and don't worry. I'm here now, and I can spoil you all I want, right? You won't mind." My tone was playful, and I felt that this was what she needed. Just like me, a real friend. "Now, come on, we need to clean this counter, because you are going to help me clean my room!"

I heard her mutter, "Cinderella, while I was washing the dishes."

And I said, "That's right. Now lets go, Missy!"

"There's nothing here, Vi." The boxes were still in their places, and the only thing beside my bed and wardrobe was my two family pictures. So, I guess she's right.

"Exactly, that's where we'll start." I told her to sit in my bed while I pulled the larer box near us. "This is the first thing we need to unpack and of the most important." I opened the box and threw my upper body in it. "If I don't come back in twenty minutes, send in a rescue team!" I muffled through the fabric that was around me. This was a really huge box! You don't see it from the outside, good thing that I found what I was looking for. "Viola! Here it is." I pulled a red dress from the bottom of the box, and saw Leah's reaction-just as I thought.

"It's beautiful, Vi. Where did you buy it?" I put it next to her on the bed, while I began looking for something else in the box.

"I made it silly."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way you could make a dress like this-this seems like it's out of a magazine!"

"Well, thank you for your faith in me, missy. But, yes I really made it." I pulled the sewing machine out of the box to prove my point. "With this," I guess she realized I wasn't kidding. "What? Money doesn't grow on trees you know!" To emphasize my point, I turned the whole box on the floor, spilling all of my beautiful handmade dresses on the floor. "Well, hello my beauties! How I've missed you so!" I jumped on the pile that I made and Leah jumped in with me.

"Sorry to doubt you, Vi, but these are really gorgeous dresses." I stroked her head and went to search for hangers. It seems that I might need A LOT of them.

"Why thank you, but I'm being serious. Do you think that my parents could afford to buy another new piece of clothing every time I tore apart another piece of clothe with my tail! No, missy, my momma taught me how to sew, and trust me, it's a lot cheaper than going and buying brand names at the store when you know how to put it together properly."

"Yeah, about that. I mean-I hope I'm not intruding or anything…" I waved, motioning that she could say anything she wanted. It's not that I've never heard someone say something like that and she might be scared to find something else.

"Oh, please, honey, you can ask me anything you want." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and I think she misses having friends too. One that she could share all her deep dark secrets with-all of them.

"What was it like? I mean growing up as a mermaid, I mean." I smiled and began to tell her some of my childhood stories.

I have no idea how long Leah and I spent talking, but it was one of the best things I've ever done. It was nice to talk to someone about who I was and not be afraid of saying one thing or another that might compromise me or my family.

Leah also told me about herself-of when she was little and played with the kids on the rez. About her family, and finally her father and then Sam. It was a heartbreaking story, but Leah was a survivor, and managed to get through everything. I could only admire her for that.

After she finished telling me about her dad, and how close they were, I caught her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Leah, sweetie, I know that it's not the same, nor am I asking for it to be, but if you feel that you don't have anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you. Always." Her face was softer than I could have ever imagined, and she hugged me with such strength, that I thought my waist was going to break.

"Thank you, Vi. So much. You have no idea what that means to me." I couldn't break from our hug, it was so emotional, and one thing that mermaids are well known for is for their emotions.

"No, sweetie-thank you."

So, after out quick break for a snack, we got back to cleaning my bedroom. I'm proud to say that it's taking its form now that I have lamps, pictures and a few small throw rugs spread out on the floor. All thanks to Leah.

"Okay, now I need to tear the sheets off this bed. Here, hold your dress." I gave her the red dress and started on the bedding.

"No, Vi. It's your dress." She put it on the wardrobe and I told her again it was hers.

"Didn't I tell you? It's yours now."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Vi, I cant accept this."

Now I was the one to look at her like she was crazy. "Don't argue with me, young lady. It's bad luck to argue with a mermaid you know?" I looked serious for a moment, then started to laugh.

Leah soon followed me. "I thought for a minute you were serious."

"I know, you can say anything these days and people believe you. Do you think that if I say that I live in a bottle, people will believe me?" I wiggled my eye brows and she burst into laughter.

"No, Vi, only genies live in bottles."

"Oh please, don't tell me you believe in genies, Leah? You're so weird!" She knew I was being serious, but I couldn't help it, I tried. "Now, go and try on your new dress, and if it doesn't fit you well, then I'll make the adjustments."

"But where will I wear this? This isn't something that I would wear every day, you know?" I gave her an are-you-serious look

"Do I need to tell you everything? You'll wear this when you go out on your first date with your imprint, silly." Leah wasn't used to having people say certain things to her, that I already discovered. But, this is something she really needs.

"Who said I'll ever imprint?" She looked down at the floor sad, almost hopeless. Who said that this girl wont imprint?

"Hey." I sat beside her. "Leah, look at me." When she did, I could see only a frightened little girl. "Leah, sweetie, don't you know the story?" I hugged her and started stroking her hair. "You are an amazing and strong woman. You went through so much and yet you're still standing here. You are a role model to everyone." She smiled. "And you do know that people like you always get their well deserved happy endings, right?" I kissed her head and she smiled even more, revealing a tear that had fallen.

"But, Sam…" I shushed her before she even started.

"Oh honey, Sam really is a nice guy, but you don't deserve just nice, you deserve perfection! How come someone as amazing as you can be satisfied with so little?" There, I hit a nerve. Bless my mermaid genes in a time like this.

"I never really thought about that. I guess…" She stopped for a second, like she was gathering her thoughts. "You're right, Vi." She hugged me, and this time we fell on the floor. "Thank you!"

I kissed her cheek. "Like I said, sweetie, I'm always here for you." Before she went to change her dress, I pulled her down again. "Oh, Leah, just one more thing." I said engulfing her in my hug this time. "I get to be your bridesmaid, okay?" She laughed and hugged me back. "Hey, don't mock a mermaid! It's bad luck!"


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY EVERYBODY, WE DIDN'T FORGET AND THIS NOT GETTING POSTED IS ALL MY FAULT! THIS IS ALL DANI'S SO SEND HER THE REVIEWS, I JUST RETYPED IT CAUSE MY BRAIN ISN'T CAPABLE OF PUTTING ANYTHING THIS CHAPTER! **

**LOVE YA ALL :)  
**

You've got me under your spell

Embry's POV

Never did the school day take so long to end! I know I was being a jerk to everyone today, with my constant whining, but seriously, can any of my brothers blame me? Seth, Jake and Quil insisted that we test the new car and have me tag along and I had to say yes. I can't concentrate very well right now, this far away from my imprint!

Driving was nerve wracking, and I wanted to end this test drive before it started! I wanted to see her and now! _Finally_, we got to her house, and I almost broke the car door with my eagerness to get to the love of my life.

"Dude, chill! It took a lot of work to fix this, remember?' I think it was Quil who said it, I don't know. All I could think of was getting to _HER!_ Then we heard the sound of my Violet and…Leah?

"Is he here?...EMBRY CALL!" We stopped when she called. What Leah had done?

Suddenly, the door opened and Leah stepped out, walking fast, with an apologetic look on her face.

"So sorry Embry. But, she's my friend and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry" I was going to ask, but she started to run with the guys, holding a piece of fabric in her hands. Now, what has Leah Clearwater got me into?

I was trembling until I reached the door, ready to apologize for whatever lie that Leah made up. She enjoyed doing that even before she started phasing. When I stopped breathing at the sight in front of me. My imprint, indescribably beautiful with her long, shinning hair, loose and a dress that accentuated every well defined curve of her beautiful body. But the most important was her perfect porcelain smile._ It was better than I pictured_. Will I ever get used to this?

"Embry" Her sweet voice called to me with a smile on her face, closing the distance between us, our lips connectiing immediately. I always loved our kisses, every one of them, and they just keep getting better. The way that her body fits perfectly into mine, and when she runs her nails through my hair is enough to drive me crazy.

"Hiiiiiii" I stuttered, smiling after we broke our kiss, me still holding her while she kissed my neck "This is a **great** way to feel welcome" My Vi chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"Get used to it then, because there's more where that came from" My goofy grin turned into a smile when she started to led me inside. There was something different about the house now, it had more light. Even though it's one of the normal cloudy days. There was a radio playing music coming from the kitchen.

"But, I thought you were mad at me" She laughed while we went upstairs.

"Mad at you?" Her bedroom door was closed, she kissed me on the cheek and her smile matched my own "You silly Prince, why would I be mad at you? Come on, I want to show you something" She opened the door and I had almost forgotten where we were. I haven't seen this room before, filled with light blue and seas ornament all over the place. It looked like a dream.

"It looks great Vi" She took my hand and led me inside, I was in awe over the amount of light inside. That's when I realized that this was her bedroom!

"I'm glad you like it. This was what my room looked like before…" She stood still for a moment, and I knew what she meant, but almost instantly she squeezed my hand. "And Leah helped me. She's great" I wrapped my arms around her from behind and started to kiss her shoulder.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?" her hands find mine and she turned, smiling very near my lips.

"It's all for you, _my Embry, _always" I shuddered. Kissing Violet was nothing like I've ever experienced before. I feel disgusting that I had kissed other lips before her. Her taste, smell, skin and all the emotions I have because of her can only be described by us wolves as heaven. I didn't even realize that we were close to her bed when she tugged me along.

After our make out session slowed down, she smiled and her eyes were so bright that I swear it was like straight to the sun. "Are you hungry? I made you a snack." Then she continued to kiss my neck and collarbone, the place that drives me wild and I had to concentrate really hard not to turn jelly in her hands.

"Baby, you're spoiling me too much" She got up and kissed me again.

"That's what I intend to do"

Violet's POV

Internal beauty is the only thing that really matters. That I learned since I was a small child, and to have Embry by my side is more than I could ever ask for! His beauty radiates from the inside out. I see it and feel it every time I'm with him. I just can't take my hands off him! I was never like this, I swear. I used to be bothered by the girls that were my age that were so interested in boys while I wasn't. But, ever since I met my Prince…

There isn't any way to compare a silly high school crush to what I feel for him. That'd be a crime.

Embry's POV

I am the luckiest werewolf in the world! Here I am, in my imprint's room, on her _bed_, eating a delicious snack made by her, as she watched me eat laying on her side. _Seriously, what more could I ask for?_

"Aren't you hungry Vi?" I admit that if I was a regular human, It would be gross to watch someone swallow all this food at once. Kim told that to Jared before he told her our secret. But my flower only smiled and continued by my side.

"It's all for you my Prince" She encouraged me. She really did love me.

After I was finished, she took the tray out of my lap and put on the floor. I was ready for round two of make out, but she had other plans.

"Are you done now, baby?" I dumbly nodded, watching her graceful moves "Good."

In an instant, she was above me, pinning my wrists above my head "Vi, what…" her kiss cut me off. Slowly and sensually, it was like I was in a dream and didn't want to wake up. Her hands move to my chest when she started to massage me and I growled._ She had no idea the power she has over me._

But when I started to deepen the kiss, my hands starting to travel on her body, she broke the kiss, smiling.

"Good, I have your complete and undivided attention now." My imprint always has my total attention, but what was that about? I don't know what I should focus first: her mesmerizing eyes, her gorgeous body over mine or the way her hands were roaming up and down under my shirt."

"Eeeeeeeeeembry" She wasn't singing, but there was something in her tone that was completely different than I've ever heard. I couldn't move or speak, I was under her spell. She smirked and her lips did her magic down my neck and throat. I could only make small whimpers and moans.

"Leah and I had a very interesting conversation while you were away." Her voice was low and sexy as hell. "She told me about a certain video tape…" Hell no! Leah couldn't do that to me! Could she? "…and some dreams you've been having about a certain mermaid that lives around here." FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! She must think I'm a completely pervert!

She lifted her head a little, keeping her gaze on me when I finally felt my senses coming back and I could find my voice. "Vi, w-w-what h-happened was, I-I-I…"SHIT! Nothing came out! That's a perfect way to question your imprint. But her angry stare or yell that I was waiting for never came. Instead, she broke into a fit of laughter and kissed my nose.

"My silly, Prince. Did you really think that I'd be upset with something like that?" She pined me on the bed again and I happily obeyed "I understand your actions. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm your girlfriend, remember?" How did I get so lucky? I started to rub her back, but she slapped my hands away and I whined like a sad puppy. "There is just one problem" She was closer again, and if she didn't look so focused and if I wouldn't be afraid to break the gaze, I'd say something "_I don't share_" She was searching for something in my eyes, I could _feel_ it. "My Prince, I want to try something, but I need your permission first. I don't want to do anything against your will." Was she planning or ravishing me? We weren't ready yet. "Can I try?" It's **impossible** to deny something to your imprint; I managed to stutter a yes when she kissed me fiercely. "Embry, look at me." I opened my eyes, not having full control over my body. "Look right into my eyes" My thoughts were confusing and the only certainty I had was my flower that guided me through it. "Embry and Violet, Violet and Embry. Me and you, just us two." I nodded, feeling the ground disappear from my feet and come back again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, everything was the same.

"What happened?" I blinked a few times, and my Violet was looking at me very worried.

"Are you okay, my Prince? I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" The same way it came, it vanished. And I could only laugh at how cute she looked, concerned about me; I pulled her along to my lap, kissing her.

"I'm fine Vi, stop worrying so much about me." I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled her head on my chest "But, what did you do exactly?" I knew that the command of your imprint over you is strong, but that was something else.

"My siren part of the family is kicking in. After what Leah had told me, I felt I was some sort of porn star to the others." I gulped, feeling guiltier than ever. I never wanted her to feel bad over something that was entirely my fault.

"I'm so sorry Vi, it's my fault. I suck. I don't deserve you" She looked at me, incredulous.

"Don't you **ever** say that again!" I looked down, ashamed. She lifted my head and kissed me tenderly. "You are free to think whatever you want, my prince. I don't mind. But, I don't feel comfortable when others look too." ' Specially the youngsters, they are just little boys." I snorted, those boys are as bad as we were. Well, maybe it's kinda our fault.

"That's why I did that. I'm not sure if it worked. I never enchanted a werewolf before. I was kind of worried it wouldn't work." I smiled, wrapping my arms on her waist, dragging her along to the bed with me.

"So, am I the only one?" She smiled, kissing me back.

"Oh yes, my one and only"

**YOU KNOW WHAT WE WANT YOU TO DO :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**HI ALL, SORRY THIS IS LATE, MY FAULT! THANKS FOR STICKING IN AND WAITING FOR MY STUPID COMPUTER TO WORK RIGHT! I SWEAR TECHNOLOGY HATES ME SOMETIMES!**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

Lara e Aiden =Vi's child

Victor=Leah's child

Mates

Embry's POV

_Another boring class...Of something_. Time was always the same, and the teachers were boring as always. But, unlike the time where I didn't have other thing to occupy my mind while I was forced to listen to their constant rubbish, I could picture something that was worth my attention: Violet.

"Bro, do you really think it worked?" Quil nudged me behind the desk. I told them about Vi's doing yesterday, but I didn't have time to test if it actually worked or not. So, we were all waiting to see what'd happen.

"Let's not get our hopes too high, okay guys? We don't know anything yet." Jake might pretend very well, but I knew he was as anxious as we were.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you gentleman?" Our history teacher was one of the most annoying in the entire school, and, to our luck, he wasn't fond of the "La Push Gang"

"It won't happen again ." Jared was the only one who was really paying any attention. That was easy with Kim beside him, it was the only reason why he was quiet, listening.

"Good, now as I was saying..." and the rest of the class turned to hear the door opening. I was in awe when I saw who just walked by.

_My Violet is here._

"Hello, I'm sorry to interupt. Is this the history class?" My Vi smiled and even our teacher who always seemed like a dumb robot, was in trance, along with every other male student.

"Embry, you're growling. Try to cover it!" The only one who _could_ take away my rage was my imprint, but at least Kim managed to get a little of my attention.

"Yes, well...Um...I...Welcome to my class Miss Fairchild, please take a seat." He motioned to a seat next to him and I was ready to jump at any minute. All the boys were trying to make room for her too, but my precious flower didn't even blink when she started to into walking in our direction.

Laura Simms sat beside me, she was the toughest girl in our class, and no one messed with her. Even the guys before they phased were afraid of her.

"You." My Vi just looked in her direction and she flinched. "Move." And she did, just like that. Laura Simms saw something in my imprints attitude that scared her. Wow!

"Morning everyone" The class went back to listen to the professor as my Vi kissed my cheek. "Good morning, My Prince"

I was speechless! But, in a good way

"Hi Vi! Not that we're not happy to have you, but…What are you doing here?" Quil read my mind as she sat in the now empty seat beside me and took my hand

"Well, I had a little help to keep the secret, isn't that right, Kim?"She winked at her and both girls giggled.

Life couldn't be any better! The leeches that come out one time or other another are very little, so we have much more free time. I have great friends, family, I'm doing better than I expected in school and…what else?Well let's see I'VE GOT THE MOST AMAZING IMPRINT EVER!

Each day is better than the other because of her! We talk about everything! We laugh from Seth's stupid jokes, she and Emily took care of the feeding squad, Kim even talks more now because of her and even Leah is nicer. I'm not kidding- LEAH CLEARWATER IS A NICER PERSON! It's a win-win situation. I couldn't ask for more. We've been a official couple for a month now and the Pack and I decided that it was only fair that Anthony knew about our secret since we know about theirs. The first impact was easier after he regained consciousness and Billy came to help him too. They're like supper buddies along with Chief Swan.

Seriouslly, I couldn't ask for more.

_Tap,__ Tap, Tap_

I heard the windows open, and instantly knew that it was imprint. It was late at night, what was she doing here?

"Vi, what…"

"Shh, don't turn around. I don't want your mom to hear me. Stay where you are." Of course, I obeyed her. I heard the sound of fabric on the floor and she came closer to me, still I didn't turn around, she wasn't comfortable with that yet.

"Sorry to wake you. I know you had patrol earlier and wanted you to get some rest." She didn't move so I patted the bed so she could come closer.

"And since when do I deny you anything my flower? Come here." She laid behind me and I felt her silky hands on my chest. I took them and intertwined with mine.

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight" Her head was above mine and even after a month together, I wasn't used of being mesmerized by her beauty. I learned that she didn't feel cold, due of being so close to the ocean, so her normal clothes were summer dresses.

"What is it, Vi? Tell me so I can help." She only smiled and one of her hands started to trace my face. I was getting sleepy, but I wouldn't sleep knowing that something was bothering her.

"Today is my mother's birthday." One tear rolled in the dark and it looked more like a pearl. "She would be forty-four today." I hugged her. She didn't look side like she was before, true that she missed her, but she understood it now. "I miss her. But…Now I know that she's in a better place and she wouldn't want to see me sad. That's the type of person she was." I nodded and she situated her in my arms so we could both get some sleep.

"I know she's very proud of you, Vi. I just know." She smiled and kissed me goodnight.

"I know Embry." I fixed the blankets for us and with a small voice she told me, "I have to leave early tomorrow morning. You know very well what your mother would say if she found me here."

Violet's POV

"Ariel."

"Lassie."

"Hey!Not funny!"

"You started it Lee."

Leah and I decided to take the day to enjoy the warmth near first beach. The boys were patrolling and the girls were busy doing other things. Since Leah and I hang out more together since we found out each other secrets, we became best friends very quickly.

"It's not nice calling each other names, you know, Leah? How would you feel if I called you Bethoven or Cujo?" I threw a tiny rock in her direction, which she easily took.

"Okay, okay, Vi. Point taken." Leah was much more open and nicer (according to the boys), but I don't think it was any different from when I first met her. I'm just happy that we're friends and she can trust me as much as I trust her.

"Vi, you know you're my best friend, right?" I threw myself at her, knocking both of us on the sand.

"Of course silly, don't you think I know that by now?" We laughed, but then she became serious.

"Do you really think that I'll imprint someday? I mean, that I…" Before she started to babble I shook her shoulders and made her look at me.

"You'll stop it right now, do you hear me missy? Lee, we've been through this. Of **course** you'll imprint. Why wouldn't you? This would not make sense! Did you forgot what I told you?" She shook her head and looked hopeful. "Good, because I haven't forgotten either. Now, let's sit here." We took our seat under a big rock and I took her hands in mine. "Now, you're going to have a baby boy and I'll have a baby girl!" She laughed and soon I joined her.

"Do you really think so Vi?"

"I **know** so! They'll be best friends, just like me and you!" She decided to jump in and soon we were making plans for our chidren.

"They'll probably imprint on each other." She said.

"Yeah, at first we'll be shocked, but then we'll be happy for them."

And so we spent our afternoon making plans for the future.

Embry and I were walking on first beach after we decided to take a break from my driving lessons. I was doing much better than I originally thought, and Embry was very proud of me. He kept saying it.

"That's my girl! But, it's only obvious that my imprint is a good driver." Men and their pride. I'll never understand that. Let him have his fun. I caught him by surprise when I started to kiss him, and drug him toward the ocean. He followed my lead even when dazzled. My transformation was part of me, though I still tripped when my legs would begin to transform and the occasional lost of my jeans.

"What do you have in mind Vi?" He smirked, knowing very well that I had something planned in mind. Embry was one of the few people who could read me like an open book.

"You trust me, don't you Embry?" He nodded, smiling. "Then, follow my lead."

My mother once told me that a mermaid could provide oxygen to another person through her lips. I've never tried that before I met Embry." He was more than happy to be my test experiment. In fact, we spent several hours doing that.

One day I decided to swim to a part that I never noticed before. It was deeper than I had swam before when I was with Embry, so I decided to go there. The lack of light didn't bother me. My instincts always helped me on that part, and soon I discovered something that knew it was worth taking that risk. An underwater cave. And that's where I would bring Embry.

"Wow, this place is amazing, Vi." Embry got out of the water while I was trying to dry my legs while he searched the place. "How did you find it?" He was as mesmerized as I was when I first saw it.

"Only a mermaid can find a treasure like this, am I right?" I winked, my legs were almost dry and I decided that this was the time. I had to tell him.

"Embry?" He was looking at the shinning stones near the walls "Yes my love?" I always thought it was cute when he called me that.

"Do you remember one time when I told you what the myths are about mermaids and what is not?" One day we decided to make our own bonfire meeting to talk about what was real and what wasn't. My dad along with and Chief Swan were there with eyes as big as the moon when we were done, but at least that stopped with the funny fish jokes and my dad seemed to understand more about werewolves. "Well, there's one I didn't tell you guys about at the time and I think it's time for me to do it now." He turned in my direction and sat beside me ,taking my place to dry my legs.

"My mother told me once about…marriage." How could I explain this so he wouldn't be confused? "Marriage is our conception." His brows furrowed, he looked so cute! But, I had to keep it going, otherwise I'd never finish it. "She always told me that the most powerful thing that a mermaid has is her emotions. When she's sad or angry she could cause havoc, but, when she's happy, the feeling takes over her body and spirit." his smile was genuine and I paused to kiss him. "Embry, I am so happy. You made me what I am, and I love you so much." He hugged me and we kissed for a while. "She also said to me that when you find the one person who's meant for you, you feel it. We both feel it." His smiled reached mine. "And then, when they think the time is right they marry in the laws of nature." Realization sunk in and it took only one look to know that he understood

"Violet, I promise to you that every day I'll make you the happiest woman in the world I'll love you more and more each and every day. I'll give you the sun and the moon as the Spirits as our witnesses." He took my hands and kissed it.

"Embry, I am who I am because of you, woman or mermaid, it doesn't matter. I am the person who chose you to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love and keep you for eternity as the Spirits as our witnesses." This kiss was different than any other we shared. It was special because, in the eyes of the Higher Power, we _were_ married.

As we lay there in the cave, Embry touched me as delicately as a flower. His hands finally getting my approval to touch me where ever he'd like. And did he ever! As he touched my covered breasts, a burning fire started within me. Never had I felt like this when being touched, and it didn't just come from his warm touch of being a shifter. I could feel his love- even see it in his eyes, then again, the look in his eyes might have been a hunger or lust to bond our marriage.

He slipped my dress off me ever so gently, drooling at what was underneath it as he finally removed it. His shorts were off in a blink of an eye as he leaned in to me kissing me gently, rubbing my breast and rubbing his…very large member against me. It might have been scary if I were a normal female, but as I felt him climb on top of me, did I realize that neither one of us were normal humans. I melted into him as if we were one. Embry's lips never left mine as we started to make love. My breath hitched once and he stopped after he started pushing his way through my bud to make me his. I grabbed his ass with my hands and pushed him in forcefully. Yes, I groaned at his size, but we fit each other like gloves. As we watched each other-making love to one another- I noticed he was being gentle on my behalf. So, I did something I never thought I would do! I flipped him on his back and ground into him! I knew he enjoyed this so much more as I heard moans escape him every time I would ram his extraordinary large cock deep within me. The harder I made love to him, the more he moaned. Then it was Embry's turn to flip me on my back giving it to me as hard as he thought I could take it. A smile from my lips was all he needed to know he could just all out fuck me good. He knew how wet I was and enjoying every second of him deep inside me, he fucked me like no other man ever could- human or not. He made me have orgasm after orgasm when he slowed down. After kissing me he told me he didn't want to explode in me just yet, to enjoy one another until we could no longer remain conscious. And that is exactly what we did- made love, had sex, fucked each others brains out until neither of us had the energy to move. Embry and I ended up spending the night in the cave, which has become our favorite place to spend time together and make love.

Some Time Later

I could earn my life as a clairvoyant, and do you know why? Because everything I said turned out to be true!

First of all, all the Pack imprinted, ALL OF THEM! That's right, Leah too! Of course I said a big "I told you so!" right after she told me. I was crying like a baby on her wedding, where I was the maid of honor. Seth looked so handsome walking her down the aisle.

When it came time for our children, Emily and Rachel were the first. I never saw Sam so pale and Paul so frightened before. Embry was laughing but he stopped when I said that he was next.

And that's exactly what happened.

Leah and I got pregnant almost at the same day on the same month and we couldn't have been happier.

Little Victor Harry was born one week before our little princess Lara Daisy. I've never seen a baby more beautiful than our daughter. She had Embry's dark skin and my eyes.

And my prophecy kept going…

Little Victor and Lara are inseparable, best friends since day one! We found out later that the werewolf gene and the mermaid gene don't mix. Which is a blessing really, because ever since godfather Paul started to call my baby Frankenstein, I became worried.

No, I'm proud to say that our little Lara is a beautiful mermaid. And Little Victor, along with the rest of his cousins, show every signal to be a werewolf too.

My dad never got married again, and neither . My father is the best grandfather ever and he enjoys spending time with Lara. We live near him. He calls her his "little mermaid".

We don't know what will happen in the future, we only know about the present. All of us learn to enjoy all the time we have left and to be happy. That's not too much to ask for. Is it?


End file.
